Time Loop
by Slayer Isis
Summary: Part 3 of 'Meant To Be' series...Takes place directly after Part 2...Dean, Sam, and Amy find themselves back in 1997 ... They'll come face to face with their younger selves..Better summary inside...COMPLETE!
1. Prologue x Outa Wendy Falls

_**Part 3** in the **Meant To Be** series_

…**TIME LOOP**...

_Author:_ Slayer Isis

_Summary:_ Takes place directly after Part 2 ("A Blue & White Christmas")…Dean and Sam offer to drive Amy back to Illinois. But while they continue on their road trip from Wendy Falls, N.C. to Evanston, I.L….Amy realizes a road trip with the Winchesters is never a normal one. They find themselves back in 1997…Amy and Dean are just 18-years-old while Sam is a fourteen-year-old. To pass the time until they can get back to 2005, Dean, Sam and Amy decide to help a younger John Winchester with a hunt. Dean and Amy try to figure out what the hell is going on with their relationship while Older Sam tries to take the time to make amends between him and his father and also help Younger Sam too.

_Author's Note_: So today it was very unfortunate to learn that _Supernatural_ is not coming on tonight…and I'm far too impatient to wait for next week's newest episode. Plus, I'm bored. BUT also I just have this story plot in my head and I wanted to hurry up and update in the _Meant To Be_ series. I have many more story ideas for other Parts so I want to try and update as much as I can! I can't wait for "Scarecrow" and "Faith" to air…

_Second Author's Note_: I couldn't wait…I had to start writing again…

_Rated:_ PG – PG-13 (Language, Violence, and _possible_ Sexual Content)

_Distribution:_ I do NOT own _Supernatural_ or its characters. My own characters that I make up are, obviously, mine.

_Theme:_ Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Angst/Supernatural (obviously)

_Dedication:_ To my sister, Sarah…and to **Spuffyshipper** who gave me the idea for this story – thanks again!

_Feedback/Reviews/Comments:_ **APPRECIATED!**

I hope everyone enjoys the third installment of the _Meant To Be_ series…

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Prologue – Outa Wendy Falls**

_December 27th, 2005_

_9:21 A.M…._

Dean leaned against the black Impala as he tiredly filled the gas tank. His hands were deep in his pockets as he his fingers played with his keys. Most of Wendy Falls were still tucked into their beds, catching up sleep from the previous holiday and from all the after-Christmas sales. The previous days had involved the entire town going to the mall and local stores to take advantage of bargains. Although the rush to save money would still occur later today, people now actually took the time to sleep in until ten in the morning.

Sam came out of the Quik Trip with Philip and Lori by his side. The two teenagers wanted to see the Winchesters off. All three of them came out of the gas station wearing hoodies – Sam wore his baggy brown one while Philip wore a gray hoodie and Lori wore a pink zip-up.

The twenty-two-year-old carried a small brown bag with snacks for the road. Lori stuck her hands into the pockets of her faded jeans and asked, "So, we're not going to see you guys ever, huh?"

"You may be surprised," Sam smiled down at the girl. "Don't worry, we won't be forgetting you. We have e-mail addresses and all. Keep in touch."

"Well this Christmas break sure was fun," Philip sighed. "I'm actually kind of glad we go back to school in January."

"School…dear God…" Lori groaned. She ran a hand through her black hair and she stared up at Sam sadly. "I'm glad you and Dean – and Amy – decided to come to Wendy Falls this year…otherwise…"

Her small eyes turned to Philip. Her boyfriend looked at her lovingly and reached for her hand. The teen couple gave each other a small smile and Lori finished, "Otherwise we'd both be dead."

The Stanford graduate gave each teen a wide grin and said, "Don't worry. You both are good kids. Things will get better, I promise."

"It's just weird to know…" Philip thought. "_Knowing about everything_…there really are things that go bump in that night…"

"Trust me," Sam reassured, "as you two get older…you'll understand more…I can tell you two are going to be stuck with each other for a while…and I know you both will always remember that the paranormal and the supernatural are real in the world."

"You won't forget us?" Lori whispered.

The handsome young man smiled down at the girl and rested a hand on her shoulder. "No worries. Plus, you're the second Lori I've met while Dean and I have been on this road trip…two Loris that are definitely unforgettable…"

Sam turned to Philip and the two shook hands slowly. "Take care of your girl, Philip."

"I will," Philip nodded.

The three came to the car while Dean put the gas pump away. His hazel eyes turned back to the Quik Trip and through the glass doors and windows he could see Amy paying at the counter for the gas and three cappuccinos.

Dean couldn't help but smile. She wore her brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans. Her short hair curved at the edges around her face. He watched as she smiled kindly at the man behind the counter and carefully carried the three morning drinks in a gray cardboard carrier.

She came out of the store smiling to herself. Amy looked up and caught Dean's gaze. They were lost in each other's eyes before he felt Philip come to him and offer to shake hands. Dean shook his hand and felt the teenager's girlfriend quickly run into his arms. Hugging the teenager back, oddly, Dean pulled away and Lori flashed a bright smile.

"See you around, kid," Dean grinned, smiling smoothly.

Amy came to the group and Sam graciously took the cappuccinos from her.

"So, we all set?" Amy asked, sticking her hands into the back of her pants. But she removed them when Lori came to her side and wrapped her arms around her. Amy embraced the young girl in her arms and whispered to her quietly, "Take care, Lori. Keep in touch. You're a great girl, you know that? I'm proud of how you and Philip have handled the past week or so."

"Thanks Amy, for everything…" Lori whispered. She stared up at the twenty-six-year-old and pulled away slowly.

Amy then hugged Philip and the teenager held her back.

"Thanks," Philip agreed. "For everything."

"Maybe we'll all meet again," Amy noted.

Philip and Lori stood side by side by the gas pump while Amy got into the back seat and Sam threw them a quick wave before entering shotgun. Dean tilted his head upward as farewell and quickly got into the black car.

The two teenagers heard the ignition start and they waited and watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

Kissing the side of Lori's head, Philip led the girl to his Jeep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The black Impala ran through the green light on the empty road as they passed a sign that read: _Now Leaving Wendy Falls._

O.O.O.O.O.O.


	2. Chapter 1 x What The Hell?

**Chapter One – What The Hell?**

_December 29, 2005…3 P.M.….Bowling Green, Kentucky…_

Amy wore jeans and a plain white T-shirt as her back rested against the pillow in the back seat. Her body was propped up in the back seat as she quietly slept. A speed bump allowed her body to slowly move to the side so her back was faced to the two in the front seat.

Dean peered in the rearview mirror and stared at her for a moment. His eyes went back to the road as the black Impala took off down the highway. In the past two hours only two cars had been seen driving the opposite way.

The sleeves of his blue shirt were rolled up as Dean continued to drive. He looked to the side and noted his brother sleeping as well. Sam slept in a navy blue Stanford T-shirt and an old pair of jeans.

He couldn't help but yawn and continued down the road.

Her eyes fluttered opened and Amy shifted in her sleeping position. She saw how Sam's head rested against his propped-arm by the window. She noted that he was sleeping and then her attention went to Dean.

She got up slowly and sat straight up in the back seat. Leaning forward in her seat, Amy was directly behind Dean and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his chest.

Her head leaned against his tiredly and Amy placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Dean sighed and said, "Bowling Green…"

"Are you making that up?"

"No," Dean smiled, one hand on the wheel and the other reached up to touch the arm that was wrapped around him below his neck.

She continued to hold onto him from the back and her eyes were focused on the straight highway along with Dean's.

Amy took a deep breath and asked, "Do you want to pull over? I can drive for a bit."

Dean wanted to comment how that did sound like a good idea. He had been driving for the past four hours while everyone else slept.

"A girl…drive…my car?" Dean mocked. "Not happening."

Amy grinned wryly and said, "You're such a stubborn jackass."

"And you need a mint or gum or something-"

She slapped him on the stomach and laughed at him. Amy tilted Dean's head back slightly so she could kiss him on the area directly beside his mouth.

Dean stared up at her for a moment and whispered, "_Go back to sleep_. I got it from here…"

"In a minute…" Amy yawned. She rested her head on his shoulder while her arms were still draped around him. Dean continued to drive with one hand while his other hand was placed in Amy's palm. Her eyes closed as Amy let her forehead fall onto his shoulder.

Things had been so different since Christmas Eve. They had one of those soap-opera-dramatic talks and all of a sudden…they had been kissing. Nothing else had been said about their current "relationship"…Christmas had been spent watching movies and drinking. Sam was forced to watch from time to time as the two would steal a kiss and of course he would crack a joke about it. But the look in Sam's eyes told the two that he was happy to see them together.

Dean, holding Amy's hand, lifted her tired fingers and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

Amy's eyes opened again and she gave Dean a small smile even though he couldn't see it.

She smiled at him slowly and Amy's eyes turned back to the street.

"Dean…" Amy whispered suddenly, her tone rising.

His eyes grew wide as well as the two watched what was coming straight at them.

"Sam…" Dean called slowly.

The younger brother awoke and he jumped back in his seat when he noticed what was advancing in front of them fast.

Dean's foot hit the break but it didn't stop the car going 90 MPH.

Some would say it was a gray fog. But this fog didn't spread out like it should. It was in the shape of a perfect rectangle – right in the middle of the highway. And most fogs didn't have blue and black swirling lights in the center of it.

"What the hell-" Amy screamed but the car continued to drive into it.

The strange fog covered the entire car and the blue and black lightening-type lights continued to flash outside the windows.

Dean continued to press his foot on the break while he tried to regain control of the car. But there didn't seem to be road anymore.

Sam's eyes widened and he yelled, "DEAN!"

The car tires were heard squealing underneath them.

Amy's head hit the side window suddenly as the car impacted with something. Dean's chest was thrown against the wheel while Sam felt himself being pushed against the passenger side door.

The black Impala grew quiet after its collision with the large sign in the road. Blood dripped from Amy's forehead as she lay unconscious in the back seat. Dean's arm was resting around the steering wheel while his head hung low. Sam's upper body lied on the car dashboard while his nose started to bleed. The three were unconscious in the vehicle.

The sign the car had hit read: _NOW ENTERING LAWRENCE, KANSAS._

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Hope you're all enjoying! Ppppplease….feedback/reviews/comments much much much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2 x When & Where & What & Oh My

A/N: THANKS to all who commented to my question! I went to the official _Supernatural_ site and figured some stuff out. Thanks for the help! The journal entries have also helped me give me a few details I will put into the story. So I guess now enjoy! THANKS AGAIN TO ALL – YOU ARE ALL AWESOME – I WORSHIP YOU.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Two – When & Where & What & Oh My God**

At some point she had fallen onto the backseat floor. Her head was aching and just opening her eyes caused the migraine to increase her suffering. She could feel light streaming into the car. Odd, she remembered the sky being gray out. It had just snowed recently. Gray skies and cold weather. Amy felt relatively warm.

Her body was already in the sitting-up position. Her eyes could see the large blood stain on her shoulder the size of her hand. She could still feel the warm, thick, red liquid dripping down her face. Her cheek felt sticky and dry and all Amy could think about at the moment was her head.

She remembered hitting the window…

_I'm in the backseat floor…Dean-Sam…_

Amy cleared her dry throat. Even though her head was aching, she forced herself to look up toward the front seat. From her point of view, the young woman couldn't see the driver or the person sitting in shotgun.

"_Sam_…" Amy moaned painfully. _Oh God…please be okay. _"_Dean_…"

Her side hurt as well. That part of her body had hit the side door as well. She didn't necessarily remember the car spinning out of control. It was the pressure.

Brown eyes began to adjust to the light. Amy, only feeling pain in her head and side, found no problem to try and attempt to sit up.

_Please be okay…_Amy sobbed, thinking of the two men sitting up front.

The tears stung her eyes but it helped the dry feeling in her face.

Her teeth gritted against one another as Amy picked herself off the floor. There was tight space back there. She used her arm to balance against the seat as the woman sat up more to see the front seat.

Pausing, Amy gazed at an unconscious Sam and then Dean.

"_Ugh_," she grunted, finally sitting on the black cushioned seat.

Leaning forward and touching Sam's neck, Amy felt a pulse and she quickly moved to Dean. He was okay too.

Amy's bloody hand touched Dean's face gently. She stroked his cheek and begged, "Dean…wake up…are you hurt? Answer me…_Dean_?"

There was no answer. Amy's face felt wet now. She desperately turned to Sam and carefully reached both arms to him. His head had been lying on the dashboard. She carefully placed her hands on his shoulders and Amy gently pulled Sam back up so his back was against the seat.

When his head was tilted back to Amy, she ran a hand through Sam's shaggy brown hair and touched his warm face.

"_Sam_? Kiddo? C'mon Sam…wake up…answer _me_…" Amy choked out. She could feel her cheeks turning moister now. She was crying but she was calm.

His almond-brown eyes slowly opened as Sam groaned in pain. Amy touched his forehead – he too had apparently hit the window and there was a gash on the side of his head.

She placed her hand over his wound and comforted, "Sshhh…it's okay. Sam…"

Sam stiffened where he sat. His angular cheek bones were sucked in as Sam took in a breath. He seemed to be doing much better than Amy.

"_Amy_…" Sam whispered. "G-God…are you okay…"

"I'll live," Amy breathed happily. "Ch-check Dean…"

He continued to sit back but Sam opened his eyes more clearly and moved slowly across the seat. Sam's hand trembled as it reached for his brother's unconscious arm.

"Dean…" Sam growled almost, squeezing his brother's arm. "C'mon buddy, _wake up_…"

Amy couldn't take it. All she could see was Dean leaning over the steering wheel. Was his face cut up too? Was he bleeding?

She leaned over the car and slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Pain rushed through her head again as Amy's eyes were subjected to more sunlight.

Her small, weak body came out of the Impala. Amy limped at first but found her knee was just sore.

Not glancing down at the crashed-into sign on the ground, Amy slowly made her way around the back of the car. She skipped quickly to the driver's side and stared in.

Dean was not bleeding nor did he show signs of wounds. His head was resting gently against the steering wheel.

Amy opened the door and Dean's other arm fell loose by his side. She slowly leaned downward and her hand went to Dean's face.

"Dean?" Amy whispered. "Please answer me…wake up…"

Sam was also making his way out of the car.

Dean made no movement against Amy's touch. Her lips trembled slightly. She carefully did what she had done earlier with Sam; Amy reached in and slowly pulled Dean's body away from the steering wheel. She carefully placed his body back against the seat.

"Amy…come look at this…" Sam called on the other side of the car.

She glanced at Dean but slowly made her way to Sam.

Amy touched her head and felt the moist area on her forehead – blood.

"What is it?" she asked weakly, squinting against the sunlight. The light made her headache worse and it was still bizarre that it felt so warm.

She slowly looked down at what Sam was staring at. Amy realized it had been the object the car had hit.

"A sign…" Amy noted.

Sam looked up slowly at her and then turned back. "Read it…"

Amy came to his side and her head tilted to read the writing. The sign was white and had familiar black writing.

_NOW ENTERING LAWRENCE, KANSAS_

"Oh my _God_…" Amy gasped. "But…_it's impossible_…we're _supposed_ to be in Kentucky!"

He continued to study the sign. Sam remembered a newer looking sight being put up. He looked around sorely and realized they were no longer on the highway in Kentucky. The area was different. There was more grass and trees and Sam looked ahead into the distance and could see the country side of Lawrence. They were just two or three hours from the area they used to live in.

An aggravated yell of pain caused Amy to come running back to Dean while Sam studied the landscape.

Amy came to the driver's side and knelt down. Dean was rubbing his head and his wrist.

"Dammit," Dean hissed. "Son of a bitch! – what the hell happened?"

"Dean…" Amy sighed happily. "Are you okay?"

"_Gah_," Dean moaned, rubbing his wrist. "I'm good. _Amy_, God, are you okay? Sam – where's Sammy?"

"Right here," his brother called. Sam came around the car and stared at Dean.

"You look like hell…" Dean noted.

Sam nodded and said, "You too."

His eyes went back to Amy and Dean spotted the large blood stain on her white T-shirt. Dean's eyes slowly trailed up the side of her face and he saw the bleeding wound on her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You got hurt worse-"

"I'm fine," Amy repeated. "C'mon, let's see if we can get you out. Walk around a bit."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean's arm was draped around Sam's shoulder as he had to suffice to allow his brother to help him get out of the car. Amy went through the trunk of the car in search of a First Aid.

He sat on the hood of the car and Dean continued to rub his wrist. His eyes glances around.

_Trees, grass, flowers? _Dean thought strangely. _No more highway…bright sky…_

"Umm…" Dean thought aloud, staring around.

"You're not going to be believe this Dean," Sam called from the other side of the car. Dean turned slightly to see Sam prop up the broken sign against the metal pole it had been attached to. He read the words carefully and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know-" Sam said, studying his brother.

"We're _in _Lawrence!" Dean shouted. "I was on the highway of Kentucky! KENTUCKY!"

"_Goh_," Amy complained, coming to Dean with the white box, "stop with the yelling…"

Amy opened the First Aid and took out several alcohol pads. "Sam, get over here…" she called.

He did what he was told and Sam sat down beside Dean on the hood.

She opened one packet up and pulled out the moist alcohol pad. Amy helped with Sam first, first cleaning off the blood stains from his face and slowly dabbing at his wound. Sam winced at the contact but sighed. Amy continued to clean his head up and then when she was done she carefully balled up the bloody alcohol sheet and put it in a small white bag that came with the First Aid.

Opening another alcohol pad, Amy was moving toward Dean. He had a slight cut underneath his cheek; there was just an inch of dry blood.

Dean took hold of Amy's wrist gently as she was ready to attack once more with the alcohol pad.

"Hey-"

He took the alcohol pad from her and Dean slowly reached up to Amy's face. She felt him cleaning off the blood from her forehead and cheek. The cold pad moved down to her sticky neck as well. Once the blood had been cleaned off, Dean noted that Amy's wound on her forehead was a small one.

The alcohol pad dabbed gently against her wound and Amy cringed. Dean continued to clean her up and when he was done he tossed it into the small First Aid garbage bag.

"Thanks…" Amy whispered.

She closed the First Aid and walked around to toss it into the backseat.

"I'm changing – no peeking," Amy called, grabbing for her duffel bag that was in the backseat with her. She usually traveled light – her rule was: one suitcase and one duffel bag.

Dean turned around, grinning, but then his focus went back to the area around.

"Okay…" Sam thought. "What the hell happened…"

He pursed his lips and Dean shook his head. "I have no idea…what was with that fog?"

"I don't think it was a fog," Sam whispered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother and sighed, "You think it was a portal…"

"There have only been a few accounts of people claiming to have gone through portals…remember those _'Bermuda Triangle survivors'_ that claimed to have gone through an ominous fog back in '89?"

"They said they saw lightening all around their boat…" Dean remembered the story their father had told them. "And somehow they found they were on an island with dangerous creatures."

"Exactly," Sam agreed.

"We're in Kansas…" Dean mocked.

"Maybe it's something else," Sam continued, "like-"

"Guys!" Amy called. She came out of the backseat wearing a small red T-shirt. Her eyes were gazing back at the street.

Dean and Sam both turned and saw a car driving their way – a new-looking Taurus.

The brothers got off the hood of the car as they realized the Taurus was pulling over to the side of the road.

The Taurus' engine continued to run as a young couple – in their thirties – came out of the vehicle.

The man wore a black blazer with jeans while his wife wore a sleeveless brown shirt and khakis.

"You kids alright?" the man asked.

The woman gazed at Amy who stood by the backseat. Her eyes widened at the young woman and the wife yelled, "Oh my dear! You've been in an accident!"

The woman approached Amy quickly and she stared at her wound. She then turned to see Dean and Sam with similar cuts.

"What the hell happened?" the man asked as he approached the three.

_That's what we want to know…_Sam thought.

"Lost control of the car…" Dean explained weakly. "Hit the sign…"

"Good gracious," the woman exclaimed again. She turned to her husband and then back to Amy and the guys.

"I'm Kylee River. This is my husband Daniel," the woman introduced, "do you guys need help?"

"Umm…" Sam thought and he looked at the crashed-into sign. "Are we _really_ in Lawrence, Kansas?"

Kylee's eyes widened. "Oh no, Daniel, they must have suffered head trauma-"

"Yes, you're about to enter the country side. An hour into it and you'll eventually get into the town," Daniel explained. "You kids need help? We can lead you to a hospital."

"No no," Dean grinned. "It's fine, we can get there ourselves. Thanks again…"

Kylee stared worriedly at the young adults. Her eyes went back to Amy again. "Child, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am," Amy smiled warmly. "Thanks again for pulling over. We were just about to get in the car and head into town."

Daniel nodded and called to his wife. "C'mon, they got it from here Kylee," he gave a warm smile to Dean and Sam. "You boys get to a hospital. Make sure that girl gets some help."

"We will, thanks," Sam smiled.

The three watched as the couple got back into their car. Kylee gave a quick wave to Amy as the Taurus pulled back into the street.

As the car left them behind, Amy noticed a bumper sticker on the back of the car: **GO CLASS OF '98!**

Amy narrowed her eyes at the bumper sticker and she came to Dean and Sam's side.

"Class of 1998?" Amy whispered aloud. _That's when I graduated…_

"What?" Sam asked.

"Hurry, read that bumper sticker!" Amy pointed at the back of the car.

Dean and Sam squinted their eyes to see it.

"Class of '98?" Dean questioned. "That's _our_ class…maybe they haven't updated on their car decorations yet."

"Kylee and Daniel _River_…" Amy thought.

"Amy…" Sam questioned, seeing the look on her face.

"Oh my…" Amy gulped. "Kylee and Daniel River…they're Jeffrey River's parents…I remember his mom used to be a nurse…"

"Jeffrey River?" Dean repeated.

"He was in our class…" Amy remembered. "I had an art class with him…but…"

"But what?"

Amy brought her hand to her mouth and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, there was a look of almost-fear in them.

"What is it?" Dean asked softly. He came over and put his hand on her arm.

"Jeff River's mom died after graduation…" Amy remembered.

"Wait, but that's impossible – we just-"

"I know," Amy said quickly. "I remember…it was in July…and I'm sure it happened because I went to the funeral with some people who were close with Jeff…his mom died while she was away visiting family…"

Sam's eyes grew wide and he studied the landscape a bit more.

"It doesn't feel like winter, it feels like fall…" Sam thought.

Dean quickly left the two and he made his way weakly to the welcoming sign. He bent down and studied it for a moment. His eyes went to the corner of the sign when his eye grew wide:

_**1997**_

_The town always used to put up a new welcoming sign every single year…_Dean remembered.

"Sam…Amy…" Dean whispered as he stood up. He turned to his brother and the young woman who were still staring oddly. "Brace yourselves…"

The two turned to him. Dean stuck his hands into his pockets and explained plainly. "We went through a time loop."

"A time loop – are you sure?" Sam asked quickly.

Amy, confused, look from brother to brother.

Dean nodded and said, "We're _in_ 1997."

Sam's eyes grew wide as Amy made no movement. Dean watched suddenly as Amy fainted and she fell into the street.

O.O.O.O.O.O.


	4. Chapter 3 x Time Loop

**Chapter Three – Time Loop**

Three cell phones had no service while two laptops had absolutely no Internet access. Sam remained outside using all three cellular devices to get a signal while Dean was in the backseat with Amy. She slept quietly against his chest as Dean kept his arm around her and the other hanging out the backseat window. His eyes went to his younger brother, trying to find a signal, and then it went back to the young woman leaning against him.

She finally started to come around. Amy awoke suddenly and moved rapidly in Dean's arms but he kept a strong hold of her. "Hey hey," Dean comforted, "it's okay…"

Amy relaxed against his grasp and sighed, "Dean…did we…_are we really in 1997_?"

Dean stared out the window and explained, "Our cell phones have no service. The computers have no Internet. We're still on the side of road." He took in a deep breath. "And I believe it's basically confirmed that we are, in fact, are back in 1997."

"You," Amy thought, "you called it a time loop?"

"Our dad told us about these things when we were younger," Dean explained.

Amy shifted in her seat and she looked up at Dean.

He continued: "Time loops are portals that – by theory – can take you anywhere in time – past or future. There have only been a few, _possible_ accounts of people actually going into the past. We haven't necessarily _gone back_ in time…we're sort of in a repeat of what happened…it's still a real time and place – not our time and place – but the people we encounter, like the Rivers, they're live-and-kickin' people...

"See, if we had actually gone back into time…just our presence here would be a danger to the future…meeting the Rivers could completely change 2005…you remember _Back to the Future_…but we've traveled through a portal so it's a sign that we went through a time loop…"

"So this time loop was just randomly hanging out on a Kentucky highway?" Amy asked.

"I guess…" Dean thought. "That's all Sam and I know about time loops. The 'expert' would be our dad…"

"Wait a minute…" Amy sat up slowly. "I have a feeling we're going to go see this expert."

Dean nodded and sighed. "Sam says it's the best way to figure this out…we don't know if we can get back…we don't know how or when…I know our dad would know and plus he has contacts that we can speak with…"

"So we're just going to hang out in 1997?" Amy asked, bewildered. "No caution or anything?"

"Well…" Dean suggested. "We could just hang out by the street for a while and see if the portal comes back. Or we move a bit faster and work this out."

"I like the second option."

Dean smiled and nodded, "Good."

"Do you know exactly _when_ we are?" Amy asked.

"The sun is out…it's slightly warm…but we can tell the temperature is cooling…we both guess fall – possibly August or September…"

"1997…" Amy repeated softly. "We're just eighteen now…wow…"

"Well hey, meeting our younger selves could be fun too…" Dean offered.

"Fun," Amy repeated. "You're eighteen-years-old and all of a sudden you meet your future self eight years ahead of you… 'woo hoo' and 'ha ha' don't seem to cover the feelings that eighteen-year-old might have."

"Well, once Sam is done realizing our cell phones have no service," Dean called loudly at the window, "we can go test that theory…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam drove the car while Amy and Dean had moved up to the front. They had decided not to go to a hospital but go straight to the Winchester's house.

It was odd for Sam and Dean to imagine going to the house they were both raised in – the house they learned to fight – the house that would be their haven from the evils their father tried to protect them from.

After Mary Winchester died and the house was not completely taken away by the fire, the Winchester men had stayed with Amy's family. John was great friends with Amy's parents, Mike and Kate, and the Cromwells did all they could to take care of the struggling family.

They had stayed with Amy's family for a total of a month before John purchased a smaller house. It had been a small cottage with two floors – the second floor only had one room-the bonus room-used for the boys' training. The fire brought the Winchester's very little money but it was enough to start over.

Although John Winchester never gave it a thought to forget and move on.

The familiar country side was beautiful. All three stared out the windows looking at tall, beautiful trees and the endless grasslands.

Dean remembered how their father took them out fishing once in the country, by the lake. It was one of the few memories Dean had that actually involved the family spending time together.

Amy hadn't been back to Kansas in four years. It was bad enough being away from home to go to Kansas State, but leaving the state for good was much more difficult.

Dean and Sam had just been in Lawrence not too long ago.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

An hour later…Dean, Sam, and Amy were back home.

It was indeed fall for the people in the town were decorating their stores and houses with fake red and orange leaves and putting out pumpkins by their doors.

The three of them remembered the town so well.

They saw familiar faces and familiar shops. Amy gazed at places she and her friends used to go to. She missed the small town.

It was so beautiful. It was different for the guys. The feeling of going back a couple of weeks ago had been difficult. Actually being back in 1997 gave it a more peaceful feeling.

Dean was happy at the thought of seeing their dad.

Amy pointed out the window and said happily, "Look, Parker Theatre…they tore it down my freshman year of university…"

Parker Theatre was there, a couple of adults were coming out of the red building.

Sam was so focused on the buildings and the stores. The trees were still full and green and the grass was so fresh. Everything felt so homey.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The black Impala pulled in front of their old house. Not the one they had moved to later on. The place where Mary had died.

The three stared at the place blankly. It had been fixed up and looked as if a fire had never touched it.

A lump seemed to be caught in Dean's throat. Amy, feeling him tense up, reached across and held his hand in hers. He gave it a small squeeze and sighed.

Sam stared at the home for a moment. "I can't believe it…I remember…I remember that even after the house was repaired…no one lived in it for so long…Dad refused to ever go near it-"

"C'mon Sammy," Dean said.

_Sam…_Sam thought angrily.

"Let's go and find Dad," Dean offered. He turned back, refusing to look at the old house. "We need to find a way to get home."

Amy turned to Dean sadly. She tried giving him a hopeful smile but he merely returned a fake grin.

Sam pulled the car away and continued down the road.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Their old house had been in a subdivision called Cradle Way. The subdivision had been two blocks away from Amy's home.

The three continued to stir in their seats as Sam drove. Everyone seemed to be eager to get to the Winchester house, but they tried to not show it.

Amy's head turned as they traveled down the street and a marble sign read: _Ocean Sand. _Her old neighborhood.

"I can't believe this," Amy whispered breathlessly. The sign was only in sight for a minute but it stuck with her.

She was tense. Dean put his arm around her but she didn't seem to notice. Her breathing was irregular and Amy tried to take deep breaths.

"Amy, you okay?" Sam asked.

She nodded quickly and sighed. Amy choked out, "It's just…I've handled ghosts…demons…and now…I'm _back_ in _1997_…I don't think it's fully hit me yet…"

"Breathe…" Dean reminded, watching Amy gasp for air quickly.

The car ride seemed to last forever. Everyone remained quiet while Amy tried to get her breathing pattern together.

Everything was the same. It was exactly like they had remembered.

Dean remembered him and his father leaving right after graduation. It would be the first time John would take Dean on an actual road trip. Sam either remained at the house or he stayed with Amy's parents. Dean and John would come back regularly, checking in on Sam, but after about a week they'd be back on the road.

Sam turned the corner.

_Cradle Way_…

The three stared at the nice-looking sign wordlessly. No one could be heard breathing.

"We're _here_…" Sam muttered.

All three heads turned toward all of the houses.

Dean gazed at one brick house and said, "That's where Sandy Jacobs lived…"

Amy was finally able to swallow.

The black car stopped on the corner of the street. Sam turned the ignition off and everyone stared at the direction he was gazing at. Their eyes looked down the street and they found the house.

It was brick house with a two-door garage. Pulled into the driveway was the black Chevy Impala.

"Two Impalas," Dean thought, "sweet."

"It means Dad's home…" Sam paused and gulped. "I can't believe it…" he whispered. He saw the house. He saw the car parked in the driveway. It was all right there in front of him.

"Look…" Amy whispered.

Dean and Sam noticed another car pulling into the driveway. It was an old, familiar Ford Mustang. The dark green vehicle pulled up beside the black Impala.

From where they sat, Dean, Amy, and Sam watched three teenagers get out of the Mustang.

"Holy crap," Amy muttered.

The driver was a tall eighteen-year-old girl. She had straight, dark brown hair that reached below her shoulders. The teenager was wearing a tight blue dress and black boots that came below her knee. The girl carried a black backpack by her side and a book in her hands. She had a younger looking face…but it was still the same face that resembled Amy's.

The teen that came out of the front seat was just a couple of inches taller than the driver. He wore a black Zeppelin shirt and jeans with holes in them. He carried a plain black backpack that seemed to have barely anything in it. His hair was still short but was more closely blonde than dirty blonde.

Finally, a younger teenager came out of the backseat. He wore jeans, Converses and a brown T-shirt. The fourteen-year-old was just as tall as the eighteen-year-olds. He carried a large, heavy gray backpack. His hair wasn't shaggy or long, it was shorter and straighter.

"It's _us_…" Sam whispered, not believing himself completely.

The teenagers were laughing as they walked up the driveway. Younger Dean led the way as Younger Amy and Sam walked side by side talking. Dean opened the front door and the two followed behind him.

In the car, Amy, Sam and Dean were staring wide-eyed as their younger selves disappeared into the house.

Dean crackled his knuckles suddenly and sighed.

"So…" Amy crooned. "Do we, _umm_, should we…"

"I think so…" Sam finished.

He started the car up again and Sam drove the Impala down the street.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam parked the car across the street from the house.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked oddly. "Just go up…I mean…holy crap…"

"Look…" Dean announced. "Seeing our younger selves can be traumatic…so just be cool about it…we need to see Dad otherwise we'll never figure a way to get home…"

Sam nodded as he turned off the ignition.

"Hurry, lets go…I'd rather go up to the door than someone greet us outside," Amy said quickly. She was so nervous the young woman was shaking.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean, Amy, and Sam walked side by side as they trailed up the familiar stone steps and toward the front door.

Straightening out his blue shirt, Dean took a deep breath and then knocked several times on the door.

"Oh God oh God…" Amy whispered silently.

Sam's hands were hanging loosely by his sides.

_Here we go_…Sam thought.

The door slowly opened…

It was neither of the teenagers.

The forty-year-old man wore a green-black flannel shirt and jeans. He wore black boots and his face had a thin mustache and beard growing.

The younger John Winchester narrowed his eyes at the three.

"Hi Dad," Dean said slowly. "We're from the future."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: I hope you're all enjoying. I wrote this chapter while I was tired so, please, bear with me. Comments/Feedback/Reviews appreciated. I'll update ASAP.


	5. Chapter 4 x Welcome Home Chat

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so impressed! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Four – Welcome Home Chat**

A gun was pointed immediately into Dean's face. His eyes grew wide as his face met the end of the pistol. Amy jumped back and grabbed onto Sam's arm. The three stared, frightened, as John Winchester pointed his gun – studying each of their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" John whispered. "What do you want?"

Dean held his hands up in defense. "Dad…listen to me…just look at us…" He gulped. "It's me, Dean…here's Sammy…and Amy…we're from eight years into the future…I know this is a little difficult for me to explain…and I'm sorry about being abrupt…but this is the way-"

"I think you three need to get off my property-" John warned.

Sam took a quick breath. His eyes were first focused on his younger-looking father. "Dad, please," Sam begged quietly. "Look in the driveway…"

John darted to and fro and then his eyes peeked carefully out toward the driveway.

He stared at the two Impalas strangely. John kept the gun in Dean's face.

"You taught us how to fight," Sam intervened quickly. "You taught us about demons, ghosts and monsters – in November of 1983 our mother, Mary Winchester, died…Dad, please…"

The mention of Mary made John's lip twitch. He continued to study their faces.

The gun was finally lowered.

"_She was right_…" John whispered oddly. "She was right…"

"Who was?" Dean asked.

John stared at his older sons. His eyes peered over at Amy, whose eyes were still glued to him.

"_Dean_?" John whispered. His eyes seemed to glisten against the sunlight. "_Sam_?" John turned to his youngest son.

"It's us…" Sam whispered.

John placed a hand over his mouth and suddenly reached over and placed a firm grip on Dean's shoulder. The twenty-six-year-old felt himself being pushed forward. His father was hugging him.

Dean tried to hide the overwhelming happiness flowing through him. Technically, this wasn't _his_ father. He hadn't seen his father in a few months. But being in John Winchester's arms gave him closure.

He patted his father's back as Dean pulled away and smiled.

John turned to Sam.

"My boy…" John smiled, Sam approached him and at first the two men shook hands. Then John once again pulled his son into his arms.

Sam smiled as he felt his father hug him. It felt like it had been ages since he and his dad did this sort of thing. Most of their time together usually involved yelling.

John pulled back and waved his hand inside the house, "Come in…"

Dean and Sam stepped inside first. Amy paused, giving John a shy grin, and she took a step forward.

"Amy…" John gasped. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her inside.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The house was just like they remembered it. To the left were a small kitchen and a door that led to the half-bathroom. To the right was a small dining room. Going into the house, a plain looking living room was round with two couches and a chair. There was a fireplace and a small T.V. set in the corner of the room. Along with the living room being in the back of the house, there were two bedrooms.

Dean and Sam, sharing a room, had gotten the master bedroom while John was satisfied with a regular sized room.

There were stairs off to the side that to the single bonus room AKA training room.

"Wow…" Sam sighed, looking around.

The walls were dark blue and there were several picture frames hung around. Most of them were photographs salvaged by the fire.

Amy stared around dreamily. _It's been so long…_

John kept his arm around the girl and faced the three.

"I knew you were coming," John explained, "well, not exactly…one of my psychic contacts-Missouri Mosely-you probably already know…she called me the other day and warned me that I should be expecting guests…she said I should be ready…and wow…"

Dean grinned.

John ran a hand through his thick, black hair. "I c-can't believe this…you're really here?"

Sam stuck his hands into his pockets.

"This I can't get over…" John gasped for air. He didn't seem as surprised by the way he talked. "Monsters, ghouls, demons…and now…seeing my future sons…"

"It's nice to know you were expecting us…" Amy smiled.

John shook his hand. "I wasn't expecting the three of you…to be quite honest I thought I would be expecting people to help out with the search for that damned thing that killed…" He paused and bit his lip. "Well…it's a joy to have you…"

"Dad, we went through a time loop…" Dean said quickly. "We came to you because we thought you could help us…"

"Time loops?" John exclaimed. A part of him seemed eager and interested. "So, those things are real? Wow…what was it like?"

"Umm, painful," Amy pointed at the reddish wound on her forehead.

"Oh dear," John sighed, finally noticing her wound and Sam's as well. "I have a First Aid – we'll put some bandages on those…"

"Dad, time loop…" Sam reminded slowly. "We need to find out more about it…"

"Oh, don't worry," John grinned. "Missouri told me you would have questions…she's very cryptic, that woman…she told me that I should tell my _guests_ several things…One: Don't worry about getting home too soon…Two: When it's time to go home, you'll just _know_…Three: When she gets back from her trip tomorrow, she'll explain the rest."

"So wait, everything's okay then?" Amy asked.

"Missouri didn't tell me you were coming or that it involved time loops," John explained. He's breathing started to calm down. Even for John Winchester it was difficult to accept the fact that three time travelers were in his living room. "She'll be back tomorrow and she'll stop by the house…"

"Wait," Amy repeated, still in disbelief, "so everything's okay then? Really-"

"Sorry sweetheart, she didn't mention much-" John started.

"I-I have a _job_ to get back to," Amy whispered, "that's why I was in North Carolina in the first place – do you realize how many conference hours I completed – I can't lose my job – I highly doubt going back to 1997 will be an excuse-"

"Amy," John laughed. "Wow…" He smiled at her. "You've really turned into a major conservative, haven't you? I told you, Missouri told me that you guys have nothing to worry about. She'll explain."

Amy nodded slowly. "Hey, what do you mean by _major conservative_-"

"Dad," Sam intervened quickly. "I thought you were an expert with time loops?"

"Am I?" John questioned. "I don't think I've ever told you boys – or my boys – the younger ones – about them…I just know that time loops take you in different places in different times…that's it…"

"But you told us so much more than that," Dean remembered. "I remember it was before graduation too…"

"I'm sorry Dean," John thought. "I don't know much – Missouri probably knows."

"How is it that you don't know-" Sam started.

"Wait…" Amy thought for a moment. "Maybe right now he doesn't know much about them…but he will later…because we're here…" She paused. "Us just being here will make your dad such an expert…eventually…" _Did that make sense?_

"Makes sense…" Dean thought. "Wait…where's us? I mean the younger us…"

"Oh, they're sitting on the back porch," John suddenly remembered. "Let's go upstairs. Dean and Sam might be able to handle this – but Amy…"

"Hey, Amy can handle this just fine," Amy protested, saying _Amy_ was odd to her.

"C'mon, lets get up stairs…" John led the way.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The stairs led to a single white door. Amy smiled. For fourteen years she came to the house just about every day and she was never allowed to go upstairs. Now she was able to see the infamous training room.

John took a key from out of his pocket and stuck it into the doorknob. He unlocked it and opened it. Dean and Sam stepped in first and John followed. Amy remained on the top step until she stepped forward.

The bonus room had clipped ceilings. The walls were all painted white. Against the corner was a large brown desk and gray computer. There were several books piled quite high on the desk and even on the floor. The books looked old and were obviously not the type most could find at a local Barnes & Noble. There were newspaper clippings all around the wall as well as computer printed articles. Different pictures and drawings – most made by John – showed different outlines of monsters and demons. Amy paused at the sign of one drawing, done on notebook paper, showing a type of demon with great, scaly wings.

A red punching bag was attached to the ceiling with a great silver chain. There were several weights in the corners as well as different fighting weapons: sais, large sticks, and blades, which were all attached to the wall.

"This is where it all began…" Dean sighed, staring around the walls.

Amy moved from picture to picture, until finally she came to the nicest-looking photo in the room. It was a black and white image of a young Mary Winchester.

Sam came to her side and explained, "Dad put the picture here so when we were training…we could look at the picture and be reminded of why we were doing this…I'm pretty sure for eighteen years, being in this room, not once did I look at that picture…"

She stared sadly into his face. And Amy put her hand on Sam's arm.

Sam explained, "It didn't always take place here…Dad signed us up for martial arts classes: karate, taekwondo, wushu...kickboxing, special martial arts-weapons training…"

"Dad's the man who taught us wit and street smarts," Dean grinned, putting a hand on his father's shoulder. Father and son were both the same height.

"Yeah, Dad's the man…" Sam sighed, still staring at the picture of his mother.

"You sure do know how to decorate, Mr. Winchester – I mean John – all of these picture…" Amy muttered, staring at another picture of a demon that seemed to have horns in _all_ different places of its body. "They're all…lovely…"

"This is where my boys will get their real schooling for life," John smiled, putting his hands on his hips as if he had achieved victory in some way.

Sam's cheeks were sucked in. Amy knew what meant: Sam's angry.

He turned around and stared into his father's face. "You know," Sam started, "when I'm eighteen I get a scholarship to Stanford…playing soccer…I've graduated now…"

"Sam-" Dean warned.

"Stanford?" John questioned. "Really? I know my little Sammy likes school and all…but I'm pretty sure after high school is done with-"

"It's _Sam_," Sam corrected. "And after high school I leave for California on that scholarship…and I quit hunting…"

"You _quit_?" John snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam hissed.

Dean's eyes grew wide and he barked, "Don't take that tone with Dad-"

"I tell you that in the future, your son, Sam, will go to Stanford on a full scholarship and all you can do is try to find better opportunities I should have taken-"

"I can't believe you quit hunting!" John exclaimed. "Sam, I trained you to a be a fighter…so you can protect yourself-"

"No, you trained us so we could find the thing that killed Mom. Dad, you know…that thing that killed mom…it'll kill my girlfriend too…"

"Sam-"

"So yes," Sam explained, "after my girlfriend died I go back to hunting…so can you at least be happy about that?"

"Death is _not_ a funny matter," John whispered. "But maybe Younger Sam can understand now…tell him _your_ story…tell him that _trying_ to live a normal life will only get his girlfriend _dead_-"

He made a quick move toward his father but Amy stood in the way. She wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and she clung him to tightly.

"Well, look at Sammy boy," John smiled. "See, my son _is_ a fighter…"

"You _ruined_ our lives, I hope you know…" Sam snapped. The grew suddenly grew quiet by his comment. "Dean never had a normal life – and that's NOT a good thing – and look at me…maybe if I did live a completely normal life, maybe Jessica would still be alive."

"I'm sorry about your girl, Sam," John tried. "But now you finally know what it's like-"

"I can't believe you justify what you do to me and Dean!" Sam shouted. "You want your revenge and you train your boys to do it in case you never get the chance-"

Dean suddenly made a move too – but toward Sam.

Amy detached herself and ran into Dean. She put her arm around his waist and put a hand on Sam's chest. Both brothers were glaring at each other.

Sam shook his head and said, "This has been a nice welcome home chat…I'm outa here…"

He stormed out of the bonus room. Amy watched as Sam trailed down the steps.

"C'mon," Amy dragged Dean to follow.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy came quickly down the steps and found Sam making his way across the living room to get to the door.

"Sam, please," Amy begged. She got close to Sam and held his arm.

"Amy," Sam sighed, "you know how my Dad and I are…I just thought coming back from the future would change things about our relationship…you saw the way he reacted when I told him about Stanford-" His tone was mocking.

"Sam," Amy said firmly. "Your dad has his reasons for doing things. You went your separate ways. You know what happens in the future so don't start fights now-"

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean's voice boomed in the room.

Amy stood in between as Dean advanced on Sam.

"Just like old times, huh Dean?" Sam snapped.

"You're older now," Dean gritted his teeth, "get over it."

"I can't stand being here-" Sam started.

"SO GET OUT," Dean ordered.

"I was _just_ leaving," Sam started but Amy took hold of his arm.

"I cannot believe the two of you!" Amy shouted in between them. "Sam, I know you have grudges against your dad and Dean I know you don't like it when Sam speaks that way about your dad and mom-"

"No _respect_ for your elders-" Dean started.

"Hey, Dad's the one who taught us to not have respect for elders, remember?"

"Stop it, the both of you!" Amy tried to shout.

"Shut up" and "Get the hell out" and "You ungrateful little-" began to fly across the room. Amy kept each hand on Sam and Dean's chest to ensure they stayed where they were standing. Amy rolled her eyes as the brothers continued their banter.

But Amy was no longer focusing on the fight taking place. Her hands, which were placed on their chests, slowly moved upward over their mouths.

Dean and Sam, surprised by Amy's action, both looked down oddly at her.

"Jerk," Dean mumbled through Amy's hand.

"Ass," Sam threw back.

"Umm, guys…" Amy whispered.

Dean and Sam slowly looked where Amy was staring at.

The two sliding glass doors that led to the back porch were opened.

Younger Dean, Younger Amy, and Younger Sam stood side by side, glaring at the Older three with wide eyes and opened mouths.

Amy removed her hands from Dean and Sam's mouths.

"Hey there young people," Dean waved his hand at them.

Younger Amy's eyes closed as she fainted and fell back onto the floor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Trying to update as fast as I can! Hope you're enjoying! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK/REVIEWS/COMMENTS – it puts me in a better moon when I write. I hope everyone has a fantastic week!


	6. Chapter 5 x Meeting the Young People

**Chapter Five – Meeting the Young People**

"HOLY CRAP," Younger Dean and Younger Sam said in unison.

It was so odd to be staring into their faces. The Younger versions of themselves indeed looked exactly the same as the others. There was only an eight-year difference. Both Sams had the same face structure and same expressions. The Deans had the same pouty lips and badass-look to them. Younger Amy, who was still on the floor, had the same face as Amy and same body composition. The Older people looked at the Younger people for several minutes. The room had grown quiet and, still, no one made a movement to go to Younger Amy on the floor.

According to Younger Dean and Younger Sam, they were basically the same height as their Older selves. Sam had always been a tall kid; he was always the tallest in each of his classes.

Dean, who was still waving goofily at his Younger self, stopped and swallowed.

Younger Sam was gaping at Older Sam. The fourteen-year-old and the twenty-two-year-old had only two differences: eight years and hair. They were almost identical.

"Umm, hi?" Older Sam tried. He stared at his Younger self and at Younger Dean.

"You're…" Younger Sam choked up. "Umm…uh…DAD!"

John Winchester came quickly down the steps. He entered the living room and his eyes grew wide at the two sets of Deans, Sams and Amys.

"Whoa," John gulped, "you've all met."

His dark eyes darted to the floor, seeing the teenager in the bright blue dress lying on the floor.

"Whoa," John repeated. He quickly made his move toward Younger Amy.

Amy, still gawking at Younger Dean and Sam, gave a small smile and said, "Hiii."

Younger Dean pointed at Older Dean. His mouth opened but Younger Dean didn't say anything.

"Amy, Amy, c'mon chica," John whispered down to her. He picked up the eighteen-year-old in his arms and then carried her to the sofa.

"Sam, a wet towel please," John asked.

Both Sams turned and asked together, "Me?"

John looked back and forth and then looked at the fourteen-year-old.

Younger Sam kept his eyes on Older Sam as he quickly went to the kitchen.

Amy stared at Younger Dean and grinned. "It's okay…just breathe…"

"I know what you're thinking," Older Dean commented. "It's good to know that 'I'm still good looking'…"

She threw a glance at him and Amy stared back at Younger Dean. Her attention slowly moved to her Younger self.

_Do I really faint that often? _Amy thought.

Younger Sam came back with a kitchen towel, the corner drenched in cold water.

"Here…" Younger Sam said, bringing the towel to his father – his eyes still locked on the twenty-two-year-old.

"So," John asked as he dabbed Younger Amy's forehead, "how old are you guys? What year-"

"Amy and I are twenty-six," Dean explained, "Sam's twenty-two…we're from December 2005…what is the exact date, today?"

"Monday, September 4, 1997…" Younger Dean said automatically. His words came out plainly. The young punk was still looking at Dean, Amy, and Sam.

"Ah, so you guys just basically finished off your first month of school," Amy noted, smiling, "senior year is a blast, really, although Prom was a drag-"

"She's coming around…" John announced, staring down at the sleeping teenager.

Younger Sam stood by the couch and turned to his side when he was joined by Older Sam. Dean and Amy came forward while Younger Dean remained behind his father.

Everyone watched as Younger Amy turned her head to the side when she awoke. She took in a deep breath and her small brown eyes slowly opened.

"Hi?" Older Amy greeted.

Her eyes grew wide and Younger Amy opened her mouth to scream. Younger Sam was quickly by her side and he put his hand over her mouth to cover the shriek that now filled the room.

"Amy," Younger Sam whispered, "I promise its okay…it's just _us_…except…_older_…"

"Good to know you guys are handling this well," Dean noted.

Younger Dean shrugged and said, "We both killed a vampire earlier this summer in Louisiana. This is even cooler."

"Oh yeah," Older Dean thought with a grin, "_that_ was a fun summer trip."

Younger Amy was taking deeper breaths. Her eyes were glued to Older Amy.

"I'm going to move my hand," Younger Sam instructed, "and you're not going to scream…"

"It's okay, Aimes," John whispered nicely.

He removed his hand just like he said and Younger Sam took a step back, bumping into Older Sam.

The eighteen-year-old girl gulped and she quickly leaped from the couch. She ran to Younger Dean's side and grabbed his arm.

"You're…" Younger Amy whispered, staring at the three. "You're umm…this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening…"

"It's happened," Younger Dean laughed.

Her eyes grew wide once again at the sight of them.

"Holy shit!" the teenager cried, putting a hand to her head.

"Hey, watch the language young lady," Older Amy pointed her finger at the teenager. It was odd for Amy to see herself like this. She had been a good student in her day, she did occasionally skip class and caused a little bit of trouble, but she had remained to keep good grades. Looking at herself in this stage of her life was breathtaking.

Taken aback by this, Younger Amy remained by Younger Dean's side.

She looked back and forth from Older Dean and Older Sam.

"You're…" Younger Amy whispered. "Dean…Sam…? But…how…I mean…"

"Amy, you remember why people call our dad crazy?" Younger Sam asked. He waited for Amy to nod. "Well, _it's all true_…"

"Wait…the whole monster-underneath-the-bed thing?" Younger Amy coughed out. "Are you kidding me?"

"Amy," John laughed. "You remember when you were younger…your dad Mike and I used to fight a bit?...I told your dad about my new…_belief_…and I'm pretty sure you overheard what I was talking about…"

"Monsters," Younger Amy breathed. "Ghosts. Demons. Yeah, I remember…but…th-this…"

"I'm _you_, in the future; I'm twenty-six…" Amy said calmly. She stared at her younger self sadly. "Look, it's okay…it was hard for me to accept this too…John, Dean and Sam helped me…it's okay…"

"B-But…" Younger Amy choked out, fighting back sobs, "this is impossible…there aren't monsters and things like that…it's not logical…it's not normal…"

"'Hate to break it to you sweetheart," Dean said, sticking his hands into his pockets, "it's not a normal world…"

Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Younger Amy rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes.

Her eye lids fluttered opened to look at the two Deans and Sams. She then looked at her Older self.

"So it's true…" Younger Amy whispered sadly. "Something _really bad_ killed your mom…" Her eyes went to Younger Sam and Younger Dean.

The two young boys nodded.

John sighed and he explained, "Your Older selves…they're stuck here for the time being…we're going to wait for tomorrow for a friend of mine to come and help them…so we all need to be calm about the current situation…Amy…I know this is a lot to take…you just need to accept what you see…okay…" He looked at the Older people. "I want you guys to stay here…just to take precaution."

Older Sam nodded. "One of the Impalas needs to go into the garage. People might start wondering why they're two cars out-"

"Two Impalas?" Younger Dean grinned. "Sweeeet."

Older Dean nodded with a smile.

John turned to Younger Amy. "Best not to tell Mike and Kate. They already think I'm crazy. Last thing they need is to find out their daughter believes me."

Younger Amy nodded slowly.

"Well," John turned to Older Amy. "Let's clean up those cuts. Dean" (Younger Dean) "please go pull up the Impala into the garage…Dean" (Older Dean) "go get the other one and pull it into the driveway…"

"'Kay," Older Dean nodded. He turned to Amy. She was taking all of this just as bad as Younger Amy was. But Older Amy was better at hiding it. He touched her arm and Amy turned to him. "It's okay," Dean promised. "We'll figure this out…"

She nodded to him and watched as he left with Younger Dean to go back outside.

Older Sam and Amy turned and stared at their Younger selves. The two sets were staring at each other oddly as John got up to get a First Aid.

Sam wanted to turn and apologize, but his father was already in the kitchen.

"So…you're _me_…" Younger Amy coughed out. "So…what happens to me in the future?"

"Oh, umm," Amy responded. "I…well, I'm not sure it's okay to tell you now…we don't know if this will affect the future or not."

"Amy," Sam laughed. "Our being here, IF it causes problems for the future, its okay to just tell them everything."

Younger Amy clapped her hands excitedly together and asked quickly, "So, who do I get involved with? Are you involved with anyone right now?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway next to the green mustang. He turned the ignition off as he noted his Younger self walking toward him.

"I _can't_ believe this," Younger Dean whispered, staring down at the second black car.

"Cool, huh?" Dean grinned. He got out of the car and closed the door. "Here, help me get some bags out of here…looks like we're going to have one big sleepover…"

"Yeah," Younger Dean agreed, sticking his hands in the back of his pockets. "So…umm…_Dean_?"

Dean was pulling out Amy's duffel bag from the backseat. He turned to his Younger self.

"How's the future for me?" the teenager asked slowly. "I mean…is it as bad as you thought it was at my age?"

He sighed and Dean gave the teenager a smile. "It turns out to be just fine. Don't worry. Now help me with this…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Both Deans strolled back into the house to see Amy sitting on a stool in the middle of the living room while John tended to her old wound. They carried in three duffel bags and a medium-sized black suitcase.

Younger Amy and Sam stood in front of her while Older Sam sat down on the couch with a large grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" Younger Amy gasped.

She turned as the two Deans came in and Younger Sam laughed and announced, "Hey Dean, you hook up with Amy in the future!"

Younger Dean narrowed his eyes at all of them and asked, "Wait, what?"

She shook her head and waved her arms. Younger Amy stared strangely at her Older self and then turned to the Deans. "Ewe, no way! I mean…c'mon!...DEAN?"

"Wait wait wait," Younger Dean thought and turned to Older Dean. "Wait…you…and Amy…are like…_a couple_?"

Both Sams were laughing.

Amy turned on the stool and flashed Dean a smile. "She asked, I told her."

Older Dean laughed as he put the bags on the floor.

"It's true," Dean slapped his Younger self's shoulder.

Younger Dean and Amy stared at one another with a disgusted look. "Ewe," they said together.

Older Dean, grinning to himself, walked over to the couch and removed the jacket. He then walked over to Amy and quickly placed a small kiss on her lips.

Even John was taken back by this but he grinned down at the two.

Younger Amy and Dean stared at them and both went: "Ewe, ahh, don't do that in front of us" and "Oh dear God."

Amy and Dean laughed together.

"Sam," John laughed, "could you please go to the closet and pull out the air mattresses for our guests?"

Younger Sam nodded and left to go to the hallway. Older Sam went with him to help.

"I got it from here Dad," Dean smiled as he took the white gauze from his father's hand. He stood in front of Amy and pulled off a small square of gauze to attach to her forehead.

The two both stared at their Younger selves, who had now refused to stare at one another.

Laughing, Dean and Amy stared at one another as the two young teens went their separate ways.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"So, Stanford huh?" Younger Sam asked as he pulled out the folded air mattresses.

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah. It'll be a relief when you get to leave. Just hang it in there…four more years…"

He nodded slowly as Younger Sam closed the door. "Do you stop hunting?"

Sam turned to the young boy. He sighed and said, "I did for a while. But then I started up again…you'll know when the time comes. Come on, lets get this stuff to the living room."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John was on the kitchen phone ordering Chinese food.

Both Sams and Deans were pumping air into the mattresses while the Amys sat out on the back porch.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The back porch had black metal furniture: a circular table with four chairs. Luckily the chairs had gray cushions to go along with them.

Both Amys sat in the same way – Indian style.

Amy peeked in through the opened door and saw how the Deans and Sams argued about the fastest way to pump air.

"Awe, poor guys," Amy laughed.

Younger Amy laughed as she adjusted her blue dress.

"So, the future seems interesting for the two of us," Younger Amy grinned.

She nodded and Amy said, "You don't know what you want to do in life until your first semester of college – Kansas State – and then you get the best offer …to teach at Northwestern and be a Professor of Art History…"

"Art history?" the teen questioned. "Really?"

Amy nodded.

Younger Amy Cromwell sighed with a smile and thought, "Art history…wow…like…I'm taking my third art class this semester…I really like it…"

"And you'll love it more than you can ever imagine," Amy whispered slowly.

"You don't sound too enthused?" Younger Amy questioned.

Amy shrugged and rested her hands on her knees. "I still love my job…it's just…with this whole thing with Dean and Sam…"

"What whole thing?" the teenager asked.

"Well…" Amy thought carefully. "You…you learn a lot more about yourself..._new, special talents_…I'll explain it to you some other time."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_Around 6 P.M….Downtown Lawrence…_

The club was filled with loud music and flashing black, white and pink lights. Girls wearing seductive articles of clothing and bikinis were dancing on tables, around poles, and in mens' laps.

Most of the men wore conservative, business-type attire.

One business man with short, curly red hair sat alone in the dark corner of the dark club. His eyes were focused on the large stage where twenty or less girls were dancing and bending down to the edges of the platform to read for dollar bills.

The business man with red hair was later joined by the owner of the club. The owner wore torn jeans, a dirty white T-shirt and a black leather vest. He had long brown hair and dark, gray eyes.

"Mr. Chaplin," the owner greeted.

"No names, remember?" Chaplin gritted angrily.

"Sorry," the owner muttered. "So, you want her that much? She likes to choose her own men…"

"I want _her_…" Chaplin stared at the platform once again.

Both mens' eyes were staring at the woman who took all of the attention of the stage. While all the other women wore bright neon colors, this one wore all black. She wore a leather bra where her large breasts were the major focus. She wore a black bikini as she danced seductively around the center pole. The young woman looked to be about twenty-five; she had nice, slender, long legs and brown hair that reached the center of her back.

Chaplin, being in his mid forties, stared at the woman hungrily.

The owner nodded and he left to approach the platform. He snapped his fingers to get the attention of the men's favorite girl. The young woman in the black strip attire slowly stopped dancing and approached the owner slowly.

He whispered something into her ear and he used his eyes to point in the direction of Mr. Chaplin.

The beautiful young woman stared at the man and shook her head in disagreement.

The owner grabbed her arm angrily and whispered something threatening to her ear.

The woman pulled away and nodded slowly. As she walked by men were willing to pay anything to have a lap dance, the young stripper made her way to Chaplin.

The business man stood up and she led him to the back of the club. The two walked through a black curtain and then stepped behind a large black door.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The room was painted black. There was a large bed with old bed sheets in the corner.

Chaplin locked the door and slowly removed his black blazer. He was a rather portly man with a stomach that exceeded his belt.

The woman put her hands on her hips as she watched Chaplin remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"I've paid _good money_ for you…" Chaplin mentioned. "I have you for the _rest_ of the night…even until after the place _closes_…"

She stared at him and gave him a sexy smile. Chaplin stared at her hungrily and quickly made his move toward her.

The woman put her hand on his chest and glared at him.

"What?" Chaplin snapped. "I've paid my debt…now you're mine until morning…" He motioned her to get on the old bed.

The woman sighed and she slowly placed her hand on the man's chest. Her bright green eyes looked up at him and she gave him a devilish grin.

"The owner should have told you I like to have _my own_ men…on _my_ terms…" the woman whispered.

"_NOT_ tonight," Chaplin hissed and he quickly grabbed the woman and forced his mouth on hers. She didn't fight back but instead she forced the man up against the wall.

He laughed and enjoyed this motion. The woman held the man's hands up above his head.

"Mr. Chaplin…" the woman whispered, gazing deeper into his eyes. "This is what we're going to do…you're going to give me _all _the money you have…then you're going to go to the back alley…and _kill yourself_…understand?"

"Excuse me?" the man barked. But suddenly the woman forced herself upon the man and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

She pulled away slowly, her eyes turning into a brighter green.

"You have your instructions, understand?" the woman asked with a sly grin.

Chaplin, his eyes lost in a deeper gaze, nodded slowly. He nodded slowly and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a thick black leather wallet and opened it. He removed a thick mass of one hundred dollar bills. The woman took it from him with a grin and then Chaplin, leaving with his shirt still opened, went to the door, unlocked it, and then laughed.

The woman stared after him with a small smile.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Chaplin stood in the back alley by the dumpsters. He found a large piece of glass on the ground. The older man screamed and groaned in pain as he began to use the glass to cut into his chest. He then took the glass and slowly brought the pointed tip to his wrists.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Hope you're all enjoying. Updating as fast as I can. Reviews/Comments appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6 x The Temptress

A/N: For the record…I will distinguish between the Older and Younger People…it's a little difficult to keep writing "Older" and "Younger" so for the Older Amy, Dean, and Sam…I won't write "Older"…but for the Young people…I will write "Younger" understand?

Also, for example: If I write_: "Younger Amy and Sam"_ that means both Younger Amy and Younger Sam.

Hope this isn't confusing – ENJOY!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Six – The Temptress**

The earlier evening consisted of everyone eating Chinese food and discussing the future. Sam and his father refused to talk but conversations were flying all across the table on the floor. The Younger people were so interested in what the future held for each of them. The Older Amy, Sam, and Dean gave a few details but they didn't tell anything major. Younger Amy was still unaware that she would later gain stronger psychic abilities in the future. The young teenager left around ten that night but promised to be back in the morning.

Young Dean and Sam went to bed late as they had been lost in the many stories Dean and Sam told about their previous hunts.

John had gone to bed around nine and didn't stay to hear the stories or details of their adventures.

Three large air mattresses were set up in the center of the small living room. Amy slept in the middle of Dean and Sam.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The morning was still dark when Dean was up. He had enjoyed the previous night. Talking to their Younger selves had been interesting.

It was too early for Dean to be usually up. He sat out on the back porch shirtless and only wore jeans. The weather was cool and Dean didn't mind the fresh air and nice breezes. He sat, slumped, in the porch chair as he gazed around the backyard. There was an area of woods and he could see through them to see other houses. The view wasn't that great, but it was something to look at.

Dean had his chin rested on his fist. Beside him, on the table, sat a black cup which was stained with the remains of dark brown coffee Dean had recently consumed.

He sat there gazing at his surroundings. His eyes weren't really looking at anything. He looked right pass the trees. Pass the houses. Pass the skies. He was absolutely lost in 1997.

He thought he would be out on the back porch alone for an hour more. It turned out he wasn't the only one up so early.

Amy gazed at Dean from inside the living room. She stared out the glass sliding doors and saw how he sat outside. A part of her was tempted to unblock her psychic feelings so she could understand what Dean was feeling right now.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean didn't turn at the sound of the glass door opening and closing.

Amy was dressed in black-blue-gray pajama pants and a white tank top with her gray zip-up over it. Her hair was pulled up into a short ponytail. Carrying a cup of hot coffee, Amy walked around to Dean and rested the cup on the table.

He sat up in his seat, finally realizing someone was outside with him.

"You're up early," Dean asked.

"It's _five_ in the morning," Amy whispered. "Why are _you_ up so early?"

It was clear she had brushed her teeth and washed her face. She had a fresh look to her. Dean smiled and he reached for Amy's hand.

He pulled her close to him. Amy sat down on Dean's lap with both legs swinging over one of his other legs. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and her hand rested on his bare chest.

Dean had his arm around her back and he tilted his head up when he felt Amy lean down to him. Their lips met slowly and Dean reached up to touch her face. The two pulled away slowly and Amy was touching his somewhat-scruffy face.

"Good morning," Amy greeted.

"G'morning," Dean whispered.

Amy sighed and she stared around the back porch and the surroundings.

The sky had gone from black to a more bluish color.

Dean had his hand resting on her waist and the other holding her hand. Amy's free hand was slowly stroking the back of Dean's hair.

She turned to him slowly and asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to use my psychic mind power on you?"

He gave her _that_ cocky grin and smiled. "I just couldn't sleep…I had to get up…get some coffee…get some fresh air. What about you?"

Amy sighed and said plainly. "I just had a bad dream, that's all. About a strip club."

Dean's eyes grew wide with interest. "Really now?" he asked playfully.

"Not that kind of dream," Amy said firmly. She let out a small laugh and said, "I can't remember much of it. Just…I remember thinking 'Men are pigs'…"

"Ah," Dean nodded his head.

Amy stared down at Dean and slowly leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead. She rested her head against his and enjoyed the feeling of Dean holding her so tightly against him. It was as if he would never let her go. Her side leaned against his bare chest – smooth pecs and hard abs.

"It's weird to be back…" Dean finally spoke. "Back _here_…"

She nodded slowly. Amy tilted her head so her lips rested against the side of his forehead.

Adjusting herself in his lap, Amy sat where she was looking directly at Dean. She touched his face, her thumb resting on his chin.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

He shrugged and lifted Amy's hand up to his lips. He placed a small kiss on her wrist and stared at up at her with soft, sad eyes.

"You're thinking about your mom…" Amy whispered slowly.

"Hey," Dean chuckled, "I thought we weren't going to use psychic powers-"

"I'm not, just an observation and a good guess," Amy smiled.

Dean grinned and said, "Yeah…it's just…odd. I lived in this house for about fourteen years…so much happened…but the only memories I can think of is about the home we used to have…the one where our mom…" He stopped and sighed.

"I wish you and Sam – and John – could have had more time with your mom…" Amy whispered sadly.

He nodded in sad agreement. "I love the life I live…hunting and killing the big bad…it's just…"

"You wonder what life would be if it was different…" Amy whispered. Dean nodded.

"Like…what would have happened if I did okay in school…" Dean thought. "What if I went to college…" He stared up at Amy. "Would it have taken us more than two decades for the two of us to get together…"

"Everything is meant to be," Amy reminded slowly. "You can't think about 'what if'…you need to look to the future…"

"That's ironic," Dean laughed.

Amy tilted her head and put both hands on his shoulders. "You may not have gone to college. You didn't grow up a normal life. At the age of four you took on full responsibility to take care of your brother…you're a good man…you'd die for your family…you'd die for others and their safety…you've saved more lives than I can imagine…and I think that's better than growing up and wearing a suit to work and making money…I'm proud of the men you and Sam have become…I still wish you two could have grown up in a better way…"

"You need to stop worrying about that, what's done is done…" Dean gave her a hopeful smile.

The two stared at each other for a moment and Amy rested her head against Dean's. She kissed his forehead as he stroked her arm.

They both seemed to be caught on Memory Lane. Usually after school was out, Sam, Dean and Amy used to come out to the back porch and just hang out.

Amy's finger slowly drew circles on Dean's shoulder. They sat in silence, watching the leaves of the trees sway to the east. It almost made them feel eighteen again.

Her brown eyes started to stray from the trees. Further into the back of the Winchester's yard stood a woman with flowing blonde hair and a white nightgown.

She sat up slowly and Amy narrowed her eyes at the figure.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Oh, umm," Amy thought. She sat up slightly and asked, "Can you get me a cup of coffee?"

He laughed. "You just brought one out."

"It's cold," Amy complained. "Besides I brought that one out for you and you and I drink different types of coffee."

Dean gave her an odd grin and nodded. Amy got up from her place on his leg and Dean leaned down to kiss her on the corner of her mouth.

She watched as Dean slowly went back inside the house. He closed the glass door and Amy quickly made her move to the wood area of the backyard.

Amy, barefoot, stepped carefully over the grass and branches. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the woman in white.

"So, you followed us back in 1997?" Amy whisper

Mary Winchester stared at her with a warm smile. She sighed and shook her head slowly.

Amy's eyes grew slightly wide. "Wait…you're _1997 Mary Winchester_…"

The beautiful ghost nodded.

"_Aimes_…" she whispered. _"So nice to see you…an odd occasion…but nice... I see you make Dean happy."_

"We just sort of…I dunno…our relationship didn't really start until about five days ago…" Amy explained sheepishly. "Do you understand what's going on?"

Mary nodded back. _"Strange at first…but then there were whispers…and I understood. Take care of my boys…"_

The woman smiled at her lovingly and took a step forward. Mary wrapped her arms around Amy, hugging her, but Amy couldn't feel it. She felt suddenly colder.

She closed her eyes with a sad smile. When Amy reopened them, she was staring into the trees.

"Amy?" Dean called from behind.

Turning around, Dean rested the new cup of coffee on the porch table and was making his way toward her.

Amy hugged herself and turned to him.

His eyes asked why she was standing there. Amy shrugged and smiled.

Dean shook his head and reached for Amy's waist. His hands pulled her closer to him and the two laughed as their foreheads touched.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_7 A.M…_

Younger Dean and Sam came out of their room, dressed, carrying their school things.

Amy and Sam were leaning the air mattresses against the wall while Dean reappeared from the bathroom with a clean-shaven face.

Dean scratched his wet head with a white towel slung over his shoulder. His white T-shirt was slightly wet on the shoulders. He looked around and asked, "Dad still sleeping?"

"You know him," Sam said, he and Amy finishing with the air mattresses. "He sleeps until one and then he decides it's time to do something."

Younger Sam placed his bag and books on the table as he yawned slowly. Younger Dean sat down at the small dining room table. He leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"So, you guys are still going to be here when we get back from school?" Younger Dean asked.

Amy, out of her PJs, smiled and said, "I think so. John's psychic friend – Missouri? – she's coming by today to help us with this time loop stuff."

Sam was back in the living room turning on the T.V. He yawned and stretched his long arms. He left the television on a random news station and then left to join the group in the kitchen/dining room area.

Dean came out of the kitchen drinking a large glass of water. He placed the cup on the table and sat down across from his Younger self.

At that point everyone heard the front door open. Everything was aware already of who it was.

Younger Amy came inside with her car keys swinging along her finger. Her hair was put up into a ponytail.

She gazed at everyone around the table and grinned. "So, I wasn't dreaming."

"'Afraid not," Sam smiled.

"This is still _so_ amazing," Younger Amy breathed.

"Remember, _'mums'_ the word," Amy whispered.

"_Mums_?" Both Deans questioned.

Amy rolled her eyes and she stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

Younger Amy's eyes were slowly moving from Younger Sam and Younger Dean to Older Sam and Older Dean. She smiled and said, "Wow…you guys really do grow up to be pretty good looking."

Dean made a cocky smile.

"I mean, Sam's always been good looking," Younger Amy smiled. "Dean, you really went through a growth spurt, huh?"

Younger Dean narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a fake smile.

Sam let out a quiet laugh and watched as Younger Amy went to Younger Sam and placed a small kiss on his head.

"G'd'morning kiddo," Younger Amy greeted.

"'Morning, Amy," Younger Sam smiled, the fourteen-year-old stared down at the black watch on his wrist.

"We should get going…" Younger Sam noted. He stood up to grab his things while Younger Dean rolled his eyes. He stood up slowly with Younger Amy and Sam and grabbed his books as well.

"No skipping," Amy pointed her finger at Younger Dean.

"Hey-" the teenager protested but Younger Amy walked by and quickly slapped the back of his head.

"Dean," Younger Dean complained, "do the Amys always tell us what to do?"

"It seems that way-" Dean started, but he caught Amy's glare and stopped talking.

Younger Amy waved her hand at the Older three and she was followed closely by Younger Sam and Dean. The three teenagers left and the front door closed behind them.

Amy sat down by the table, across from Dean, and sighed.

Sam sat with them and rubbed his head.

"What's with the two of you?" Dean asked while drinking more water.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "I felt like I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Dido," Amy agreed.

Her tone was morose. About two hours ago she had seen the ghost of their dead mother. Amy's guilt was back. She wanted to tell Sam and Dean that she could see Jessica and Mary. That she could talk with them as if they were normal, live people. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell them. But how could she not say anything? _Tell them about your feelings and the things you can see…tell them EVERYTHING…_

"I had the oddest dream," Sam explained. (Amy wasn't paying attention.) "It was an exotic dance club, possibly a strip club-"

"What-" Dean asked but was interrupted by Amy's abrupt movement at the table.

She put her hands on the table and said, "Guys I want to tell you something."

Dean and Sam turned to her.

"Umm, well, remember with that whole Natiskawa mess? And I sort-of-died…" Amy reminded. "Remember…while I was gone…I learned a lot from your mom and Jess? About my psychic abilities and some other stuff? And I told you I wasn't going to tell you guys until I figured it out for myself? Well…I still haven't figured everything out but there is some stuff I want to tell-"

"Wait, Amy," Dean said quickly. "Sorry" He apologized for interrupting "wait a minute…Sam, you had a dream about a strip club too?"

"Yeah, and?" Sam questioned.

His eyes darted to Amy and Dean said, "Amy had one too."

Amy turned to the new subject. "What was your dream about?"

"Oh, umm," Sam tried to remember. "I remember seeing…this woman…she's dancing on stage – dressed in black – and apparently some guy just pays to _spend time_ with her…and that's all I can remember at the moment-"

"I had a dream of a woman, in black, and she was in a room with this man. He was sort of businessy. And he came onto her but she didn't seem to want that…and then…"

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

Amy shrugged and said, "She said something about wanting the man to die…or kill himself…?"

Dean stared at the both of them and he quickly got up from his seat. Sam and Amy watched as Dean went through his duffel bag on the floor and pulled out their father's journal.

He brought it back to the table and Dean opened up several pages and pointed at a sheet of old yellow paper.

"Here…Dad made a log of all the creatures he killed…" Dean pointed.

Sam had never seen this part of his father's journal.

Amy looked down and read: "_'January 1984: I took on my first job. A poltergeist in an old man's shop'_…"

Sam gazed down at the log and continued: "_'February 1984: Faced a monster earlier this week. It's called a Black Dog. Got a couple of bruises and aches in my back'_…"

Dean flipped through several of the pages until he read aloud, "_'September 1997: Stayed home this time to take care of work. Faced a Temptress. I didn't kill her. It was an accident. She was human, after all. She ran into the street. I tried to stop her. She was hit by a truck'_…"

"Wait," Sam thought. "I don't remember Dad facing a Temptress…"

He shook his head and Dean said, "Dad didn't tell us…remember? He said he was staying in Lawrence for a while because we were starting school…I learned later he just really stayed because there was a situation with a Temptress-"

"What's a Temptress?" Amy asked.

"A Seductress," Dean explained. "Women are Temptresses and men are Tempters…they originate from Europe but it's not clear how they came about-"

"They were usually the sons and daughters of concubines. They were children born out of lust," Sam continued. "They possess skill to tempt and seduce. They can also live for a very long time, they're not immortal, but they can look like they're twenty for fifty or so years…"

"Dad faced a bad one," Dean remembered. "He told me once while it was just me and him on a hunt. There were odd deaths of rich business men. Dad went to check it out. There was a strip club in downtown – in our time, the place was closed down – but now…Dad told me he learned it was a Temptress. She killed men, took their money…she tried to pull one over our Dad but he eventually made the decision to take her to the police… _'She was human, after all'_…" Dean quoted from the journal. "Dad told me he couldn't kill her. They may not be normal people but they're still human. The Temptress ran from him and Dad chased after her. She apparently made the wrong turn and Dad chased her into the street and she was hit by a car and died instantly…"

"So Sam and I had a dream about her…" Amy commented. "Does this mean we're supposed to help?"

Sam said, "I mean…the Temptress is taken care of by Dad alone…we don't really need to help…_but still_…having dreams about it makes me wonder if there's a better way to handle this."

"A better way?" Dean asked. "She was hit by a truck. She killed people."

"Tell me more about the Temptress," Amy asked.

Dean sighed and explained, "Usually Temptresses (and Tempters) are usually civil. _Most_ of the time they're good people. They only use their power to get money from scrupulous characters and donate the cash to charity. It's the ones who like to make an impression that we worry about. The Temptress Dad faced in particular was odd. Her powers weren't strong. In order to get a man under her full control she would have to be around them more than once or twice and she would kiss them more than once…after that they do anything she wants…plus it only works when men are under emotional or physical stress…when they're vulnerable."

"We need to get Dad up and talk to him about this," Sam noted. "And I guess we need to get to work."

"Gee, I thought we were actually gonna take a vacation. After all, Christmas this year was a little rocky," Amy mocked.

Dean nodded and said, "We'll talk to Dad and get the Temptress out of the way. We have to wait until Missouri gets here though and tells us about our time loop situation."

"Great, more fun added," Amy laughed sarcastically.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Trying to update as fast as I can. I've been working a lot lately and I want to get to the fun stuff. I hope you're all enjoying! Many apologies for lack-of-update-ness and not-a-lot-of-fun-and-interesting chapters. Reviews/Comments appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7 x Sam's Premonition

**Chapter Seven – Sam's Premonition**

_I almost told them…_Amy thought angrily as she stood before the bathroom mirror. Dean and Sam talked amongst themselves in the living room while they waited for John to wake up. There was no rush in waking the man up. Standing beside the sink, Amy let the cold water run through her hands and fingers. She splashed her neck with the cool droplets and turned off the faucet. Her eyes gazed into the mirror, focusing on the red gash on the tip of her forehead. It was almost a perfect circle. She sighed at the sight of her most recent wound. A bruise she had received during Christmas by her chin had just disappeared. Now this.

_Just tell them… 'I see dead people'… 'Dean, Sam, I can see and communicate with the dead'… 'I talk to Mary and Jessica all the time'… 'I learned a lot while I was sort-of-dead'… 'Nice weather, huh?'…_

She gripped the edge of the sink and stared back into her reflection. Amy was angry with herself. She was ashamed. One: She was told directly by Mary and Jessica to NOT tell Dean and Sam what she knew. Two: If Dean and Sam knew, they WOULD lose focus of the mission at hand. Three: Dean and Sam deserved to have some type of chance to directly communicate with their dead mother and girlfriend.

Her eyes closed. _Dammit._

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam rolled up the sleeves of his blue shirt. "I'm just saying I'm not sure if we should get involved. Our focus is to _get back_ to 2005…" He paused. "1997 can take care of itself."

"We _know_ Dad is going to face a _Temptress_," Dean whispered angrily. "And you want to keep _out_ of it?"

"We _need_ to spend time trying to get back home, Dean," Sam protested. "Amy needs to get back to Illinois – before January – and we need to hit the road so we can find 2005-Dad and find the thing that _killed_ Mom and Jess." He took a deep breath. "We can't linger. _Especially now_."

"If we have the chance to help, we are, got that?" Dean ordered.

Sam nodded and obliged. "If we have the chance, then yes. But we need to focus on getting home. We need to wake up Dad and make sure Missouri Mosely is coming today."

"You need to chill, seriously dude," Dean said annoyingly.

"Dean," Sam said firmly. "I know this isn't like we're taking care of some evil – a ghost or demon – but we're still in big trouble. We have no idea how us being here is affecting this time and if us being here is gonna affect 2005."

The older brother sighed and nodded. "Let's give Dad another hour. It's only eight. He needs sleep."

Sam nodded. "I'm gonna go out back," he stood up from the chair. "I need some air."

Dean nodded and watched as the younger brother made his way to the glass doors, slid them opened, and stepped outside.

Amy came out of the bathroom then. Her red-brown hair was put up in a black clip. A few rogue strands were seen dangling beside the back of her neck. She wore a great tank top with three-inch straps.

She walked over to Dean at the table and sat beside him.

"Sam really needs to chill," Dean muttered. "He can't stand being here."

"You know it was hard for him when he was a teenager," Amy defended. "You followed your father's orders while Sam defied them." She sighed sadly. "I remember the fighting. Don't you?"

He shook his head slowly. "Sam just didn't know. He didn't have any sense then – or now."

"C'mon," Amy laughed. "You can't actually believe that, do you? Your ex-marine father brought you boys up to learn how to attack and kill monsters besides pushing you guys to pursue your academics or a better future-"

"So what I'm doing – what we're doing – now isn't acceptable?" Dean laughed mockingly. "Just because it's not society-presentable, still-"

"I'm not trying to start an argument, Dean," Amy put in quickly. "Just know that there were different sides and different beliefs when it came to this family – your family – so please, just give Sam the benefit of the doubt."

"You always stick up for him." Dean grumbled.

Amy tilted her head to the side and said, "Sam was the sibling I never had. Of course I'm always going to stick up for him."

"And what about me?" Dean pouted.

"You were my annoying best friend who I got into trouble with," Amy explained. "And do you really want me to compare you to a sibling?"

He laughed. It was the first time in the conversation he had smiled. "No, I guess not."

"Good, now we understand each other," Amy said happily.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam sat outside on the edge of the wood porch besides in a chair. He arms rested on his bent knees and his fingers played with the blades of grass. He touched the ground and looked around at the trees. It was a backyard he had grown up to play in. He remembered the huge park down the street. Dean and he used to take a soccer ball or football and they would spend the whole day there. So many memories. Too much.

It bothered him. A part of him almost loathed the idea of being back here. He was passed the whole thing of what happened twenty-two years ago. This was just a greater reminder.

Plus Sam was back in a time where he would be forced to watch the awkward relationship between his Younger self and his father. His dad never used "those three words" too often to the boys. Sometimes it could be clearly written on his face. But growing up without a mother, sometimes hearing those words could do some good.

He remembered the outburst between him and his father when Sam announced he earned a full scholarship to Stanford. John was furious at the idea of his son going as far to California. Plus he was unhappy with the fact that Samuel Winchester was actually going to purse a normal life. And to stop hunting. John and Sam had exchanged many words that night. John had been ready to punch a wall. Sam had been ready to go directly into his room, pack his things, and just leave. But Sam had stayed. He stayed for graduation. Two weeks later his things were packed and Amy and her parents and some of Sam's friends were at the airport to see him off. John hadn't come. He had been in Vancouver with Dean. Dean had been able to send a telegram of congrats. There had been no word from his father.

Sam realized he was tearing each blade of grass into thin strands. He dropped them back into the earth and cleaned off his hands.

His almond colored eyes blinked several times. Sam rubbed his eyes slowly…

_The woman no longer wore a black bikini outfit. She wore jeans and a tight red blouse. Her legs crossed one another as she sat on a nice white leather couch. Curly brown hair hung by her shoulders while she wore bright red lipstick. Her green eyes stared around the very nice-looking home._

_She was soon joined by a man in his thirties. He brought over two glasses and a bottle of wine._

_It was nighttime. The man wore a white dress shirt and pants. He leaned over the couch to turn off the lamp in the room. Light was given off by another lamp in the corner of the penthouse._

_The man leaned over and placed his hand on the woman's thigh. She smiled at the touch. His hand started to roam up and down her leg as he leaned over further to kiss the woman's neck. The man enjoyed what he was doing but the woman appeared as if the man was simply doing nothing by holding her hand. She didn't react or close her eyes in the pleasure the man was trying to cause. The man grabbed her knee and his hand went in the opposite direction._

_The woman reached for the man's waist and brought him closer to her. He was almost hovering above her now. Her head leaned back against the cushioned arm of the sofa. The man was now on top of her. His hands moved along her stomach. His fingers began to roam north. Her breasts were now the target. The woman slowly removed the man's hand from her body and she tilted his head so he was looking at her. She brought his lips down to hers and he kissed her passionately. He continued to force himself harder on her and they slowly pulled away. _

_She smiled at him sexily and her green eyes gazed deeply into his. The man smiled down at her and the woman whispered slowly, "Give me all of your money…"_

_The man laughed goofily. It was like he was a shy teenage boy. The man nodded and sat up quickly. He pulled out his wallet and removed all the dollar bills and credit cards._

_The woman in red stood up slowly and gathered the money and credit cards into her hand. He also handed his checkbook to her._

_She grinned devilishly and approached the man once more. Her lips crushed his and she pulled away quickly. "Now listen…I want you to wait until tomorrow night…and I want you to act as normally as you can. I don't want people knowing about us. And tomorrow…around seven…I want you to kill your wife, understand?"_

_The man nodded with a silly grin. The woman nodded slowly and said, "Remember what I told you…" She leaned up and kissed him again…_

Sam opened his eyes as he gasped for air. The image that had flashed before his eyes had only taken a second. He felt as if he had held his breath the entire time. Sam thought about the vision and quickly jumped up to his feet and ran back inside.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Short chapter, sorry, I'll update ASAP.


	9. Chapter 8 x Temptress ResearchMissouri

SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE

A/N: I love all the reviews/comments! Thank you so much. I'll try and update as much as I can. Enjoy! And sorry about previous-short chapters! Enjoy!

2nd A/N: "Scarecrow" was awesome! Hope you all watched it!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Eight – Temptress Research / Missouri's Visit**

"She told him to kill his wife?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded quickly and ran a hand through his hair worriedly.

"It felt like…" Sam said breathlessly. "I think what I saw is supposed to take place tonight…so the guy is going to kill his wife tomorrow night…at seven…"

"I don't understand," Amy asked as she brought Sam a glass of water. The three sat together at the dining room table. Sam drank the water quickly. "So," Amy continued, "she has the man's money…why tell him to go after his wife?"

"She's a nasty Temptress," Dean noted. "And if she's just trying to cover her tracks…why wait 'till tomorrow?"

"She has the credit cards," Sam explained, "she'll want to get the cash ASAP."

"Great," Amy sighed. "Do you remember where this takes place?"

"Umm," Sam thought. "A really nice place. I'm pretty sure it was a penthouse. I _know_ it wasn't a home or an apartment."

Sam Winchester's latest premonition caused Dean to look more closely at his younger brother. This was the child who had to grow up not knowing his mother. He had to grow up knowing that something evil and unnatural took Mary Winchester away from his family. He was the one who hated to hunt and vowed to never do it again. And here he was. Being the closest thing to the very evils he faced.

"Did you see her enough to identify her?" Dean asked.

He nodded and Sam said, "I've seen her twice in visions."

Dean nodded and said, "If we can't find the location of the penthouse, we should go directly to that strip club. Dad told me it was called 'The Blossom'…"

"We can make phone calls today of all the five-star hotels downtown and see if we can figure out who is staying in the penthouse," Amy suggested.

They each heard a door open. Dean, Sam and Amy turned to see John Winchester come out of his room. His black hair was a mess and he ran a hand over his thin beard. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans. The same clothes he wore yesterday.

"Good morning," John greeted.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

In the kitchen, Amy poured a cup of hot coffee while Dean and Sam explained things to John.

"Temptress," John repeated. "Yeah, I admit it; I've been investigating a little bit. In August, two business men died. One was found by a bus port and the other in a hotel room. They were robbed completely of all their cash. Police reports give details that it looked like sexual activity took place or was _about_ to take place. I didn't realize it was a Temptress."

"Well, you do later on," Dean explained. "Dad, I remember when you did this…"

Dean explained the story of John Winchester's hunt of the Temptress while Amy brought the coffee to John. He listened intently to his Older son's story.

"So, I _do_ take care of the Temptress," John nodded.

"Yeah," Sam added, "but now that the three of us are here…we're not sure that you should be handling this alone…we feel that we need to help."

"Why?" John asked gruffly. "If I take care of it – no need to involve you."

"John," Amy explained softly. "We realize now that we _do_ need to help."

"Care to explain why?"

Amy sighed and turned to Sam and Dean.

"Dad," Dean tried, "Sam and Amy…they've both had dreams…about the Temptress…" He paused and thought how to make the next words. "And, well, Sam _just_ had another dream about her…"

"Dreams?" John asked. "C'mon, dreams-"

"_Visions_," Amy said quickly. John stared at her oddly. Amy swallowed and repeated, "Visions…Sam and I have _visions_…premonitions…and _pretty_ perceptive feelings about things…we're sort of…_umm_…"

"Psychic," Sam finished.

John sat back in his seat. His hands rested on the table and he looked down as he tried to process the new information.

"You grow up to be psychic?" John asked.

"Well, it seems Amy's has had more…experience with it than Sam," Dean tried to explain. "For Sam, it's sort of been on and off…"

John nodded and looked at Sam.

"I guess I am the son you wanted me to turn out to be," Sam grinned – but it was in a sad, bitter way.

He sighed and John rubbed his head. "Time travel and now my kid's a psychic…" John thought. "You too Amy?"

She simply nodded and Amy gave a small grin.

"Well…" John offered. "We…umm…" He paused and took a deep breath. And then another deep breath. "We…well…let's wait for Missouri…lets see what she has to say…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John had spent the last half hour on his cell phone trying to contact Missouri. Her house phone went immediately to an answering machine while her cell phone continued to ring.

Dean went through different television station, trying to keep an eye out on any reports related to the Temptress.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy and Sam sat at the desk in front of the computer in the up stairs room. Sam narrowed his eyes as he read the screen.

"A man named Clifford Chaplin- – son of the owner of Chaplin Chocolates – was found in an alley downtown…he cut his chest and then slit his wrists…" Sam read slowly.

"Eeesh, he killed himself?" Amy asked.

Sam nodded slowly. _This isn't right…_

"Chaplin was married and had two kids…he was pretty well off…" Sam continued, resting his thumb underneath his chin as he leaned in closer to the screen. "They're not sure why Chaplin would kill himself…he _was_ apparently happily married and…"

"Well?" Amy asked after a brief pause.

"The screen froze," Sam sighed.

Amy cocked her head and shrugged. "Thanks to great Microsoft '97…"

"I do miss Dell XP," Sam laughed as he sat back in the black chair.

The computer screen was frozen on the article while Sam and Amy waited patiently for the page to move up or down – or do anything for that matter.

Sam sat quietly as his eyes went to the window. His focus was on a tree.

Amy stared at him for a moment and asked, "Sam, you okay?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled. He turned to her slowly.

"You seemed sort of…freaked…" Amy mentioned. "After the vision…you seemed shaken up…I don't think Dean noticed – I kinda hand it to my somewhat-helpful psychic perception."

Sam thought for a moment and he let out a quiet breath. "My vision made me feel like I was actually there. I could see the exact details of their faces. It was like I was forced to watch what was taking place. One minute I'm looking at trees and then…I'm just not sure about all of this…"

"You have the gift," Amy said plainly.

"'Wish I could return it," Sam chuckled. Amy laughed back and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're meant to do great things," Amy grinned. "Your visions led you back to Lawrence where you saved that woman and her kids…your visions even saved me the night Natiskawa was trying to come back…I'd say it's a pretty neat talent."

"And you?" Sam asked with a small smile. "Are you happy like _this_?"

She sighed sadly and tried to smile. Sam stared at her, concerned, and gave her a questionable glance.

"Don't tell Dean," Amy admitted slowly. "My own psychic abilities don't come to me like yours do…I haven't had visions – while awake – lately…sometimes I still wake up in the night screaming or crying…I can't remember the dreams…I just know something terrible has happened…and my feelings…sometimes I can use that power like an on-off switch…sometimes I can't control it. Sometimes I can feel everyone's emotions in one room…it feels like a headache…feeling everything they feel…sometimes I know what they're thinking – not clearly – but I can understand them…trust me…you're the lucky one…"

"We were supposed to have these abilities," Sam said softly. "There has to be a bigger purpose out there…you told me that…"

Her doubtful look slowly turned into one that appeared hopeful.

Sam smiled and his gaze went back to the screen.

It was still frozen.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Damn that woman," John slammed his phone angrily down on the kitchen counter. He came around to see Dean still flipping through channels.

"Why are we damning women?" Dean called from his side of the room.

John rubbed his temple and placed his hands on his hips. "I can't get a hold of her…she said she'd be back today…"

He laughed and Dean continued to go through the channels.

Looking up slowly, John started to stare at Dean softly for a moment. "Dean?"

Dean turned and asked, "Sir?"

His father gave him a warm smile. "You've really made me proud, you know that?"

His eyes flinched. It was like saying "Cristo" to a demon.

John took a step forward and said, "I appreciate it, son, that you've taken what I've taught you to greater lengths…I could never imagine this…it shows that you've listened to me and have obeyed orders."

"You're my father," Dean said slowly. "That's what I'm supposed to do."

John sighed with a smile. "If only Sam was like you…" He shook his head.

Dean stared at his father. "Dad, Sam really has made you proud…you just haven't seen it…you know he would have gone off to law school if Jess hadn't…" He paused.

"Dean," John sighed. "I know you love your brother. And I _do love_ Sam. But what makes me proud is that he's hunting…"

John turned around and went back to the kitchen to continue the phone calls.

He stared after his dad. Dean sighed sadly and his eyes went back to the T.V. _Sam was a good kid in school…straight A's…never got into trouble…Stanford…and you're not proud?_

"_You've really made me proud, you know that?"_

He stopped playing with the remote control and dropped it onto the couch.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy and Sam came downstairs with three different printed articles. Sam handed Dean the packets as the three huddled around the table.

"First victim: Oliver Prate, most of his fortune came from inheritance, had a fiancé, body found at a bus port in his car, half naked…his tie was wrapped around his neck – someone strangled him with it…" Sam announced.

"Second victim: Victor Micha, owned a chain of hotels, divorced three times, his body was found on the balcony of one of his hotels – The Emerald Jewel – he drank enough Jack Daniels and tequila to put him into a fatal coma…he was, umm, completely naked when they found him," Amy continued.

"And the third victim…from last night…" Sam sighed slowly. "Clifford Chaplin…father owns a chocolate company… married and had two kids…found in an alley…he slit his wrists…"

Dean stared down at the articles. "All three robbed _completely_ of _everything_…" His eyes grew wide. "These guys were wiped out…bank accounts and wallets emptied…damn…she's good."

"But deadly," Amy whispered. "We need to go to this 'Blossom' place…Sam needs to identify her and then…well…we can chase her into a street if it helps…"

"She's still _partially_-human," Dean offered. "We've taken care of pissed off ghosts, demons and monsters and all that jazz before…" He licked his lips. "But she's still _partially human_…"

"So was the shape shifter," Sam reminded.

"Yeah, but that was different…he was about to kill you," Dean defended. "Plus, there can only be one me in this world and that guy was about to ruin my life-"

John joined the three by the table. He shook his head and said, "No word from Missouri."

The three sighed together and stared back down at the articles.

"'Kay, here's the game plan," Dean constructed, "we go to the 'Blossom' tonight…Sam, you identify her…we pull her off to the side – try not to fall ill to her charms – and restrain her somehow…"

"We'll have to look like rich men," John reminded. "Or at least act like them. We have to wear suits and all that. Men are only allowed in-"

"Hey," Amy protested. "So I'm not involved with this? Are you kidding me?"

"Amy," John sighed. "Men get in through the front…women get in through the _back_, catch my drift?"

"The only women in that place are dancers?" Amy asked. "_Ugh_, men…"

"You need to stay here," Dean told her softly. "Or stay in the car outside the club. We'll-"

"You want me to wait in the car while the three of you are in danger of a Temptress – remember? All she has to do is do a little dance and then force herself on you and the next thing you know she's going to rob you-"

"Amy," Sam tried to calm her down. He knew she didn't like it when she wasn't involved. "Shady men get in and shady men come out…the women are just toys to them – _things_ – plus you've been through enough…relax…you didn't exactly get the Christmas break you wanted."

"Just because Dean tried to kill me doesn't mean I just want to take a _break_," Amy complained. She tried to calm herself down and took a breath.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John sighed as he opened the door as he gave an annoyed glare to the person standing outside the house.

Missouri Mosely remained the same height Dean and Sam remembered back in Lawrence. Her black hair was much longer and was together in tight braids. She wore a black sweater and jeans and carried a large brown purse by her side. Her plump and cheeks grinned at John as she was finally allowed in.

"Sorry," Missouri apologized with a giggle. "I just got back to Kansas. Came straight here. My cell was dead…"

She walked pass John and came into the living room area where Dean, Sam, and Amy were waiting.

Dean and Sam stared at the woman they were familiar with.

"Well well…" Missouri whispered, gazing at the three. "Future travelers…how interesting."

Amy was about to say hello but Missouri turned her focus to the young woman quickly. "Amy, very nice to meet you…" she said gently.

"Oh, hi," Amy murmured.

Missouri looked at Dean and Sam and gave them a secretive smile. "And well…we've already met."

"Hi," Sam grinned.

John joined them and put his hands on his hips. "So, do you have information-"

"John Winchester, you damned fool," Missouri rolled her eyes. "I came, didn't I? Ppsshh, don't doubt Missouri Mosely, now." She had a soft, sweet, but stern tone.

"So," Missouri sighed, sitting on the couch while the three remained standing. "Like John told you…you three have nothing to worry about. Time loops are quite simple. According to theory."

"And what is the theory?" Dean asked.

She shook her head in an aggravated way. "You're just like your father…not always a good quality." Missouri shot John a glare. "But…I've talked with some close contacts of mine. They call themselves scientific psychics. Time loops allow those who enter it – you three – the opportunity to pass through them and relive the past or future…you three came to 1997…so…you're from _2005_…interesting…"

"Can we get back?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Missouri answered nicely to Sam. "And this is how you can…you'll _know_ it…you'll _feel_ it…you'll know when it's time to leave…"

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Time loops are rare but they choose locations for a reason," Missouri explained. "This time loop found you three interesting…you each share the same past…time loops have a mind of their own…they attach to those who have interesting histories…like you…you're here for a _reason_…you're here to relive the past because there's something each of you must look at very meticulously…

"This part…I just don't understand…" Missouri shook her head and laughed. "Well…this isn't exactly the past…this isn't your past necessarily…this is a different world on a different plane…it means whatever _you _do in _our_ time…it won't change the future…to you…this is just a repetition, an echo…so once you know when the time is right to return back to your normal time…everything that has happened here since the moment you three arrived will go back to the way they should have been-"

"Everything will go back to the exact moment we came back?" Amy asked.

"So our Dad is going to go through and go after the Temptress, anyway?" Dean questioned.

Missouri nodded. "John can fall dead right now…but when you three go back to 2005, he'll sure be live and kickin' and annoying the hell outa me." The woman laughed and Amy let a shy smile reveal itself.

"What about _our_ time?" Sam asked.

"Your time is frozen," Missouri went on. "You have nothing to worry about."

Amy sighed in relief and said, "Well that's good to know."

"Coffee?" John asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Yes, please," Missouri replied sweetly. She placed her brown purse beside her feet and stared at the three with a grin.

"Thank you," Amy smiled. "Thanks for telling us everything…I was worried-"

"You worry too much, girl," Missouri laughed. "You're brave…strong…you just worry too much. Ah, and I understand you're having difficulty with your powers…trust me, it's all a big bumpy road…but you'll get there…"

Her dark eyes went to Sam. "Heh, well," Missouri smiled. "You seem to be handling things just fine. So, a Temptress? I met one while I was a teen, a nice young man, he liked to get free food but he made up for it, trust me."

"You're a mind reader?" Amy asked.

"I have a few other talents-" Missouri explained. Her eyes went to Dean. "I don't like jokes, boy."

Dean raised his eyebrows. He had forgotten how quick her mind worked.

Missouri turned back to Amy and she smiled. "May I give some advice?"

Amy nodded.

"Relax…" Missouri said softly. "I understand you're having problems sleeping. I had the same thing when I was younger. You must try and relax. Take baths at night. Like I said, you worry too much…"

John returned with a red cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Missouri said as she took the cup generously. She took a sip and sighed.

"So everything's fine, then?" John asked.

"So much worry in this household…" Missouri sighed. "All the Winchesters…and those who get involved with the Winchesters…so much worry. Dang, people forget how to relax…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: I apologize…I've been spending the last 3 days writing this – ten minutes each day. I've been working a lot and I've been stressed. Sorry if my writing has been, well, SHITTY…things have been difficult but I don't want that to affect the story. Hope you're all enjoying. I just need some pep. I'll update ASAP.


	10. Chapter 9 x Understanding

**Chapter Nine –Understanding**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. He waited patiently, like he always did, sitting on the fancy beige couch with a small glass of whiskey sitting beside him. He worried. Most of the time his sister would arrive back during the night, sober, and she would plainly rest the thick wad of money on the table. Nowadays, she would come back, drunk, smelling of previous passion shared with another man, and she would bring a large garbage bag filled with more cash.

There had been no word from Jezebel for a full day. She usually checked in. She used to check in. Her brother, Tobias, sat quietly in the couch as he stared at the nice-looking hotel room. He had actually gotten used to the place. Normally they would move from location, but for once, he felt like he was in a home.

Tobias looked to be in his late twenties. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore a plain black sweater and his arms were crossed firmly against his chest.

"Jezebel, where are you…" Tobias whispered aloud.

He reached for his drink and took a long sip. Tobias breathed quietly as he relaxed his eyes.

_Jezebel…sister…where are you…_

He could see her now. _She wore her long golden brown trench coat with the collar wrapped tightly around her neck. Her curly brown hair flew beside her cheek as she walked down the street with a confidant smile. _

His eyes opened and Tobias slowly placed his glass back on the table beside him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Minutes later the door opened and Jezebel strolled in. She sighed and locked the door cautiously behind her. She dropped her card key on a nearby dresser and walked into the living room.

She spotted her brother sitting on the couch with his eyes looking out the window.

"You really need to get out," Jezebel giggled. She removed her coat, revealing tight black jeans and a red halter top.

Tobias looked up at her plainly. "Where the hell have you been?"

She pouted her bright red lips playfully. "Dear Brother…I was _out_…"

"You're _out_ a lot more now…" he snapped back. He stood up defiantly with his hands on his hips. "So, I turned on the news today…three guesses what I saw…"

"Hmm…lemme think…" she whispered. Jezebel shot a cold glance toward her sibling. Green eyes enraged. "You saw ol' Cliff Chaplin on the news?"

"Your handy work?" Tobias barked.

Her green eyes were like lasers. Jezebel's gaze impaled him. "I'm taking care of us."

"Sister," Tobias fought back. His rage had melted away from his face. Now it was a look of concern. "Three men are dead…"

"They weren't innocent…" Jezebel rolled her eyes. "These men were the types who would take advantage. I'm doing all the females in this world a favor. I keep those scumbags gone while every little girl can go to bed, safe, knowing that she won't be harmed by a filthy man-"

"It's not your job," Tobias repeated. "It's not your place to decide who lives and who dies. It was hard at first for me to accept your _night job_…but _now_…killing-"

"They did it to themselves."

"_SISTER_!" Tobias shouted angrily. Jezebel backed away against the wall. His dark eyes were focused on hers. "It's bad enough you and I must take an innocent life every year to _survive_…" He swallowed guiltily. "For the last century…I've had to deal with that. But killing for fun, pleasure, or what you call _justice_…I can't stand for it."

"How can you stop me?" Jezebel snapped. "C'mon Brother…why don't you stand for justice…why not stop me…" She smiled at her sibling's silence. "See…I can't touch you and you can't touch me…we need each other, Brother…you die, I die, remember?"

Tobias looked away.

Jezebel stared at her brother with soft eyes. She approached him slowly and placed her hand on his chest.

"We have a few days before we must find ourselves a decent heart…and it'll give us more time in this world…you know I'm not ready to join our dear family…" Jezebel reminded. Her whispers were tranquilizing. "I promise…once it's done…we can leave this place. We can go back to the old country if you like…I promise we'll even donate some money…dear Brother, Tobias…it's your _job to take care of me_…we may not be immortals…but we have a chance – an opportunity! And I'm not willing to give it up…now you must stand by my side, Brother…you are my Guardian and Protector…do not disappoint your sister…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy and Missouri sat outside on the back porch. The younger woman drank a glass of ice tea while the wiser psychic gazed at the scenery. She took in a deep breath and Missouri smiled.

"It feels like a good day…some trouble, yes…but good…" Missouri whispered.

She nodded and Amy stared through the trees.

"I want to understand," Amy muttered underneath her breath. Her hands were folded awkwardly in her lap. "I want to know…what's happening…what's happening to them…and me…"

Missouri nodded slowly. "You're having mixed feelings about things."

Amy nodded. "I want to tell Dean and Sam the truth about everything-"

"But you've been warned," Missouri reminded. "John's dead wife and Sam's dead girlfriend…they talk with you…a lot…and they have already advised that Dean and Sam remain unknowing of your abilities."

"But for how long?" Amy sighed. "I mean…if I was in their place…I would want to know…I would have to know…"

"Amy, dear," Missouri tried sadly. "You know that everything happens for a reason. Dean and Sam are meant not to know yet…these types of things take time…"

"And Sam?" Amy asked. "I know he's a stronger psychic than I am…maybe even stronger than you…but-"

"It'll come to him, in time…" Missouri comforted. "I know you worry for Sam…you know that he and Dean are targets of that horrible thing that killed Mary Winchester…" She rubbed her hands nervously together. "Trust me, darlin'…the only helpful thing you can do is to be a good friend…"

Amy made a short grunting sound and protested, "But I want to do more…it's not fair for either of them…"

"You'll understand soon," Missouri whispered. "Everything will come down to the main point and you'll understand…you play a very important role in their lives…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean, Sam and John reviewed the printed articles once more and then they discussed the plan for the evening.

John was upstairs creating fake IDs and business cards while Dean and Sam double-checked that they still had their old suits from the airplane demon incident.

The two brothers set out their matching black suits over the couch and Dean scratched his head.

"So, the Blues Brothers return…" he muttered. "Gah…"

Sam stuck his hands into his pockets. "Another fun evening. At least we're going on a hunt with Dad."

Dean nodded slowly. "Maybe Missouri knows some way to repel the Temptress – just in case…"

The younger brother nodded and he turned toward the closed glass doors. He could see Missouri and Amy deep in conversation.

Dean stared at the two women outside as well. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Sam shrugged. "Missouri's probably warning Amy about you." The twenty-two-year-old laughed.

He gave his brother a mock grin and Dean continued to stare at Amy. Sam noticed this.

"So, how are things with you and Amy…" Sam asked slowly.

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged. "Good…we've been 'together' for like what…a week? I dunno…things are fine…nothing's really different between us-"

"Except for the whole kissing thing," Sam added.

He put on a smug smile. Dean replied, "I like that part."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Dean and Amy were in an argument when they walked through the front door. Younger Sam dropped his bag and books by the door as he quickly left the hallway to avoid the loud shouts erupting from the teenagers' mouths.

The five – John, Dean, Sam, Amy, and Missouri – had been sitting in the living room when they heard the teenagers come toward them.

Younger Sam waved his hand at the group.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he watched Younger Amy and Dean cross their arms angrily over their chests and they separated from each other.

"Amy made a date with that idiot Eric Trent," Younger Dean laughed. "Remember? That stupid, over-sized jock-"

"He's _not_ stupid," Younger Amy fought back. "He's a nice guy-"

"He has more experience with his football than he does with dating!" Younger Dean shouted back. "I'm just trying to keep an eye out for you-"

"Ppplease!" Younger Amy screamed back. "You're totally jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TO!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Older Dean waved his hands in defense. He got up from the chair and stood in between the bickering teenagers.

"Eric Trent?" Dean questioned. "I remember that guy…didn't he…"

Older Amy nodded and she stood up too. "Yeah…he sort of…umm…went through a few _changes_ during the summer after graduation."

"Such as?" Younger Amy asked.

Amy stuck her hands into her pocket and Dean finished, "Eric Trent's gay."

Younger Dean's eyes grew wide. His upset frown suddenly changed into a wide grin. He pointed at Younger Amy and continued to laugh.

"You're dating a gay guy!"

"Am NOT!" Younger Amy shouted. "Eric Trent is not…I mean…it's not possible-"

"Sorry sweetie," Amy whispered. "It's true. And don't worry…you only go on one date with him…"

Younger Amy sighed as Younger Dean continued to smile smugly at her.

"Well, umm, kids," John said as he stood up. He waved his hand to Missouri and introduced, "This is Missouri Mosely. My very helpful – at times – psychic contact."

Missouri smiled at the three young teenagers. She shook hands with Younger Sam first. Younger Amy was next and Younger Dean merely tilted his head at her as a greeting.

"So…" Younger Dean asked, "what's going on?"

"Our situation has been worked out, sorta…" Sam detailed. "But now we have other problems."

"We have a hunt to take care of," John announced.

Younger Dean looked seriously at his father. "Anything we can do?"

John shook his head. "I want you boys to stay out of this one. Okay? Besides, I got your future selves helping out."

"Except me…" Amy sighed annoyingly.

"Why's that?" Younger Amy asked.

"We're dealing with a Temptress," Dean explained. "Dad, Sam and I need to go to this night club tonight…men only, you know?"

"Ohh…" Younger Dean and Sam said in unison.

"I still want to help," Amy pouted.

Dean turned to her on the couch and sighed. "Amy…its best if you don't get involved-"

"Hello – psychic feelings?" Amy reminded. "I can make sure you guys don't get tempted-"

"Wait, _psychic_?" Younger Amy questioned.

"Amy," Dean continued, "I know you don't like the idea of me going to a strip club, but please-"

"Excuse me?" Amy snapped. "That has nothing to do with it. I don't want you guys getting tempted and – oh, what was that – KILLED."

"Jealous," Dean muttered.

"Am not."

"Are to-"

"Okay, stopping this NOW…" Sam said aloud. "Look…we're going to go and take care of this tonight. Plus, maybe my own psychic ability will come in handy-"

"Wait, _your_ psychic ability?" Younger Sam questioned.

"Umm, hello?" Missouri shouted above them all. The room grew silence and she felt the pairs of eyes on her. "Good," she smiled. Missouri continued, "I really have to be going."

"No helpful advice on the Temptress matter?" John asked.

"Not my area, really," Missouri replied as she stood up. "Whatever plan you come up with…stick with it…and it won't steer you wrong…"

The woman grabbed her large purse and gave everyone a warm smile as she made her way to the door. John walked with her to the hallway.

The Deans, Sams and Amys remained quiet.

"We're going to handle this just fine, Amy, so don't worry," Dean whispered.

Amy sat back against the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

Younger Dean looked at Younger Amy and mocked, "You still want to go out tonight?"

Both Sams looked at the two pairs of Amys and Deans.

Younger Sam looked up at Older Sam.

Sam smiled as he stared down at his younger self. "So, how was school?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Updating ASAP! I can't wait for "Faith" tomorrow night! Reviews/feedback appreciated.


	11. Chapter 10 x Getting Ready for the Club

A/N: I do not think I will incorporate "Scarecrow" and "Faith" into the story. It would make it more complicated. I might hint at it at the end of the story. Who knows? ENJOY!

"Faith" was so awesome!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Ten – Getting Ready for the Strip Club**

Younger Amy wanted to remain in the Winchester household while John and Older Sam and Dean planned to go out.

The men prepared their suits and Dean allowed Amy to work with his tie as the two stood in the bathroom.

Amy sat on the white surface of the bathroom sink while she fixed the tie. Dean looked at his reflection with a less-than-enthused expression.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to a funeral?" Dean complained.

She smiled at him and Amy said, "Cheer up. In about an hour you're going to see women dance topless. Be a bit more cheery. I think you should moose your hair – that slick, gross look really goes along with the rich snob persona."

Dean gave Amy an odd look. "You're sure you can handle the fact that I will be in a strip club?" He was almost laughing at her.

Amy cocked her head to the side as she finished. She straightened out the tie and the collar of the black jacket. "You're _just_ investigating. You're _just_ looking for that evil woman who is _seducing and killing men_. I'm completely fine that you're going to be in an area where _naked_ women dance. Go on. I'm _fine_…do I need to remind you that one of these girls _kills _men…"

He couldn't help but smile at her. She was cute this way. Dean moved closer to Amy so her legs were dangling on either side of his waist. He put his hands around her waist and brought his face close to hers.

"Everything _will_ be _fine_, I promise," Dean whispered.

Amy sighed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nodded. Her hand reached around the back of his neck as Amy pulled Dean's face to hers. She kissed him roughly and Dean was surprised by this – his eyebrows lifted as he felt how hard Amy's lips were on his. Their passionate kiss ended quickly and Dean was left looking blankly at Amy.

"That was for when you look at some pretty, naked girl…think of me…and remember that I have retaken some old karate classes."

He smiled at her in the same Dean Winchester way. He touched her face and said, "Don't worry. Besides, what are you so worried about?"

"Dean Winchester in a strip club."

Dean tilted his head at her and said, "Chill, Amy…I mean…I have to keep my mind on work, besides, it's not like we're serious-"

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Amy asked suddenly.

The bathroom seemed smaller. Dean gulped. _Oh no…_

"What does _that _mean?" Amy asked.

_Change the subject. _Dean thought quickly. _Say something else._

"So, you think moose will help?" Dean asked quickly.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "We're _not_ serious…"

_Why can't you just keep your mouth shut? You idiot…_

"Dean…" Amy repeated annoyingly.

"I'm keeping my mind on work…don't worry about it…" Dean repeated.

"Not that part," Amy snapped. "The whole… 'we're not that serious' thing…"

_You should have just kept kissing her…_

Dean smiled and he slowly leaned his face down to hers.

Amy moved her head back. "Dean?"

"Amy…" Dean said slowly.

"How do you think of me, Dean?" Amy asked. Dean looked at her oddly. "I mean…we kiss…we admitted we have feelings for each other…so…what am I? Do we have a relationship…am I your girlfriend…are we just casually dating?"

"Well, umm," Dean muttered, "we're just doing the casual thing-"

"Casual?" Amy questioned.

_Dammit, Dean, you did it again…_he thought angrily.

"Amy now is not the time for this…" Dean sighed. "You know what you mean to me-"

"Umm, no, not really…" Amy said sarcastically. "I know it was just a week ago that we admitted we felt something for each other…we haven't necessarily had a date…but we've kissed – a lot – and now…what?"

_God…dammit…why can't you think of anything? _"Ummm…" Dean thought. "I dunno…"

"Huh…" Amy thought aloud. "So…you and I are just…what? Playing around?"

"Amy-"

"Good Lord," Amy sighed. She hopped off the counter and stormed out of the bathroom. Dean followed her closely.

"I'm just another one of Dean Winchester's girls…_gah_…" Amy muttered.

Younger Sam, Dean, and Amy were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Older Sam stood beside them with his hands in the pockets of his black suit. His hair was brushed back nicely. He was waiting for John to come from his room when he noticed Amy and Dean abruptly leaving the bathroom.

Amy was headed toward the main hallway when Dean grabbed hold of her arm.

"Amy-"

"Dean," Amy whined. She turned around, facing him directly. "I just want to know what the hell we're doing!"

"I thought we didn't have to define things yet!" Dean shouted back. "You were the one who said that we should wait-"

"Oh, so, you were just going to drop me off in Illinois and then what!" Amy shouted back. "Go back on your demon-hunting trip and find some random girl and do whatever-"

"Hey," Dean fought back, pointing his finger at her. "Not fair-"

"You've _never_ had a real relationship!" Amy shouted angrily. "I thought at least you'd grown up-"

"Hey, I know how to handle a _real _relationship, okay?" Dean protested.

Younger Sam, Dean and Amy watched the fight grow. Older Sam stood watching, unable to think of how to calm them down.

"It took a _demonic possession_ for it to come out in the open that you had feelings for me!" Amy laughed mockingly.

"Hey, it was a demonic _infection_ and I would have _eventually_ told you-"

"Oh, you mean when you drove away from my apartment? What were you going to do – scream out the window?"

"_GUYS_!" Sam yelled above them.

Amy and Dean turned to Sam and both shouted together, "What?"

Sam took a deep breath and approached the two.

"You both need to calm down…we're leaving soon and we need to think clearly. Remember? The Temptress' powers work on those who are vulnerable to it…Dean…if you go angry or upset she can penetrate you easily…you both need to relax."

Amy huffed angrily and stuck her hands into the pocket of her jeans. Dean straightened out his jacket.

The room grew quiet until John came out of his bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

John Winchester wore a similar black suit but no tie. His hair was moosed back. He had shaved and no longer had the messy beard-mustache.

He stared at the group oddly and let out an obvious cough. "So, umm, we ready?"

Sam nodded slowly.

Dean nodded to his father's question and he turned back to Amy. She refused to look at him.

John sighed and said, "Stuff is already in the car. We shouldn't be out too late." He turned to the Younger ones. "Stay here…Amy" he turned to the Younger one, "you can stay as long as you like…I know it's a school night so I hope you kids get to bed early, alright? Amy" he turned to the Older one, "…if we have trouble we'll call…"

Amy met John's gaze and she nodded silently.

Sam gave Amy a hopeful smile. She only returned a half-grin.

John walked through the living room and grabbed the keys to the Impala. They were only taking one car. Sam followed his father as he passed Amy.

Dean continued to stare at Amy but found time couldn't be wasted. He walked passed her silently and walked out with his brother and father.

Amy heard the door close quietly behind them.

She stared at the clock and noted it was close to nine. She sighed and stared back at the teenagers who were still looking at her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Women_," Dean hissed underneath his breath. He sat in the passenger seat while his father drove the 1997-Impala. Sam was in the backseat, fixing three black wallets with large amounts of fake one hundred dollar bills, but he couldn't help but overhear his brother's complaining.

"I mean…" Dean thought aloud. "We mean something to each other. We've established that. Now what? Titles? Do I need to get the girl a ring? A bracelet? Flowers?"

"She just wants to know where the relationship is going…" Sam offered.

Dean didn't turn but he snapped back, "Good idea Sammy, so, you have plans to hang out with Eric Trent any time soon?"

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.

He shook his head angrily as Dean stared out the window.

"Seems like you boys have been through a lot," John noted as he drove. "Hard to imagine Amy involved with all of this."

Sam nodded. "She's had to deal with it. She's strong. She took on a man who was possessed by a dead Egyptian princess…and then she somewhat-died and destroyed the ghost for good…and then she had to deal with a haunting at this old manor…wolves…more ghosts…and we can't forget about Dean trying to kill her."

"Hey," Dean fought back, "it wasn't technically me. It was ol' Billy Walker-"

"A _part_ of Billy Walker-" Sam tried to correct him.

"Hey," Dean protested once more. He turned slightly in his seat. "Besides…she stabbed me with a plastic icicle."

The twenty-two-year-old in the backseat merely dropped the conversation with a chuckle as he prepared their billionaire-type-wallets.

John was smiling to himself. "You boys…still fighting as always."

"Yeah well once Sammy-"

"Sam!" Sam corrected from the back of the car.

"Well, when cute little widdle Sammy…" Dean mocked, "grows up and learns how to respect his superiors…the fighting may very well cease."

"Point out my superiors and I promise to bow," Sam muttered from the back.

They continued to drive through the heart of the small town. It caught Dean and Sam's eyes.

It was another realization they were back in 1997. Dean could see the familiar diners that he and his friends used to hang around. The martial arts center was halfway down the street. Sam could see the old clock tower that was in the center of their school's courtyard.

Their eyes seemed lost on the old place. The visit to Lawrence due to Sam's vision recently had not given the boys time to reminisce. This was a literal blast from the past.

Dean sighed as he stared at the familiar places. The people walking down the sidewalks were familiar too.

They continued to drive through Lawrence. It wouldn't be long before they met the highway and were off downtown.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Men…" Amy mocked underneath her breath. She had just eaten something was putting a plate into the sink when she brought up the earlier conflict between her and Dean.

The Younger ones were still in the living room watching T.V.

Her eyes looked up at the black clock attached to the ceiling.

9:24 P.M.

She sighed and let out a quiet breath. Her fingers tapped against the kitchen counter.

A part of her had felt bad for blowing up at Dean. She did, after all, mention that their relationship didn't need a definition yet. But still. Casual? What did he think of her, really? Any serious thoughts? Any concerns about the future?

_It's a girl thing…_Amy reminded herself. _We freak out about things like this…_

She let out another sigh. Her head turned at the sound of someone entering the area.

Younger Amy gave the Older one a small grin.

"Hey," Amy whispered. "It's almost nine-thirty...not going home yet?"

She shrugged and Younger Amy replied, "You remember our parents…they trust us…"

Amy nodded at the memory. She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Are you okay?" Younger Amy asked.

It was odd to stare into the face of her Younger self. This was her eight years ago. Amy just smiled and waved her hand. "I'm fine."

"I know Dean and I fight a lot," Younger Amy said. "But we always make up…it's just…I've never seen the two of you – or us – fight like that before…"

Amy tilted her head to the side. "I just hate the idea of them going…I know the three of them can take care of themselves. Who knows. Maybe it's good it's just them going…but still…I have this uneasy feeling…this Temptress problem bothers me…"

"This WHOLE thing bothers me," Younger Amy laughed. "Just yesterday I met my future self. I learned that monsters are real. And I have psychic potential. Very cool."

"It's not all fun and games," Amy reminded. "At first it's scary…traumatizing even…"

Younger Amy slowly nodded. "I don't like the idea of Sam and Dean out there either…even though they're technically not my Sam and Dean…still…they're the same…"

Amy nodded in agreement.

Younger Amy thought for a moment and she sighed quietly. "I hope they come back soon. I'm not leaving until they come back."

Younger Dean and Sam slowly came into the kitchen too.

"I'm worried," Younger Sam said slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall.

Younger Dean crossed her arms over his chest as he stood beside Younger Amy.

Amy stared at Younger Sam for a moment.

"It'll be fine…your dad and, well, _you_ guys are pros…Dean and Sam and John are going to be fine…just fine…" Amy comforted.

Younger Dean bit his lower lip and sighed. "I wish I could have gone."

"You wouldn't be able to get in," Younger Sam reminded. "Dad says young men – like twenty – get to get in…besides, he has the other us…"

"Still," Younger Dean snapped. "I should be there with Dad. You too. We should be helping him."

"Even with fake IDs you and I couldn't get in," Younger Sam fought back.

Amy sighed as she shook her head. "Dammit…" she paused. "I can't just stand here…I want to do something…I _need_ to do something…there's this _feeling_ now…God…"

Younger Amy nodded. She slowly looked up and met her Younger self's gaze.

"You know," the teenager offered, "you could go…"

"How?" Amy laughed. "Remember, men get in through the front – girls get in through the back…that sorta deal…"

"Exactly…" Younger Amy grinned slyly. "The _best_ uncover job."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_9:47 P.M._

The Blossom was an infamous club known only by those who wished to go there. The establishment was rumored to be about two years old. It was run by a name called Frankie Hogs. Or Hogs as he wished to be called. The club only allowed those who were willing to pay more than five grand for an hour with one of the girls. Dancers were between the ages of nineteen and thirty-five.

It was an underground place. The entrance was meant to look like an old, small abandoned warehouse.

The black Impala was parked down the street as John, Dean and Sam walked within the shadows of the sidewalk. They were in a quieter part of downtown. The street mostly consisted of drug and grocery stores and other places owned by small families. The small street was already quietly asleep.

John straightened out the collar of his jacket as he paused in the middle of the sidewalk. "Remember. Just act like you own the place."

Sam and Dean nodded as each man was handed his own wallet filled with fake money. They stared at each other for a moment before pressing on.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening._

Amy drove the other Chevy Impala. Her hair was hanging loosely by her face in thick curls. A job well done by Younger Amy Cromwell. She wore a long black trench coat and Amy checked that her make-up bag sat beside her in the seat.

One hand fumbled with the wheel while she tried to straighten out the directions in her other hand. She stared at the piece of paper closely and sighed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The entrance to the Blossom was well-hidden. To the average eye, it would seem to be an old store used only for unsightly looks. John led the way as his older sons followed him.

The door to the old Hickerman Warehouse opened smoothly. The three stepped in quietly as they walked through the dark room.

There was an old brown counter against the wall and empty shelves covered in cobwebs and dust. The room was dark but John seemed to know where he was going. He walked straight as soon as he entered through the front door.

Dean and Sam followed closely behind. The twenty-six-year-old remembered something quickly and his hand dived into his coat pocket. Sam watched as his older brother pulled out a pair of glasses with thin black frames. He put the spectacles on and Dean ran a hand through his somewhat-spiky hair.

John paused and Dean and Sam almost bumped into his stop. Their father whispered to them and John raised his hand and started to knock quietly against the far wall.

It turned out to not be a wall, but a door.

The door opened slowly.

A tall, tanned man wearing a thick black leather jacket and jeans answered the door. He was bald and had a dark tattoo of an eagle on his neck. He was a cross between Arnold Schwarzenegger and Vin Diesel.

"Yeah?" the bouncer asked with a strong Latino accent.

John looked at the man dead in the eye. The bouncer was at least two feet taller.

He reached into his pocket and John plainly pulled out a thick (fake) amount of dollar bills with a rubber band tied around them. John handed the money to the bouncer.

The bouncer gave an approving nod and stood aside.

John bowed his head slightly and Dean and Sam followed.

They were now in a smaller red room. John was headed toward another closed door. Sam and Dean watched as he turned the door knob and as soon as the door opened music was heard from within.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

There were no words to describe how extravagant the place was. The Blossom was almost as large as a stadium. It consisted of two floors – the top floor obviously for "deal"-making and drinking. The top floor was dark and the walls were painted black. A large half-circle-shaped bar was in the corner. Men were seen sitting down on plain black couches with gorgeous women sitting in their lap. A man, age sixty, was seen on one of these couches with a girl about twenty giving him a lap dance.

John, Dean and Sam paid no attention to the activity taking place. They walked to a nearby balcony and stairway. The three were able to see down onto the bottom floor.

The walls on the bottom floor were painted red and there was a large platform and stage where different girls danced and some even stood completely naked.

The couches were red and came in different varieties of shapes and shades. Rich business men sat comfortable in their seats as they watched the beautiful women dance before them.

Girls were everywhere. Most danced. The others gallivanted around in their thin, revealing outfits. Some of the girls' jobs only involved witnessing and serving drinks. It didn't stop the men to make a pass at them.

A group of females passed the Winchester men as they came up the stairs. They were laughing – obviously drunk – and some made eyes toward Dean and Sam.

Sam focused on the bottom floor.

"There are girls everywhere…" Sam whispered. "The one we're looking for…I think she wears all black…and she has dark brown hair…long…and green eyes – really intense eyes…"

John nodded and said, "I'll stay up here and look around. Maybe I can find Hogs and we can find this girl faster. You two stay on the bottom floor. Make your rounds."

Dean nodded and said, "Lets check in every half hour. Hopefully it won't take that long…" He suddenly stared at a beautiful blonde who passed by wearing a white bustier and bikini. "Or maybe it will…"

Sam shook his head annoyingly at Dean. "Let's just get this finished. Find the girl – and then we find each other – remember…don't be tempted…"

Dean thought of Amy. He suddenly remembered how angry she had made him. She had hurt him slightly too.

_Keep it cool…you're here on a job…on a hunt…_

Dean and Sam smoothly made their way down the black metal stairs.

Techno/strip music played all around them. The brothers gazed around, checking the perimeter.

"Well…" Sam sighed, knowing he and Dean would soon split. "Take care…be careful."

"You too…" Dean muttered. "Stay in sight."

The two brothers nodded at each other as they separated. Sam made his way to the stage-platform area.

Dean noticed in the far back of the room was another platform. This one had poles which girls used as they danced. He could see older gentlemen in business attire sitting there laughing and drinking.

"Time to get to work…" Dean whispered to himself.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The bouncer counted the large amounts of cash stuffed into his great palm. He smiled down at his reward and didn't stare after the old man who now entered the club.

He heard another knock at the door.

He put the money into his back pocket and the bouncer opened the door.

The beautiful woman gave him a sly grin. She wore pink, glossy lipstick and her curly brown-red hair didn't hide her gorgeous face. The black trench coat was wrapped loosely around her as she removed the jacket from her shoulders.

Amy gave the bouncer a fake smile. "I'm here for a job."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: more coming ASAP!


	12. Chapter 11 x The Blossom

A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE! Work/school has been hectic! ENJOY!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Eleven – The Blossom**

The music grew more tranquilizing within the minutes. Sam found a bar in one of the corners. It wasn't occupied by many girls, mostly men. He sat in between a large man and his other side was taken up by a seventy-year-old male who smoked a cigar.

The woman behind the corner had short, choppy-cut auburn hair. She had a pointed chin and an oval shaped head; her eyes were blue-gray and she had a decent smile. She wore a red bikini outfit and fake devil horns. The female handed one of the men at the counter a martini. Her eyes fell upon Sam.

"What can I get ya cutie?" the woman asked.

Sam cocked his head debonairly and he gave the woman a soft smile. "Just water."

She nodded approvingly to his choice and the woman worked behind the counter once again. Her hand held a small glass of water and she handed it to Sam gently.

"You're a first timer…" the woman noted.

Sam took a sip of the water and asked, "My drink give it away?"

"Sorta," the woman replied. "plus you look it."

He nodded slowly. Sam leaned over the table and whispered, "I'm looking for a girl. A special girl."

"Oh, ah, I see…" the woman whispered seductively back.

"I would really like to _meet_ with one of the girls…one with the infamous reputation…men go after her all the time…"

The woman nodded as she thought. "We have a lot of girls here like that…there's Macey…Mitsy…Clara…Wendy…Ivory…Joey…Danielle…" She cocked her head and smiled. "Take your pick."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean sat on one of the red couches as women danced around poles. There were different varieties of costumes: devils, angels, police officers, and of course, nurses.

It was almost difficult to watch. Dean had been in bars and strip clubs before. It was one of the rare times he could see girls as young as sixteen dancing. The girls provocatively danced and stared at Dean. He was the youngest male watching. He understood the women would rather be paid off to him than the eighty-year-old in the corner who was licking his lips.

A woman dressed in a French maid's outfit came by to hand Dean his dry martini. Dean gave the woman a grin while she gave him a small smile. The woman left his side and Dean was left to watch.

Another woman came to Dean's side. She wore an Oriental-type corset and a black bikini. Her hair was long and dark and she had a beautiful complexion.

She immediately sat down on Dean's lap. Her legs strattled his and Dean could smell the alcohol delicately on her lips.

"You wanted to see me…" the woman whispered in his ear.

Dean gave the woman a grin. "Not like that. I have ten grand for information…"

Her eyes widened. There were cartoon dollar bill signs in her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" the young woman asked.

Dean leaned in closer to talk with the female. "I'd like to meet with one of the girls here. Very popular. Very beautiful. Has her _own_ special way with the men."

"We have a lot of girls like that…" she whispered back.

He could feel the woman press herself against his chest. Dean tilted his head back as the woman leaned down to kiss him.

"Information, that's it sweetheart," Dean said firmly.

The woman pouted her lips and leaned back in Dean's lap.

"This one sticks out above the rest…" Dean finished.

The woman thought for a moment and she sighed. "A lot of girls…Danielle…Clara…Jezebel…Erikka…Latasha…Macey…"

"Can you narrow it down to one?" Dean asked. "This one may be picky about her customers."

Her eyes blinked plainly. The woman let out a quiet breath and rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's Jezebel."

"Jezebel."

"Yeah," she bit her lip. "She's been around for four or five months. At first the men would treat her like any of the girls…but the regulars…when they came back their fifth or sixth times…they were all just drawn to her…she's pretty popular, I guess…once you get to know her…she's really intense. I find her odd."

"Odd?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know," the female said. "Just a different vibe about her. She's not here yet. But when she does, do you want me to find her for you?"

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake ten grand. He handed it to her and nodded his head. The woman took the money quickly and smoothly removed herself from his lap.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam removed himself from the bar and found a seat close to the stage. Girls were dancing seductively in front of the row of men. It was disgusting to see older men lust after these young women.

A waitress, in a police officer outfit, came beside Sam and whispered in his ear, "If you need help choosing…"

"I can take it from here, thanks," Sam said nicely.

The police officer shrugged and went her separate way.

He sighed and Sam tried to avoid meeting direct contact with the dancers. He could already feel the young girls wanting him to be the one to pay for their evening services. These girls didn't want to go with the fifty-year-old to his right.

He felt bad for them. Sam wondered what could have happened in their lives to lead them here. He paused. He wondered the same thing about himself.

Visions and vibes came to him more easily recently. The uncomfortable visions had ceased. And he hadn't seen Jessica since Christmas Eve.

Soft, almond-brown eyes looked up briefly to catch a glance of a beautiful woman on stage. She wore a red devil's outfit. Her dark hair covered half of her face – she had an angelic innocence to her. The young girl had to be seventeen. She gave Sam a shy smile. Sam couldn't help but give a grin back.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John and the owner, Hogs, sat quietly at the bar, each taking a sip of their drinks.

"I can arrange something special for you, Mr. Green," Hogs whispered over their drinks. "This girl has a high price. And she's picky, don't forget that."

John nodded slowly. "I understand Jezebel's the best. I _want _the best."

Hogs smiled showing off his yellow-stained teeth.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam received the same information repeatedly. He got different names of different girls. He walked along the club catching the eyes of beautiful girls. They would accost him regularly.

He walked along the maroon walls and found a place where the music was low. Taking his cell phone out, Sam pressed Speed Dial and waited for Dean to answer.

It was three rings in when his brother answered: "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Sam asked, scanning the club.

"I'm moving along the second floor now…I see you…" Dean replied.

Sam looked up to see Dean waving at him from the top floor.

"Find anything useful yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean explained, "ask for a girl named Jezebel. She's the interesting one around here. She's apparently not here yet. We got time."

Sam nodded to himself. "'Kay, I'll keep a look-out." He hung up. Sam watched as Dean did the same from stop and disappeared into a group of businessmen and women.

_I need a drink…_Sam sighed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam came to the bar and found the regular girl who had given him his water was now gone. Some men already had their drinks and were engaged in conversation with the women around them.

A young woman rose from behind the corner. Sam only saw her from behind. She seemed to be cleaning glasses with a wet towel and arranging them on the wooden shelves before her. Sam noted her curly brownish-red hair and her outfit: a silky white mini skirt and a white bustier.

"Miss?" Sam asked nicely.

The woman turned around at the sound of his voice.

Sam's mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean found John sitting alone at the bar. He came to his father and saw beside him.

"Jezebel," Dean plainly said.

John nodded. "I got the same name. She's not here yet."

"Well, we might as well enjoy our time," Dean waved his hand at the female bartender.

John drank from a clear red glass. He sighed and looked around a bit.

"So," John asked as he turned back to his son. "Feels good to be out on a hunt with your old man, huh?"

He gave a half-smile and Dean nodded as he accepted his drink from over the counter. He took a sip from a similar blue-clear glass.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

His eyes asked: "What the hell are you doing here!" Sam was careful not to blurt out her name. It was odd to see her like this. Yes, he had seen her in a bathing suit before – a blue bikini. But this was quite different. The outfit seemed familiar to him.

Her skin was gently tanned and her stomach was so slender and toned. Her breasts seemed squeezed in the bustier – it made them perk out more.

Sam didn't realize his mouth was still opened or that his eyes were still glued to her.

Amy froze as she gazed back into Sam's face. She looked around carefully and then turned back to Sam.

She tilted her head to the side, signaling him to follow her out of the bar.

Sam removed himself from his seat and followed Amy.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy and Sam were quietly walking along the wall as they came to an area hidden away by showers.

Sam gaped at the sight of Amy – his eyes couldn't help but gaze over her long legs and stomach. He shook his head and Sam placed his hands firmly on Amy's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam whispered.

Amy looked around safely and whispered, "I'm _under_cover."

"What?" Sam blurted out. "Amy, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"For you," Amy corrected. "I'm only here for the waitress job. Not the _entertainment_ part. If they like the attention I get from the men – they'll hire me for another night."

"Amy-"

"Of course I'm _not_ really working here," Amy finished annoyingly. "Look, you, Dean, and your father are the ones in danger – plus that man that woman is supposed to tempt later on tonight. We have to save that thirty-year-old and his wife, remember?"

"Amy…" Sam whispered. He still couldn't process that she was even there. _And dressed like that._ "I know you want to help. But…"

"Sam," Amy whispered firmly. "I'm here…you can't do anything about that…"

A trio of strippers was laughing as they came their way. Amy's eyes grew wide and she pulled Sam closer to her. Her hands were firmly gripped to his jacket. Sam almost pinned Amy to the wall as the three dancers laughed and continued their way by them.

Amy and Sam stared after them and Sam looked down at Amy.

"This is odd."

"Yeah, I know."

They moved apart and Amy hugged herself, using her arms to try and cover her stomach.

"Look…don't tell Dean I'm here yet…he'll flip," Amy whispered. "I'm making my way around. I'm gonna try and get a name out of these girls-"

"Jezebel."

"Jeze-who?"

Sam sighed and said, "Jezebel. Dean got the name. She's the most _unique_ girl. We're keeping an eye out for her. She's not here yet."

"Oh," Amy said softly. "Well, I would have gotten the name _eventually_. Look…don't worry…but if you see that man that _Jezebel_ is supposed to tempt, find some way of getting him out of here."

"I still think you should leave," Sam warned gently.

Amy smiled and cocked her head. "It's okay, kiddo. Just keep an eye out for Dean and John. And me too."

Sam nodded and looked down at Amy's outfit once more.

"Looks familiar," Sam noted and laughed.

Amy smiled, embarrassed, and admitted, "Halloween outfit from when I was sixteen."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean came down the steps once more. He avoided a woman who walked opposite of him and tried to slide her hand into his pocket. He forced a fake smile and continued his way to the bottom floor.

He stuck his hands coolly into his pockets and stared around.

A woman dressed in a leopard outfit carrying a tray of drinks walked by.

"Oh," Dean paused in front of her. "I'm looking for Jezebel."

"Not here yet," the woman purred and walked away.

Dean rolled his eyes oddly and continued his path to the front stage.

Back at the bar, sitting by himself, was Tobias, dressed in black.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam shook his head and laughed to himself when he bumped into Dean. The two brothers met and looked up at each other.

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Ya know, I'm pissed off at Amy…and I can't even have a good time here."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Just wait."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

He turned from where he noticed Sam had been walking from. His eyes glanced at a woman, in white, talking to an older gentleman. She held a tray of several drinks.

Dean squinted his eyes at her.

Sam took a deep breath and whispered, "Don't freak."

Dean's eyes grew wide.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean was walking faster than usual. His pace quickened with every grin the man was shooting at the waitress.

It wasn't long before the waitress realized Dean was targeting her.

Amy's eyes grew wide and she gently placed the tray on a nearby table.

Dean looked at her with an infuriated look and turned to the older man. "Beat it, Pops."

"Hey-" the man started.

Dean tilted his head in that usual, angry way. Amy stepped in between them and the two watched as the older businessman threw his hand in the air and left.

"_AMY_-" Dean spat out.

"Not here," Amy whispered. She grabbed Dean's wrist and she led him toward the stairs.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy and Dean came to the top floor. The second floor had less people than the bottom. The two quickly walked toward one of the darkened corners with chairs.

Amy turned to meet the same angry gaze in Dean's eyes.

"_What are you_-" Dean blurted out.

"I'm undercover!" Amy defended quietly.

Dean looked at her, up and down, and shook his head. "Not under _much_ cover!"

"This," Amy motioned to her revealing outfit, "was the only way I can get in. Look, you're turning red-"

"I'm not turning red," Dean growled. He began to remove his jacket and he threw it over Amy's shoulders. She pushed the jacket away and it fell onto a nearby couch.

"No," Amy protested.

"Amy," Dean hissed, "you're getting out of here – are you insane?"

"I'm here to help – you three are in danger," Amy whispered angrily.

Dean rolled his eyes and kept his fists close to his side. "You're getting out of here, understand?"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm here to help. There is no way in hell you can get rid of me."

His face crumbled up. He wasn't sure whether to turn angry or annoyed. The two expressions seemed to collide together. Dean's eyebrows were angled in an angry way and his cheeks did seem to grow redder. His teeth gritted together and his lips were pursed out.

Hogs, by the bar, turned and noticed the two together. Amy caught this quickly and suddenly pushed Dean down on one of the couches.

Dean was so surprised by Amy's action he was unsure of what to think. Quickly, Amy was sitting in Dean's lap were her knees bent by his waist. She placed her hands around his neck and smiled widely.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Dean blurted out.

Amy, still smiling, muttered, "The owner is looking. 'Kay?"

Dean continued to stare at her angrily. He placed his hands on Amy's waist, understanding their role now. Amy continued to smile and it seemed Hogs didn't have an interest anymore in the couple.

Amy sighed and stared down at Dean. "Look, I know you're angry…but chill out, alright? I can handle myself."

"Really now," Dean mocked. "Why is it either Sam, me, or the both of us are always saving you?"

"This time is different," Amy whispered back. "Besides, you just won't admit you were _completely jealous_ by that man talking to me."

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding me?" He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I wanted you and your new _boyfriend_ to get along just fine. I was just checking to see if he was going to pay a fair amount for you."

"Ah, so you weren't jealous?" Amy mocked.

"Nnnnope." Dean grinned.

Amy shrugged and said, "I already knew that – after all, we're _not_ that _serious_ – so I might as well go find my new friend and take him up on that little offer-"

She tried to remove herself from her place in his lap. Amy couldn't budge as Dean quickly grabbed her arms.

Dean sighed angrily and rolled his eyes at her. "You're impossible."

"And you're a child," Amy fought back.

"Look at you!" Dean whispered angrily. "You're wearing…are you wearing your old angel outfit?"

Amy rolled her eyes and nodded.

Dean shook his head and sighed calmly. He took several deep breaths and looked up at Amy.

Both seemed to be calm now. Amy took in a deep breath while Dean was trying to get his red face back to its normal color.

Dean removed his hands from her arms and slowly reached for her hands. He held them gently in his grasp and sighed. He looked at her and said softly, "I'm sorry…I…I don't want us to be _not-serious_…"

She sighed and Amy stared down at their holding hands.

He gave her a soft smile and gazed up at her apologetically.

Amy shook her head and let out a quiet laugh.

Dean laughed too. Amy leaned down and placed a firm kiss on his lips. He accepted and placed his hands gently around her bare waist.

They pulled away and Amy touched Dean's face gently.

Dean sighed and said, "We're looking for Jezebel."

"I know, Sam filled me in," Amy explained. She looked around and said, "I better go. Otherwise this may look suspicious. Don't worry about me Winchester."

"I'm not worried about you Cromwell," Dean sighed. "I'm worried about them." His eyes looked at a group of laughing men.

Amy nodded and she touched Dean's face again.

He smiled at her and then stared down at her outfit once more.

"You look good. Been working out?" he grinned.

Amy cocked her head to the side and shrugged. She leaned down once more and kissed him. Dean held her closer to him and he wouldn't let her stop kissing him. The two embraced one another as Amy's arms wrapped around Dean's neck. They pulled apart – not wanting to – and it was hard for Dean to let Amy go.

She got up slowly from the couch and walked away. Dean stared after her as she made her way down the stairs.

Dean shook his head and turned to his side. He noticed another gentleman, standing by the stairs, who watched as Amy passed him.

The gentleman turned his head and met Dean's gaze.

"Were you just looking at the girl?" Dean threatened.

The gentleman's eyes grew wide in fear and he quickly left the stairs.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean found Sam sitting by the front of the stage. He saw beside his brother and Sam explained, "They're about to introduce the girls again."

He nodded and Dean and Sam both waited patiently.

The black-white-flashing lights ceased. The light grew dim within the club and some of the men whistled or hollered.

The new set of women stepped onto stage in the shadows. One by one they walked, their heels clomping against the stage, as they stood at their appropriate positions.

The light grew brighter suddenly and the girls were revealed.

The long row involved beautiful women dressed in various types of outfits. Some in bikini outfits and others as school girls.

Dean investigated each one individually while Sam's eyes were already focused on one of the girls.

Her long, curly brown hair was brushed to the side. Her green eyes were tranquil as she stared at the wide audience. She wore a tiny black skirt and an Oriental black corset. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as the light grew brighter around her.

"_Her_…" Sam whispered.

Dean followed his brother's eyes. He stared at the woman in black and muttered, "Jezebel."

The music began as the women began their dancing. Some of the younger women immediately began to remove their clothing as Jezebel, in the center, walked closer toward the edge of the stage. She stared around as the men began to huddle closer toward her.

The men began to shout different prices into the air: "Ten grand!" and "Twenty grand!" and even "Fifty grand!"

None of these words seemed to amuse her. Jezebel kept her eyes on the crowd as she gazed for her prey.

Sam rose from his seat slowly. His movement caught Jezebel's eye as she turned to the side of the room. She saw Sam. Her green eyes pierced into his.

Dean watched as the connection was made. Jezebel gave a small smile to Sam and then turned her head back to the crowd.

Sam sat back down in his seat.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed and said, "Wait for this to be over. Then ask for her."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy was by the bar as she watched the women dancing. She could see Dean and Sam close to the front.

She sighed quietly and turned back to cleaning the glasses. All the bars had been emptied. The club was now filled with men on the bottom floor – catching the glances of the beautiful girls and hoping to take a companion home with them.

Amy turned and noticed one man was still at the counter. He had an empty glass.

She walked toward him and paused before him. He had a gentle face. Soft brown eyes and gentle lips. His black hair was combed nicely back.

"Can I get anything for you?" Amy asked nicely.

The man remained quiet.

Another man was quickly at the bar. He was an older man, in his forties, and obviously drunk. He came to the counter laughing and blinking several times. He didn't even care that he had bumped into the other man sitting there.

She stared at the rude man as he asked, "One Jack, missy."

Amy shook her head as she placed her hand on the table. She tried to walk away to get the man his drink when she felt a strong hand around her wrist.

She turned around quickly and saw the drunken man had a firm grip of her. His eyes were staring at her hungrily.

"_With a side of pussy_…" he hissed as he gazed at her breasts.

Amy's eyes grew wide but suddenly the man who had been sitting at the bar was now up on his feet. He grabbed the drunk by the collar of his jacket and threw him down on the floor.

The drunk stared wide-eyed at the man and then crawled across the floor to go back toward the stage.

No one had noticed what had taken place there. Amy was shaking slightly. She held her wrist protectively over her stomach as she rubbed it sorely.

The man turned around and met Amy's gaze.

"Thanks," Amy whispered hoarsely.

The man nodded slowly as he sat back down at the bar.

Amy, taking a deep breath and fighting back tears, muttered, "Can I umm, get you a drink?"

He looked up at her gently and nodded. "Water."

"Water," Amy nodded. "'Kay…"

She worked behind the counter for a minute as she prepared a fresh glass of water.

Amy carefully placed the glass on the counter and the man accepted it.

"Are you okay, miss?" the man asked gently.

She took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. "I'm fine."

"They're animals, the lot of them," the man muttered underneath his breath.

"You don't seem like the type to be around here…" Amy noted.

The man gave her a smile. It was a nice smile. An innocent one. He shook his head and explained, "I'm here to watch over my sister. She's a dancer here, unfortunately."

"Oh," Amy breathed. "That's nice of you."

"What about you?" the man asked. "You don't seem like the type to work here."

Amy shrugged and admitted, "I guess I'm here to keep an eye out for someone I care about too."

The man nodded and grinned. His angelic face couldn't tear itself away from Amy. It didn't make Amy uncomfortable. It was odd that he was looking at her like that.

"What's your name?" the man asked softly.

Amy grinned and said, "I can't give you my name."

"Well," the man smiled back, "I'll have to call you _Bellezza_."

"_Bellezza_?" Amy questioned.

"It means 'Beauty' in Italian," the man explained. He smiled at her once more and whispered, "I'm Tobias."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: MORE COMING SOON – I PROMISE – I NEED TO CATCH UP ON WRITING DESPERATELY! Reviews/Feedback appreciated!


	13. Ch 12 x The Brother & Sister

**Chapter Twelve – The Brother & Sister**

Amy spotted John now sitting with his sons by the stage. _Well, that's an interesting father-son activity, _she thought mockingly. The nice man named Tobias had left her a couple of minutes ago to lurk around the stage. It was an odd feeling for her. She accepted the truth that the kind young man was there to keep an eye out for his sister. He hadn't lied to her. But there was still that feeling. He had looked at her in such a peculiar way it made Amy unsure of whether or not she was looking at a real person. He had a sweet smile, too. His innocence was obvious but what was beneath the surface was a mystery. The odd feeling grew within the twenty-six-year-old. She hadn't been able to read Tobias' emotions or feelings. Maybe her psychic perception had dimmed for the night. Or maybe it just wasn't working at the appropriate time. Still, the knowledge she kept of her being unable to use her powers for once made her feel human – _helpless_.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The women continued to dance. The Winchesters took it upon themselves, respectfully, to keep their eyes off of the naked beauties. John and Dean's eyes were focused on Jezebel. She had removed her black corset earlier and now stood in the black skirt and a black see-through bra. Her slender fingers combed through her curly hair as she danced on the edge of the stage. The men, specifically the older ones, stood anxiously by the stage, hoping to either touch or somehow catch the eye of the femme fatale.

Sam from time to time would pull his eyes away from Jezebel in search of the thirty-something-year-old man she would attempt to seduce later on that night. It was near midnight now. It would have to be soon. Jezebel would leave with the man to the penthouse and eventually convince and trick him into giving her his money and killing his wife the next day.

He caught her eye again. Sam looked away each time Jezebel made eye contact with him. He didn't feel uncomfortable. He felt targeted. Those odd _vibes_ he had were coming back at full speed. Sam had to admit the woman was beautiful – but dangerous. All she had to do was hang around him more and kiss him once and twice and Sam knew that he would be subjective to her will. This couldn't happen. _Tonight, you're the prey._

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Every five minutes Dean turned his head to stare back at Amy. She was alone by the bar. _Good. _His eyes continued to be fixated on her. This time he couldn't look away. She sat by the bar drinking a small glass of water. Her peachy skin glowed against the subtle white lighting. Dean smiled as he watched her set the glass down and her eyes searched the club. Everyone else in the bar, besides her, was close to the stage to enjoy the show.

Amy met Dean's gaze and she sent him a small smile. He returned a half-smiling, cocky grin and turned back to look at the stage.

He sighed heavily and Dean whispered to Sam, "I say we just get the girl off stage now and get this over with."

"Dean," Sam whispered back, "okay, so, we get a chance to corner her…then what? We can't use holy water or an exorcism – she's human. What do you plan on doing – tell her to never tempt men again?"

The older brother rolled his eyes. "No." He took a deep breath. "We let her know that we know about her _special talents_. Warn her that if any one else dies because of her, she'll meet the same fate."

John joined the conversation smoothly. "I've arranged a meeting with Jezebel." His eyes were still fixated on the stage. "I told the owner I wanted a special birthday gift for one of my sons."

"Which one is she meeting with?" Dean asked.

"Sammy."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

John explained, "Dean…when I made the agreement I was unsure of whether or not you had cooled off with that fight with Amy. I don't want you to be vulnerable. Sam here is pretty mellow. He can handle it. We'll be close by in case we feel Sammy's being seduced."

"It's _Sam_ and I _won't_ be seduced," Sam muttered.

The three Winchesters turned back to the stage. Sam understood now why Jezebel was looking at him. She knew they had an arrangement.

A part of Sam realized now that the thirty-year-old man she would seduce later on tonight was no matter of consequence anymore. She didn't care about him anymore.

Sam was now the new target.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy was cleaning the counter with a small white towel when Dean and John were coming to the bar. John smiled at Amy and shook his head.

The two men sat at the bar while Amy continued to pretend she didn't know who they were.

"Dance over?" Amy asked, keeping her head low.

"Yeah," Dean responded, "Sam's got a special arrangement with Jezebel."

"What?" Amy whispered worriedly. "What if she tries-"

"Sam won't be tempted," John assured.

"But still…" Dean added. "Amy…see if you can follow the two…keep an eye and an ear close to them."

"I'll keep two eyes and two ears," Amy whispered. _If she tries to lure Sam in her trap, I swear to God…I'll-_

"Look," John barely turned his head back toward the stage.

Amy and Dean casually looked in the same direction.

Sam had his hands in his pockets and stood beside the owner of the Blossom, Hogs. They didn't look at or talk to each other. Both men were waiting for Jezebel to approach them.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel placed her corset on again. She walked along the floor, beside the stage, toward Hogs and the young man she was arranged to meet with. She could feel the disappointment in the air. Men had been willing to pay so much for just fifteen minutes with her. She admitted she was happy. At least the young man wasn't fifty. He seemed kind, too.

As she came to the two, Hogs plainly looked at Jezebel and said, "It's Mr. Green's birthday. Two hours, Jez."

She nodded. Jezebel's cat-like eyes had never left Sam's. He gave her a small smile and the two didn't notice when the owner had left them.

"So…" Jezebel whispered. "It's your birthday."

"It is," Sam merely replied. He tried to pull off one of the Dean-Winchester-James-Bond grins. But he could only do the sweet-adorable-Sam-Winchester smiles.

Jezebel placed her hands on her small hips. "Happy birthday, Mr. Green."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy made an excuse that she needed a break.

She now followed close behind as Jezebel led Sam toward a hallway through the back of the stage. Amy kept a safe distance as to not look suspicious. She could see Jezebel's arm wrapped around Sam's. This gesture infuriated Amy. After all, Sam was like a little brother to her. And her little brother was about to be in a room for an hour or so with a murderer.

A moment later Amy had to pause beside the wall when she noticed Jezebel had opened a door and allowed Sam to walk in. He disappeared into the room and Jezebel followed closely behind. The door closed and Amy remained in her place by the wall. She took in a deep breath and continued her way down the hallway.

An arm had suddenly reached out through one of the open doors and grabbed at Amy's mouth. She tried to scream as she felt the second arm reach around her waist and pull her into the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The room's walls were black and there were four lamps – one in each corner – giving off a faint red light.

There was a large black chair in the center of the room and off to the side was a small twin-size bed. Sam gulped at the sight of different dominatrix toys hung along the wall. He turned around and was surprised to see how close Jezebel was to him. He could see every detail of her smooth face and large green eyes. She had a devilish smile now and her hand was placed on his chest.

"So, _two_ hours…you must be aware of my reputation _Mr. Green_…" Jezebel whispered.

_Keep it cool,_ Sam told himself.

"I might have heard a _couple_ of things about you," Sam replied. "I just like the company."

"So do I-" Jezebel leaned up to kiss Sam. He removed himself from her face and backed away.

Jezebel let out a girlish laugh. "It's _my job_ to be the one who plays hard-to-get."

"I've paid money to meet with you," Sam stuck his hands into his pockets smoothly. "But like I said…I just like the company. No other type of business."

She stared at him strangely. This was the first time she didn't have the tempting, sexy grin. She placed her hands on her hips and muttered, "Wait…you just…you paid for my services and all you want…is _my company_?"

"Correct," Sam said firmly. He turned and sat down on the black chair. He leaned back in the seat and folded his hands over his lap.

"So, where are you from, Jezebel?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy could smell tequila mixed in with Jack Daniels and other forms of beer on the man. Tears began to run down her angry face as the forty-year-old man began to wrap his tie around Amy's mouth to keep her from screaming.

She was on her stomach with her hands pulled behind her. Trying to scream as much as she could, only mumbles erupted from her enclosed lips. The man was so much stronger than her. He laughed and giggled a couple of times as he kept Amy under his restrain.

"I was supposed to have Jezebel…" the man said aloud. "I's was supposed to have her…but someone paid more than me…Hogs owed me…so now…I'll have to make do with you child…some of the girls didn't know your name …people just call you the _angel_…well pretty little angel…work your miracles."

The drunken man got up from the floor and pulled Amy up with him. Amy stared eye to eye with the drunken man – he had dark brown eyes with streaks of red in them.

He brought her face close to his peachy cheeks.

"Such a _pretty angel_…" he whispered close to her.

Amy let out a cry of rage through her bound lips and took her advantage – she was able to pull back from the man's grip and once he tried to reach out for her, Amy jumped slightly and kicked her leg in the air. Her ankle made contact with the man's face but it wasn't enough to bring him down. Amy remembered her white stilettos and she kicked the man once more in the stomach. He reacted slower this time. His large, fatty fingers touched his pained stomach. He stared angrily at her now.

She backed away and quickly took off the tie from around her mouth.

"_Bastard_," Amy spat in fury.

The man seemed amuse by this. He advanced upon her once more.

Amy spun around quickly and forced her elbow backward – hitting the man straight into the face. She turned around to see the man cling to his bleeding nostrils. She stepped forward and quickly brought her palm up to the man's nose – she heard the second crack.

He yelped in pain as he continued to hold his hands cupped over his bleeding face.

His infuriated eyes glanced back at her again. Even though he was drunk, he was able to run at her directly this time. He grabbed her by the shoulders and Amy thought she was able to escape his grasp once more. She was wrong. The man's lips were now attacking her neck but Amy tried to push the man away from her.

She could hear the door to the room slam open. She wondered if it was Dean, Sam, or John who had come through. The one who had broken in immediately took the drunkard by the shoulders and whirled him around.

It was Tobias.

Tobias grabbed at the man's hair while his other hand balled into a fist. He slammed his fist into the man's bloody face once more. He then raised his knee straight into the man's gut. The drunk continued to wail in pain and Tobias quickly took the man near the door. Tobias forced the drunk to face him once more. The drunk's face was squirmed-he was about to be sick. But before the drunk opened his mouth, Tobias punched the man in the face once more.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel came forward and attempted to sit on Sam's lap. But he refused and motioned for Jezebel to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed due to the silent command.

She sat down on the bed with her legs spread apart and her hands resting on her thighs. Jezebel met Sam's gaze and gave him a sly smile.

"I hate talking," Jezebel complained playfully.

"I like it," Sam said casually. "So, Europe? What part of Europe are you from?"

"_Everywhere_…" Jezebel whispered as she licked her lips.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy sat down on the floor as she rubbed her sore ankle. She could hear Tobias closing the door and she felt his presence come closer to her.

He knelt down beside her and removed his black jacket. He placed it over Amy's shoulders and she looked up at him with a curious look.

"Second time tonight you've come to my rescue," Amy murmured.

_He's good, I know that. _Amy thought. _But why do I feel so odd being around him?_

"It'll bruise," Tobias inspected. "Best to put ice on it immediately or you'll be limping tomorrow."

"Are you a doctor?" Amy mocked.

"Used to be."

She stared up at him again with an odd look. His angelic face staring directly at her.

"I was looking for my sister," Tobias explained to Amy's mental question. "I heard a commotion."

Amy shook her head sadly and whispered, "That asshole…"

"You seemed to handle him just fine…nice work," Tobias grinned. There was that smile again.

_Maybe you and Dean should join the Great Smiles Society or whatever._

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"My family originates from Italy…I've moved around a lot…" Jezebel rolled her eyes as she explained. Sam nodded to her response.

"Europe must be nice," Sam noted.

"It was…but it gets boring."

Sam stared at Jezebel and asked, "So, is this the type of job you do often?"

Jezebel grinned again. She simply shrugged. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to make it in this world. It's about survival. Fast cash equals food and a place for us."

"Us," Sam asked. _More Temptresses?_

"My brother," Jezebel replied plainly. "We travel together. One big road trip in this life. He takes care of me, and I do the same."

Sam nodded slowly. "I'm sort of doing the same."

"I saw," Jezebel noted. "I saw your brother. Cute. I like the pouty lips and the badass persona. But it gets old."

She rose slowly from the edge of the bed. Jezebel walked around the chair to where she was standing directly behind Sam. She leaned down and placed her hands around Sam's shoulders.

"I enjoy the talk…" Jezebel whispered in his ear. "But I have _many other_ talents than just talking."

Sam quickly got up from the chair and turned around. Jezebel sighed as her hands rested on the black chair.

"I paid for company," Sam said in a stern tone. "My activities do not include for paying for sex."

"You're serious?" she exclaimed, flabbergasted. "You actually don't want to talk advantage of me? You don't want me to sit here and take off my clothes so you can jump me? C'MON! This is what I'm here for! DO IT! DO ME!"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not that kind of guy." He sighed sadly. "It's a shame you're that kind of gal."

"You don't know me…" Jezebel whispered. "Look this is my job and I understand you've paid for my services – but I feel useless right now-"

"You're not," Sam said nicely.

"PLEASE!" Jezebel's voice echoed within the room. "You're the first guy – besides my brother – who hasn't tried to fuck me-"

"Please, keep your voice down…I can help you…" Sam said softly.

"Help me?" she laughed at him.

Sam sighed and explained, "Just let me help you. This type of life is wrong. You must know that. There has to be _something_ about this lifestyle that you wish you could change."

Jezebel looked sad. She wasn't smiling nor was she angry. A part of her was fighting back the tears.

"Look…" Sam tried to explain. "My, umm…my father and brother…we're here to help you…no violence and no police involved…lets just see if we can possibly figure out another route."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

He helped her stand and Amy was careful to keep a safe distance. She took a step back, painfully, as she tried to show that she didn't need help walking. A pain went shooting through her ankle but she fought it by biting her lip.

"You're in pain," Tobias noted.

"Look…" Amy said slowly. "I know you helped me. I'm grateful. I know you're a good person. But please…I have work to do."

"Same," Tobias replied. "I need help finding my sister. Please. I don't want her getting into this mess…not again…"

"I have people I have to look after too," Amy said annoyingly, throwing off Tobias' jacket and giving it back to him roughly. "I should be doing that right now."

Tobias smiled at her abrasiveness.

"What?" Amy questioned angrily.

"You're a good person too, _Bellezza_," Tobias whispered. "A good heart…you care for others…you care too much…you truly are an angel."

The tone in his voice softened Amy. He continued: "You always fight as hard as you can…you put so much effort into everything…you care more than you should…"

He stepped toward her. Amy didn't back away this time.

"It's been a while since I've met someone like you…" Tobias whispered sweetly. He was closer to Amy now.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and John were at the bar staring into the hallway Amy and Sam had gone into.

He was about to take a sip of his drink when Dean felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He met face to face with Hogs.

John turned around but found he was advanced upon by the bouncer.

Hogs took a random hundred dollar bill from his pocket. He then took out a lighter and lit the bill in front of Dean's face. The older Winchester brother watched as the bill was lit and the flames began to turn red.

The owner dropped the bill onto the floor and gritted through his teeth: "Fake cash, _Mr. Green_."

Dean tilted his head to the side and grinned. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you took Monopoly cash."

Hogs took out a red-handled switchblade from his pocket. He held the blade close to Dean's neck.

"Hmm," Dean mumbled as he stared at the blade. "Maybe those chocolate coins would have been better."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy didn't understand this. Tobias was so close to her now. She wanted to back away. He wanted to kiss her. She knew that.

He came closer to her and whispered, "Dear _Bellezza_…" he stared at her lovingly. "I've never met anyone like you…"

_He's reading me…_Amy realized. _He's in my head…_

"And I hope this won't be the last time we see each other…" Tobias whispered as his head leaned down to her.

His lips were inches from hers before Amy tilted her head back and backed away. Amy blinked several times as she shook her head. Tobias stared at her strangely.

"Sorry," Amy muttered. "Mind tricks don't work on me Yoda."

Tobias felt Amy's fist against his jaw. He backed away and his back hit the wall.

Amy was about to make another move when she heard the gun shots.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The gun shots were heard and Sam and Jezebel both turned toward the door.

Jezebel ran toward the door first and Sam followed.

The two ran out quickly and ran down the hall. Sam didn't notice that Amy came out of one of the rooms and saw him running in front of her.

Amy chased after Sam quickly before running, "Sam!"

Sam paused behind Jezebel and saw his friend close behind him. He noticed she was limping. He ran toward her and Amy wrapped her arm around his as the two ran back into the center of the club.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean had been the one who had shot into the air. They hadn't been real bullets – rock salt. But they scared everyone up the stairs.

John continued to yell: "THE POLICE ARE COMING!"

The club was in mass hysteria. Men were gathering their jackets and quickly trying to go up the stairs and through the exits.

Amy and Sam paused at the bar to grab Amy's jacket hanging over one of the stools. The two quickly joined Dean and John and Dean gave a concerned look to Amy as he noticed she was limping.

"Lets get out of here," Dean said sarcastically.

As Sam continued to hold Amy in his grasp, the two looked over and noticed two people embraced in each other's arms by the door.

It was Jezebel and Tobias.

Sam and Amy continued to stare at them but Dean and John quickly led them toward the staircase. They forced themselves pass the men as they struggled to get to the top floor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The older businessmen ran out of the hardware store entrance and the Dean, Sam, Amy and John quickly made it outside.

The four took off in the same direction down the street as night continued.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Trying to update ASAP! Hope u enjoyed!


	14. Ch 13 x In Love

A/N: Hope you're all enjoying! Can't wait for "Route 666" tonight! (We will have to disregard the little get-together-ness of Dean and his old flame in the episode tonight…for my story's sake. Lol). Enjoy!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Thirteen – In Love**

"You are never to go back there!" Tobias yelled angrily as he slammed the door shut. The siblings entered the penthouse as Jezebel through her coat onto one of the couches. She rolled her eyes and continued in through the living room. "Did you hear me?" her brother demanded.

"It was a false alarm, dear Brother…" Jezebel sighed. She turned toward the glass doors and opened them. She stepped out into the balcony at one o'clock in the morning. The Temptress still wore her black corset and a long skirt over her underwear.

Tobias came onto the balcony as his sister gazed at the quiet city.

"We can't have the police on our asses, _Sister_," Tobias snapped, "combined, we couldn't take on a full squadron. We barely made it out of Puerto Rico. I like Kansas. I hope to stay."

"And we will."

"What makes you so sure?" he questioned. "This type of life…_the lives we live_…it all eventually catches up to us. And like you said…we have to find a decent heart…for our survival…after that we never stick around…"

Jezebel smiled as she stared at the star-lit sky. "We have to stay. I have to stay. And you can't leave me, Tobias."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm _in love_."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John and Sam had taken off in the 1997-Impala while Dean and Amy were behind in the 2005-car.

Amy wore her coat tight around her as she sat in the center of the front seat. Her legs were folded into the passenger seat while she rested her head on Dean's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her as he drove along the highway. They had been quiet since they entered the car. It was decided, before their departure, that nothing would be discussed until everyone got back to the house. Sam and Dean had used their Younger selves' cell phones to contact Younger Dean, Sam and Amy to notify their safety. Younger Amy refused to leave the house until everyone returned.

Dean kept a firm but gentle grip on Amy's arm. Something had happened to Amy during the night. She shook slightly when they first got into the car. Had something happened? Did someone try to hurt her? Dean wasn't sure how to find the words to ask. She seemed tired.

He kissed her on the forehead. She smiled to herself and Amy looked up slowly to where her chin was resting on his arm. He smiled down at her and Amy continued her small nap against his arm.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John and Sam sat quietly in the car as the older Winchester drove. Sam was close to the passenger side window as he gazed into the darkness.

He turned to his son. John opened his mouth but no words came out. He gulped. Swallowed. And wiped his forehead.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to get the Temptress," John muttered.

Sam turned his head slightly but kept his gaze out the front window. "I should have done the job faster. I _had her trust_."

"We'll have another opportunity, don't worry Son."

_Son_…Sam thought oddly.

"Look, Sam," John breathed. "I umm…I don't want you to think that I was never proud of you."

"Dad lets not get into this…" Sam shook his head.

John continued to stare at his son sideways as he drove. "I was proud of Dean due to his dedication to hunting. I was proud of you too, ya know…never got into trouble – unless you were with us-" he chuckled "you made straight A's…a good-hearted kid. I was proud. I _am_ proud. And I know your mother would be too."

Sam turned back to the side window. "You know…Dean and I…and Amy…we've seen Mom…we've seen her spirit…"

John kept his eyes on the highway. He sighed sadly and asked, "What was it like?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Love?" Tobias laughed. "Barely ten minutes with him and you believe you're in love."

Jezebel rested her hands on the balcony banister. "He was kind. And gentle. He never touched me. He never even thought about it. There was something about him…I sensed it…he's tied in with the secrets of the world…"

Tobias turned his head at his sister. "Psychic?"

"Yes," Jezebel responded. She stared down at her cold hands. "I got into his head. He didn't seem to notice. He's strong. But…wow…he was so _wonderful._ So _sweet_. He's the only kind person I've met…besides you…"

Her brother stared at her oddly. "Sister…I've-"

"Yes?" Jezebel asked nicely.

"I too have…" Tobias mumbled. He took a deep breath and sighed, "I feel as if I have fallen into the same trap as you."

Jezebel nodded slowly. She closed her eyes. _The young woman in the white bustier and skirt. She was smiling. Beautiful brown eyes. Graceful smile._ Her eyelids fluttered opened and she whispered, "The girl…your _Bellezza_…"

Her brother turned to her slowly and nodded.

"You saw in her what I saw in my love…" Jezebel whispered.

"She is a psychic as well…a strong one…I'm not sure she is aware of how strong," Tobias explained. "I tried to kiss her…she stopped me…"

"I already don't like her."

"I want her."

Jezebel turned to her brother. She reached up and touched his arm.

Tobias stared down at his sister with a miserable expression.

"It is our curse, dear Brother…" Jezebel whispered. "We were born out of lust…but we can fall so easily in love. But this time it is different. For the both of us. You and I have both experienced a broken and shattered heart. This time shall be different. They're good people. They care. I want _Mr. Green_ while you want _Bellezza_." She paused and smiled slowly. "We'll see them again. We'll have them join us. So we can be together. Forever."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John and Sam arrived at the house first. They parked the car in the garage and closed the mechanic door. The father and son went through the side door to get inside the house.

They walked quietly down the hall as John removed his jacket and Sam began to take off his tie.

Young Amy was seen on the couch sleeping against Younger Dean's arm. The teenagers slept quietly as Younger Sam was on the floor with a white pillow beneath his head. Across the floor was a large brown bowl with chips remains and several cans of soda.

Sam smiled down at the sleeping three. He turned to his father and said, "Get to bed. I'll see to them."

"Thanks," John yawned. He walked over his sleeping son on the floor while Sam was left to hover above them.

Sam leaned down and gently tapped his Younger self's arm. Younger Sam awoke quickly and his head whirled around.

He quickly put a finger to his lips and Sam gestured for Younger Sam to be quiet.

The two Sams turned to see Younger Dean and Amy sleeping close beside each other. They smiled jokingly at each other.

Younger Sam got up from the floor and he whispered, "How was tonight?"

"Had its up and downs. Mostly downs," Sam sighed.

His Younger self nodded slowly and asked, "Where's Amy and Dean?"

"Behind us," Sam whispered back. "They'll be here soon."

The fourteen-year-old yawned and grinned at the two eighteen-year-olds on the couch. He walked over and gently tapped their shoulders.

Younger Dean awoke first and Younger Amy followed. The two teens stared at each other oddly at first before Younger Amy got up from the couch quickly.

"Sam!" she exclaimed happily at the sight of the twenty-two-year-old.

"You guys have a fun night?" Younger Dean asked.

Sam shrugged as he took off his jacket. "The Temptress got away." He sighed. "But at least she won't be tempting anyone tonight."

The door was heard opening.

Dean and Amy strolled into the living room slowly – Amy was still limping.

"Hello all," Amy grinned.

"What happened?" Younger Dean asked, staring at the sore ankle.

"I fell during the little outbreak at the club," Amy sighed. Dean kept his arm around her as he helped her sit on the couch.

Dean turned around as he stared at the younger teenagers. "I'd like to thank you guys for giving Amy the grand idea."

"Hey," Younger Amy put her hands up in defense, "she was thinking it too. I just said it."

"Were you surprised?" Younger Sam asked.

"Very…" Dean cocked his head to the side.

Amy smiled up at everyone and said, "We'll explain everything in the morning. Amy…you better get home. Dean, Sam…go to bed."

"You better be talking about the kids," Dean chuckled.

She threw him a playful look and said, "I'm tired. Can you guys get the beds ready?"

"I'll do that," Younger Sam announced.

"I better go," Younger Amy yawned.

"I'll walk you out," Younger Dean offered. The two teenagers began to walk out of the living room together. Younger Amy waved at Older Dean and Sam as she and Younger Dean disappeared into the hall.

"I'll help get the beds ready," Sam offered as he went off to join his Younger self.

Dean and Amy were given their space. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and buried her face into his arm.

"You okay?" Dean laughed.

Amy sighed into his jacket. "Yeah…just tired."

"Crazy night, huh?"

"Very."

Dean looked at Amy and she looked at him back.

"I'm fine, Dean, really…" Amy assured.

Dean smiled. "No powers, remember?"

"Didn't have to use them," Amy grinned.

He reached to touch her face as Dean leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met slowly and the kiss lasted for one long breath. The two twenty-six-year-olds gazed at one another as Dean's hand reached over to hold Amy's. The two sat in the couch as the Sams were preparing the air-beds. But as Dean and Amy waited, the two slowly began to fall asleep on the couch.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Short chapter. Just wanted to update a little bit. Hope you enjoyed! Feedback/Reviews appreciated!


	15. Ch 14 x Sam to Sam Talk

A/N: "Nightmare" was AMAZING! WOW! I am totally lovin' the show so much. Anyway, SORRY for lack-of-updating. Been busy. Life is hectic. Well, enjoy! Feedback/Reviews appreciated! (P.S. This is a short chapter, but I promise to update ASAP)

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Fourteen – A Brief Sam to Sam Talk**

His arm was wrapped underneath her upper body as Dean's hand tiredly rubbed Amy's shoulder subconsciously. She cuddled close to him and buried her face into his shoulder. His head turned momentarily for his lips to rest gently against her brown-red hair. They slept quietly in the air mattress as the clock against the wall slowly ticked toward four o'clock in the morning.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam and Younger Sam sat outside on the back porch. The twenty-two-year-old drank a small white cup of coffee. The two sat quietly in their chairs as they stared into the trees. There were a couple of fireflies in the bushes. Their eyes were transfixed on the tiny green-yellow lights.

Both young men wore a hoodie over their pajamas. It was cold out. Sam rested his empty cup on the porch table and then stuck his hands into his pockets.

"You should get to bed," Sam offered. "You have to get up for school in a coupla hours."

His Younger self nodded in agreement. The young teenager didn't move.

"Something wrong?" the twenty-two-year-old asked.

Younger Sam sighed as he stared off into the distance. He was lost in a gaze as he spoke: "How's the future? I mean…I know it's pointless in telling me anything…when you guys go back to 2005, it'll be as if none of this ever happened…but I want to know…"

"Know what exactly?"

The teen sighed to himself. Both were aware of what the fourteen-year-old meant. He didn't care if Arnold Schwarzenegger was the governor of California. He wouldn't care that war was declared on Iraq due to what would happen on September 11, 2001. The boy wouldn't be interested in how the _Harry Potter_ books and movies turned out. He didn't care for those details. Sam knew what he wanted to hear.

"Life _does_ get better…trust me…" Sam assured. "It has its ups and downs. But…" He paused and sighed. "Still good."

"You lose your girlfriend, Jessica…" Younger Sam whispered. "How were you able to handle that?"

The question was like a broken record to Sam. He nodded and smiled. "I didn't. Not really. I've accepted it. But it's still hard."

Younger Sam slowly bobbed his head. He took in a great sigh and asked, "Does Dad really not like the idea of us getting a scholarship to college?"

"He was…" Sam tried to explain. He didn't want to bring up the World War III event that took place in the very living room six feet away.

"He didn't understand," Sam explained finally. "But he understood."

"I hate him," Younger Sam blurted out.

Sam looked at the young teen directly. "You say that. You think that. But it doesn't change the fact that you and I both know we could never hate him. We will _always_ hold grudges…our family's good at that…" He laughed.

Young brown-almond eyes peered through the glass doors. He could see Dean and Amy still asleep in one another's arms.

"Will we ever be happy…like that?" Younger Sam asked.

Sam stared at the two as well. His eyes went back to the darkness within the trees. The fireflies seemed to disappear.

"Only the lucky ones do."

The teenager shook his head angrily. He laughed. "I hate this. I mean…I hate feelings like this. Like the good things I do don't count for anything."

"Sam," Sam whispered sadly. He had forgotten the teen drama he once faced within himself. "It does count. All of it. It all leads you to Stanford. It leads you to this amazing girl who you get to spend four wonderful years with-"

"She dies," Younger Sam blurted out angrily. "That's not fair. We hate this kind of life. And it'll always be after us…"

"That's why we fight back…"

"I hate fighting. I hate hunting."

"I know," Sam whispered. He shook his head in agreement. "I still don't understand it sometimes."

"And psychic?" Younger Sam questioned. "How the hell do I handle that?"

"For now…you don't." Sam mentioned. "But you have to understand this…eventually we all have to take that path. We can't stop what's coming. We can fight it or we can accept it."

The teenager stood up slowly. He yawned, allowing cold breath to be visible in front of his red nose. "I want to go to bed."

"Sam-"

"Goodnight," the Younger one said. He left the back porch quickly as he quietly entered the house.

Sam sat there in the cold staring off into space. He couldn't even convince himself that the future does get better. _And worse…_he thought sadly. What if he had never gone to Stanford? What if he had been so devoted to hunting, like Dean, that he and his brother just stuck together on the road after high school?

_Then Jessica would still be alive…_

He couldn't understand the feeling. All of a sudden the guilt and pain was coming back. He remembered her clearly. On the ceiling. A silvery nightgown drenched in blood. Her golden blonde hair being engulfed in flames. He was remembering everything. He couldn't block the images out. So he sat there. Remembering. Taking in the painful memories.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Yeah, I know, random chapter. I wanted to put something in where Sam and Younger Sam have a short conversation. I need more angst/drama in here. I intend on updating later today – a bigger, better, and a more exciting chapter to the story! I have so many great ideas for new stories in my _Meant To Be_ series. Ya know, more reviews/feedback would give me more incentive to update more….wink wink. I hope you all have a wonderful week!


	16. Ch 15 x Temptress History

**Chapter Fifteen – Temptress History**

The phone call from Missouri Mosely had been an odd one. John awoke to his cell phone ringing at six o'clock in the morning. He had run a rough hand through his greasy hair as he answered with a rude: "Yeah?" Missouri informed John she believed to hold very important information about Temptresses. She didn't exactly fill in the empty blanks for John, who had scratched his head several times during the conversation, but Missouri agreed to stop by the house around noon.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy was sitting at the dining room table with her leg propped up on the chair. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had taken half an hour ago and she was already fully dressed: a pair of jeans with a hole at the knee and a blue hoodie. Her eyes were scanning the articles of the morning paper. She half-expected to read an article heading like "Underground Club Found" or "Rich-Stupid Business Men Tell All." She found the regular headlines – headlines that seemed so familiar to her. _Duh Amy, it's 1997…remember?_ Amy had almost forgotten she had been in 1997 for two days. She felt it was rather stupid to forget something like that. But then again, she, along with Dean, Sam, and John, were after a Temptress who had the power to seduce and kill men – while getting away with the whole thing.

She folded the black and white papers and gently placed them on the corner of the table for, if anyone was interested, in reading them. Her hand rested on her knee as she sat back in her seat. Amy let out a quiet sigh. The pain in her ankle came back whenever she applied slight pressure into it. She slowly reached down to her free leg and lifted up her pants slightly. The large black-and-blue bruise made a slight peanut shape around her ankle. It was gross to look at. The swelling had ceased during the night but the ugly mark was still there.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean was sitting Indian-style in the center of the bonus room up stairs. He had different newspaper articles and clippings encircling him. The sleeves of his gray shirt were rolled up as he reached around him, using a pen, and marking personal notes in the margins. The pen's cap was squeezed in between his teeth as he concentrated on circling several different headlines. His eyes continued to dart back and forth from article to article.

The door slowly opened and Sam appeared carrying a large manila folder. He looked tired but fresh in his brown hoodie and torn jeans. The younger sibling came to his brother and dropped the folder onto the floor. Some of the papers it contained spilled out into the floor. Dean reached for the papers and flipped through them plainly.

"These are all the articles I found that could be tied in with Temptress activity," Sam explained. "I was able to search through the library archives and go deeper into national news. This type of stuff happens all the time – men and women tempting others and eventually getting money out of them…but these are the ones that feel Temptress-related."

"What makes you say that?" Dean questioned as he spat out the pen cap.

Sam cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "Because those who are seduced and robbed…end up dead."

Dean tilted his head to the side and nodded. "Good sign right there." He sighed and finished, "Plus you're using that ESP thing, so it works."

The younger brother sat down on the floor slowly with his fellow offspring. The two Winchesters scanned the articles together. Dean focused more on the new ones that Sam had just retrieved while Sam back-tracked on the articles Dean marked.

As Sam was looking down at an article, he muttered, "Amy doesn't seem too good."

Dean looked up from an article and stared at his brother strangely. "What do you mean?"

Sam kept his eyes on the newspaper article. "She's been acting strange since last night. Maybe not exactly _acting_ strange…but feeling strange…"

"One of your special vibes again?" Dean mocked.

"Dean," Sam sighed annoyingly. "I just passed her while coming up the stairs. She was just sitting at the table. She didn't even notice when I came back. Her ankle looks pretty bad…and you know what…" He paused as he stared into Dean's eyes. "I don't think she hurt her ankle because she fell when the rampage started…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John, after taking a long shower, came out of the bathroom with a white towel hanging around his neck. He came into the living room and spotted Amy sitting quietly at the table.

He buttoned his flannel shirt up slowly as John approached the young woman slowly.

"Amy? Amy? Aimes…?" John questioned with a slight laugh.

She reacted to her name being called slowly. It wasn't until she heard "Aimes" that she came back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"You okay," John asked. He gave her a large smile and tried to throw a comforting glance her way. She seemed to miss it.

"I'm fine," Amy muttered. "Just tired."

He nodded slowly and John pointed toward her leg. "How's that ankle of yours doing?"

"Fine, a little black and blue, but fine."

She stared down at her hands which were placed gently on the table. John continued to stare at her. He tossed the wet towel onto the floor as he made his way to the chair opposite of Amy.

He sat down at the table and coughed.

"Amy…" John whispered. "I…ummm…" He rubbed his hand against his mouth. "I wanted to thank you…" At this Amy stared at John questionably. "You've…Sam told me that you've been looking out for the boys. He told me that in the future…when you go off to college…that you still continue to take care of him. That you're always looking out for him. And lately…learning about your own supernatural talents and so on…and learning the truth about the world…I'm glad that you've continued to stick by Sam's side. Dean's too…"

Amy couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"I'm glad that you stick around in their lives…" John continued. "And words can't express…how grateful I am that you still continue on protecting them…you showing up at the club last night…really shows how far you'll go to keep an eye out for my boys."

"John…" Amy whispered sweetly. "I grew up side by side with Dean and Sam. I love them both so much. That night…with the house…_and fire_…" She gulped in an embarrassed way. "You and I both know that night did something to the bond between those brothers. Dean feels he's the only one capable of fully taking care of Sam. You remember how Dean used to sit in the crib with Sam in his arms…" She sighed sadly and rested her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. "You three stayed with my family for a couple of months…and…even though I remember how Dean protected Sam…I also remember that I felt…like…Dean felt it was _his_ job to take care of Sam…well…it's _my job_ to take care of the two of them."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and Sam trailed down the stairs quickly to find Amy sitting on the couch with her leg propped up on the opposite arm of the sofa. She finished placing a Ziploc bag of ice on her ankle and Amy rested against the cushion.

John was seen on the back porch drinking his morning coffee.

"What time did Missouri say she was coming?" Amy asked as her face cringed at the feeling of extreme coldness on her injury.

"Noon…it's around eleven now," Sam offered. He watched as Amy tended to her ankle and came toward her. "Everything okay?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Everyone keeps asking me that. I'm fine. Really. I'm just anxious…Missouri says she has more info on the Temptress deal." She looked up from the bag of ice and asked, "Any good news from those articles?"

Dean shrugged. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her ankle. "Yeah umm…not much, actually. Same story…some rich suit gets robbed completely and suddenly ends up dead."

"What about the weird behavior?" Amy asked. "Sam said that the guy in his last vision was laughing like a sappy little school boy. Anything like that?"

"No reports of it," Sam answered. "There have been a lot of cases like these. I guess we'll just wait for Missouri."

Amy slowly shook her head. "I don't think we ever should have gotten involved…remember?" She questioned as both boys looked at her. "When we go back home, everything that happens here goes back to the way it should have been…it means that whatever we do…this Temptress, Jezebel, she _will_ get hit by the car and she _will_ die…we should have let John handle it his own way."

"You know why we got involved," Dean assured. "We felt like we had to. Remember? Missouri told us that we're here for a reason. There's something here we have to look at."

"For _ourselves_…we're not here to help 1997…we're here for whatever personal issue we need to work out…that's why we're here…" Amy reminded. "I hate now that this situation is being taken out of hand."

"We'll handle it," Sam whispered comfortingly. He sat on the edge of the couch and rested a hand on Amy's knee. He gave her a small smile and said, "We'll take care of it. We always do."

"I just…" Amy closed her eyes and shook her head. She seemed stress. Concerned. Worried. "I just want to make sure that the three of us get back to 2005 safely. If we die here…we die completely. We have to be careful."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The doorbell rang and it was Sam who decided to answer it.

Dean was placing a bag of fresh ice on Amy's ankle as John sat down on the other sofa. The three remained quiet as they could hear the other footsteps enter the living room.

Missouri and Sam weren't alone. The man, Missouri's guest, looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties. He wore a rugged jean jacket and brown pants. His hair was more silver than gray and he had soft, kind brown eyes. He smiled down at Dean and Amy who were on the couch. John realized they had another guest and rose quickly from his seat to shake hands with the man.

Wearing a green shawl and brown dress pants, Missouri folded her hands in front of her and watched as John greeted her friend.

Dean stood up too to shake hands with the older gentleman.

"Missouri…" John questioned as he continued to stare at the man.

"Everyone…" Missouri announced. "This is my friend Roderick."

"Please, call me Rod," the old man said gently. He quickly moved toward Amy who was trying to sit up. Rod reached for Amy's hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "It's very nice to meet you, Amy."

Amy stared at the man strangely but she gave him a generous smile. "Likewise, Rod."

Rod stood back as he glanced at everyone in the room.

"So, Rod…umm…why exactly are you here?" John asked.

"Are you a psychic?" Sam asked as he stood beside Dean.

Rod shook his head and said, "Not exactly."

"Dean, Sam, Amy, John…" Missouri announced again. "Roderick has been a friend of mine for many years…and he can help you with the Temptress."

"How?" Dean asked.

The whole room was staring at Rod. The old man gave a small chuckle. The type of laugh your sweet grandpa would make. He smiled and blinked several times. "Because I used to be a Tempter."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias was pacing the floor of the penthouse. He wore his usual black clothing while Jezebel was in her rather revealing, red attire. She sat on the couch with her eyes closed. She was breathing slowly and humming to herself.

"Anything?" Tobias asked.

"Hush Brother…" Jezebel whispered. "I've tried to link to your girl…your precious _Bellezza_…she's blocking you out so obviously there's no way I can penetrate inside…"

"And what of your _Mr. Green_?" Tobias complained. "What about him?"

Jezebel remained silent. She continued to hum underneath his breath as her eyes remained close.

"There's a barrier now…" Jezebel whined. She opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. "It's not him. Something else. There's a very powerful force surrounding him. And everyone else close to him. It can't hold for long. It feels like a spirit. My love still has no idea how much potential he has. The power…"

Tobias stared at his sister and turned toward the window. Sunlight was streaming in and it felt good to have the warmth against his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Jezebel reassured. She stood up slowly and placed her hands on her hips. "We'll find a way of meeting with them again…"

Her brother remained silent. He continued to stare out the window and let the sunlight cover his front body.

"It's like I've been cold for so many years…empty…deserted…" Tobias whispered. "She is _my sunlight_…I must meet with her again. I have to know her name."

"At least _Bellezza _is better than _Mr. Green_," Jezebel laughed. "Trust me…give it time…we will eventually link to them. And they shall come to us. And I promise…they won't refuse us…we'll be happy…forever."

"The time has almost come, dear Sister," Tobias reminded. "We must find a heart…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Time loops…evil Temptresses…seeing our Younger selves…and now…right in front of us…is an _ex_-Tempter?" Amy questioned as she sat up in the couch.

Rod laughed at how Dean and Sam were suddenly on defense-mode.

"I assure you, everything is alright…" Missouri informed.

"Missouri is right…" Rod whispered. "I am of no threat to you."

"We'll be the judge of that…" John warned with his arms crossed over his chest.

Missouri shook her head and said, "I told you, Tempters can be good or evil…there's mostly good in the world but there are the occasional bad apples."

"Missouri called me and told me she needed help. I was close by. Decided to come and see what was going on…" Rod explained.

Amy stared around at the men in the room. They were all tense.

"Look," Amy muttered. "Let's just hear him out. Hear what he has to say."

Dean didn't answer but instead slowly sat down on the couch beside Amy. Sam sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"Well," Rod laughed as he slapped his hands together. "Where should I start?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Both Tobias and Jezebel were sitting on the couch. They held hands as their eyes closed in unison. Their focus was on Mr. Green and Bellezza…

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"It was a long time ago…731 years exactly…no one is sure of how it happened. There are theories. Stories. All as unbelievable as the next. But then again…the supernatural can't all be explained in a book…every Temptress and Tempter in the world is 731-years-old. This is a fact. This is apparently what happened…every Tempter-an'-Temptress was born at the exact same time. Perhaps it was dark magic or some other type of paranormal force…but these children…born of lust…born at the exact same time…became Tempters or Temptresses…

"How it happened has never been explained, like I said before. These are real people, remember that. They're human. No demonic abilities. But they do have the special talent of getting what they want, when they want it. It's a tricky lifestyle…not all Tempters have the same amount of powers. There have been weak ones…and more powerful ones. Over time…Tempters were learned to be mostly good. They used their abilities to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Or in war and battle decisions or government…but there have been the bad ones…"

Rod sighed sadly as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "There have been those who used their powers to get whatever they want…and trust me…they always cleaned up the mess…" He rubbed his forehead. "Tempters can live for a very long time and look as young and beautiful as they want…but there is a catch. It was learned many, many years ago that Tempters could only live for so long until they actually had to sustain life for themselves. Immortality does come at a price…the early evil Tempters learned of a dark ceremony that could help…you see…once they reach that certain stage…in order to continue to look young and live forever…every year…they must find an innocent…most of the time, they search for virgins…specifically those who are pure in heart, body, mind, soul…and…"

He gulped. The warm smiles he had given earlier seemed to be forgotten behind his trembling lips.

"Tempters perform a dark charm and they…they cut out the heart of the virgin…and they eat it."

Everyone's eyes grew wide. Amy placed a hand over her mouth.

"You see…" Rod explained. "This is why there aren't as many Tempters out there anymore. Especially the good ones. The ones who used to use their power for good…they could never take a life…so they eventually lost their powers and continued on the natural way of life. Most have died now…"

"That's how they sustain life?" Dean questioned. "Every year they have to eat a heart…"

"A _pure_ heart…" Sam repeated.

Rod nodded slowly. "In the supernatural word…things like that travel fast. I used to use my power, yes, to sometimes gain the advantage of getting free food…but I did good…"

"A _lot_ of good," Missouri smiled weakly.

He bit his lip and Rod tried to smile.

"But there are certain things about a Tempter you should know…" Rod explained. "Especially the bad ones…they will do whatever it takes to live. And I think the Temptress you met before…she'll have to feed soon…"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"They're also very…" Rod tried to find the words. "Delicate…fragile…when it comes to love…" He paused and sighed. "These are people who were born out of lust…the children of concubines and whores…but they're very gentle with love. They can fall in love easily…" Rod turned and stared at Sam. "And I already feel, young man…that this Temptress became very fond of _you_."

Sam stared at Rod oddly.

Missouri nodded. "I feel it as well."

Rod nodded and stared around at the ceiling strangely. He paused for a moment and then turned back to Missouri.

"Tempters also possess psychic ability…they can create strong links with their targets…" Rod muttered. "And right now…they're trying to link to you."

"_They_?" Dean asked.

Dean, Sam, and John noticed that Missouri and Rod were staring at Amy.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

They opened their eyes and dropped their hands.

"Dammit…" Jezebel gritted. "That fool broke the connection."

"He's old…but still has some power left," Tobias explained. "I could feel it…"

"So…their names are Amy and Sam…" Jezebel smiled. "My _dear,_ beautiful Sam…"

Tobias smiled and stared out the window again. "_My Amy_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_1:21 P.M._

"Jezebel has a brother?" Dean asked incredulously.

Amy nodded slowly. "Tobias helped me several times last night…he rescued me from some stupid idiot drunk who tried to make a move on me…" She sighed and rubbed her temple. "At some point I knew immediately he was trying to get into my head…that's when I felt like I couldn't trust him. I punched him and ran…that's when I ran into Sam…"

Rod nodded slowly. "Twin brother and sister…" He put his hand underneath his chin. "A Temptress and a Tempter…"

"And they're in love with Sam and Amy…" Missouri whispered.

"So we definitely have a problem, right?" Dean questioned loudly. His anger was obvious to all. "They're 'fragile' when it comes to 'love' right? They're going to come after them, aren't they? Rod, you just said you felt them trying to make a connection."

The old man nodded. "They were trying to link to Sam and Amy."

"Why us?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Sam questioned. "They've met others, haven't they?"

"Your powers…" Missouri explained as she approached the two. Dean and John had begun to pace the living room.

"You see…" Missouri continued. "It's what made them attracted to you in the first place…they feel power…and they felt yours…"

Amy stared at Sam as he sat down close beside her. The two stared at each other and then back at Missouri.

"This is okay…" Rod explained.

"OKAY!" Dean roared. He approached the old man. "My brother and Amy are now targets! How is this okay!"

"They're _twins_…" Rod explained. "Born from the _same_ womb. You kill one, the other one dies as well."

"Good to know," Dean snapped. "'Cause we're going to find them, and kill them-"

"Dean," Amy tried to calm him down.

"Look…" John intervened. "Whatever happens…it doesn't matter…remember? Once you kids go back to 2005…Jezebel will get hit by the car and she'll die…and that means that Tobias will die as well."

"Good…their fates are sealed," Dean snapped. "But still…Jezebel and Tobias are NOT coming near them."

"They don't give up on the things they want…" Rod warned. "Trust me…I've seen this sort of thing."

Amy placed both hands underneath her chin. She sighed as she thought for a moment.

Sam was sitting straight up in the couch, trying to understand everything that was happening.

"I think Jezebel was linking to me earlier this morning…" Sam explained.

Missouri stared at the young man and nodded. "When Temptresses try to link…sometimes they can allow old memories to be experienced…is that what happened?"

Sam nodded. "It was like I was reliving everything."

"She has a hold over you…" Rod said.

Dean turned angrily toward Rod and said, "I guarantee she'll regret the moment she even thought about him. TOBIAS TOO."

"You must be calm, lad," Rod whispered. "This Tobias has targeted Amy. And you must be careful…because I guarantee…they will come after Sam and Amy…and they'll want to keep them forever…"

"How?" John asked. "You said that evil Tempters want to live forever…Sam and Amy definitely going to age…"

Rod sighed as he stared at the older Winchester. "I should probably explain another dark ceremony that evil Tempters and Temptresses learned…" Everyone was back to staring at him again. "A ceremony that keeps Tempters from getting lonely."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying. FUN, EXICITING, ADVENTUROUS CHAPTERS coming ASAP! Feedback/Reviews much much much appreciated! (I have so many new ideas for my 'series', it's driving me crazy! I can't wait to get done with "Time Loop"!...I LOVE _SUPERNATURAL_!"


	17. Ch 16 x A Successful Link

A/N: I still can't get over how awesome "Nightmare" was and I can't wait for "Benders" this coming Tuesday! I can't wait to incorporate everything that's happened in the show in the next story. I'm sorry if you all feel it's been dragging on…I've been busy. But I hope you enjoy the chapters and thanks to all who review and thanks to all who express their extreme-liking of my series. ENJOY!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Sixteen – A Successful Link**

Tobias and Jezebel were now sitting on the floor. They were on their knees and facing one another. Even though their eyes were staring directly at each other, they seemed to be lost in some sort of trance. A strand of Tobias' dark hair covered his eye but he didn't care to push it away. Jezebel was breathing slowly and she continued to stare into her brother's eyes. The siblings said nothing. They breathed so gently, the question of whether or not they were breathing at all could come up. Their hands were resting against their flexed thighs.

The two never blinked.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Regular people can turn into Tempters. It's quite easy…_and_ difficult. The one who is meant to be turned into a Tempter (or Temptress) must eat from the same heart that the Tempter must eat from in order to sustain immortality. After that…well…" Rod scratched his chin and sighed. "The Tempter…and the one who wants to be turned…must engage in intercourse."

"Sex." Dean said merely.

The room had grown quiet once again. The stories Rod told about Tempters and Temptresses were hard to understand. And to accept. The very fact that this sweet, kind, older man had once been a Tempter himself dumbfounded the others.

Missouri and John were now the ones who sat on the couch. Dean paced the room while Amy occupied the large sofa-chair; Sam sat on the very arm of the chair. He and Amy exchanged a glance and both peered at Dean who continued to walk in circles in the living room.

"To eat from a pure heart and to sleep with a Tempter, or a Temptress, is how many other Tempters and Temptresses come to be," Rod finished. "They're not as strong. They can never be as strong. But they are allowed to be immortal…" Rod continued to stand with his arms crossed over his chest. The old man sighed and turned his glance away from the group who started to process everything.

Rod sighed sadly. "I promise you…this Tempter and Temptress will think of this…they will want to turn Sam and Amy."

Dean whirled around at the older man. "Trust me, it's _not_ happening."

Sam's nose flared. He tried: "So a Tempter is kinda like the vampire ordeal – _blood sharing_. Draining life directly, especially when supernatural forces are involved, can lead to immortality. Like the Wendigo-remember? Cannibalism allowed it to live an immortal life."

"Well, now that we had that oh-so-fun history lesson out of the way," Dean mocked as he stuck his hands roughly into the pockets of his jeans, "how can we find them?"

Rod shrugged and said, "More than likely – they'll be staying somewhere very nice and elegant. A rich hotel. Anything with luxury."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Okay, here's the plan…Sam and I are going to go back downtown. We can take on hotel manager personas – whatever – we'll check out the nice establishments and see if can find Jezebel and _Tobey_."

"Tobias," Amy corrected.

Sam got up quickly and confronted his brother: "Dean, do you have any idea _how long_ that could take?" He licked his lips and shook his head. "We can pretend to be health inspectors or whatever – but-"

"Apparently you're not getting this," Dean snapped into Sam's face. "This is the way it works, _psychic boy_-"

"It's not a good idea, Dean," Amy explained. "They're _psychic_…if Sam gets close to her, Jezebel with sense him and _she and Tobias_ will be ready. If they even see the two of you, they'll run."

"What the hell are we supposed to do!" Dean threw his hands in the air in a frustrated way.

Amy shook her head and rubbed her forehead.

"Look," Missouri announced. She rose slowly to her feet and held her hands in defense. "We must be calm. Extreme emotional tension will give the Tempters an advantage of linking. We can't let that happen. We don't know for sure that these two will come after Sam and Amy. We don't know for sure if they'll try and turn them. Remember…whatever happens…you three go back home…Jezebel and Tobias will meet their fate. They _will_ die. We must handle the situation with ease." The woman stared at Dean. "And boy, you must control your anger."

Dean shook his head angrily. There was no point in saying anything to her. She already knew everything going on in his head.

John rubbed his hands together anxiously and asked, "Missouri…Rod…what do you two think?"

Rod said nothing. Missouri sighed and said, "Stick together. If they try to get to Sam and Amy…" She stared at the two sadly. "And I promise…we'll make sure they won't…but we have to focus on another factor-"

"They will be searching for a candidate," Rod explained. The old man rubbed his hands together and said, "They need to find a heart. If I remember correctly…it's usually around this time of year when Tempters will search for someone who will help with their life-sustaining-ceremony…they'll search for someone young…virgin…we should focus on protecting whoever that poor soul may be."

"'Kay…" Dean thought aloud slowly. "Sammy, go get the candles…I'll grab the Ouji board…Amy start praying…maybe we can combine our psychic forces and-"

"DEAN!" Missouri shouted angrily.

Silence overcame the room once more.

Dean turned away angrily from the woman. His back was to the others as he stared out the window.

Sam turned to the others and said, "Despite Dean's skepticism, how exactly do we find out who, when, and where their little ceremony is supposed to take place?"

The way Missouri and Rod looked at each other during that moment told Sam that they were both unsure of how to do that.

John rested his face in his hands while Dean turned to everyone. He gave Sam and Amy a short glance before walking through the living room.

He disappeared into the hallway and the door slamming was sign that Dean was now gone.

Missouri stared sadly toward the floor. She was unsure of what to do or how to help. Rod placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

Amy was no longer in the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

He remembered walking down this very street. Dean and his friends used to walk through the back woods and occasionally smoke, hang out with whatever girlfriend they had during that week, or do the badass-talk.

His Timberland boots fell hard against the street as Dean stomped through his furious rampage. Fists clenched and cheeks sucked in, Dean was just an angry twenty-six-year-old man who appeared to be experiencing a ten-year-old tantrum.

It wasn't long before he heard the small steps of someone running from behind. He turned slightly but turned back on his path.

Amy ran up the street quickly, her dark blue hood and brown-red hair flying behind her and her hands stuck into her pockets. She limped slightly but fought with all her might to not show the pain.

Dean continued his walk and Amy was now at his side.

"Dean…" Amy whispered gently.

He didn't respond. He continued to walk but relaxed slightly by her presence.

"Dean-"

"What?" Dean asked gruffly as he turned toward her. Amy was surprised by the sudden movement and how loud his voice turned out to be. He gave her an apologetic stare before continuing his walk once again.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel's bright green eyes opened. Her delicate lips curved into a smile and she waited for her brother to awaken from the trance.

His dark eyes stared into hers once Tobias had returned back to reality. He took a deep breath.

"Don't strain yourself," his sister warned. "We're almost there."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel and Tobias were walking down the sidewalk of the downtown area. They passed several businessmen carrying briefcases and quickly entering taxi cabs.

It was only a second later and Jezebel was able to wave a cab toward her brother and she.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and Amy were now walking through the back woods of the neighborhood. He refused to say anything and Amy respected that. She continued to stay by his side but also viewed the familiar environment encircling the two of them.

The sun was out and light was streaming in through the leaves and branches. The old dirt path was clear besides the branch that seemed to be randomly there every ten steps.

Amy looked up at Dean once more.

_Look at me…_Amy thought sadly.

He turned to her slowly. "What?"

"Dean…" Amy tried again. "Calm down."

"I am calm."

He stepped over a fallen log and reached his hand out subconsciously to help Amy as well. She accepted his hand and stepped over safely. They continued to walk in silence, but now they strolled along the path hand-in-hand.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam was sitting out on the back porch with his face buried in his hands. He sighed for several moments and attempted to take in deep breaths to stay calm. He tried to focus on Jezebel. He tried to see her face and remember the way she smiled. To his unfortunate luck, Sam had no idea of how to link to her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

At least now that his hand was in hers did Amy feel slightly better about Dean. She didn't like that he wasn't talking much or even taking more than one glance at her. At least they had made progress.

They were on the same path when Amy smiled secretly to herself. She dropped Dean's hand quickly and he gave her an odd grin.

She turned to his back as he took a step forward and Amy playfully jumped onto his back. Dean was ready. His hands wrapped around himself to where he could support her. As Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Dean adjusted Amy on his back by popping her up slightly and keeping his hands firmly on her thighs.

Dean made a moaning sound as if he were carrying something heavy. She smacked him on the arm and suddenly Dean was now running down the path. Amy laughed as Dean carried her and she brought her head down close to his.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

They came to a sudden stop and Dean took several deep breaths. He laughed, along with Amy, and Dean adjusted Amy once more around his back.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Dean chuckled. "I give you the silent treatment and you jump me?"

"Hey," Amy protested with a laugh. "I have an injured ankle."

Dean laughed and turned his head slightly so he could see her face. "And if I ever find the guy that I attacked you, I swear I'll-"

Amy attacked his mouth before he could say anything. Her lips crushed against his. Her tongue softly entered his mouth and Dean accepted fully. His eyes closed in celeste as Amy's hand reached up and stroked his chin while the couple kissed. She slowly pulled away and Dean and Amy's eyes slowly opened.

"What was that for?" Dean asked slowly.

She shrugged simply and replied, "I just want you to be happy."

He gave her a playful, grateful grin. Dean leaned up to kiss her quickly on the side of her mouth before he dropped her gently on her feet.

Amy pouted her lips at him and Dean smiled down at her. He held her hands in his and he lifted them toward his lips. He placed a small kiss on each hand and left his eyes on her.

She stared at him sweetly and Amy asked, "So…isn't the place you always took your little _girlfriends_?"

He stared around the trees and Dean let out a large smile. "Oh yeah, a lot of memories…"

Amy's eyes grew wide as she laughed at him. Dean pulled her close to him before Amy had time to turn away.

Their lips met once more. His hands were tight around her waist while hers rested gently on his chest. All fear and concern dissolved. All that was left were two young teens who were embracing hidden feelings. Dean reached up slowly to run his hand through her hair.

They had never kissed like this. Not since Christmas Eve. The other kisses had been sweet or playful. Of course each kiss had an important purpose. But it made them go back to Christmas Eve in Wendy Falls.

Her hand reached up as well and Amy wrapped her hand around Dean's head as she continued to kiss him.

The young teenagers disappeared and the twenty-six-year-olds were back. Their eyes opened slowly as their lips parted momentarily to regain breath. Dean licked his lips while Amy bit her lower lip. They stared at each other with a gentle glance.

Suddenly Dean scooped Amy in his arms. His muscular arms wrapped around her tiny body. He hugged her close to him while Amy was lifted several centimeters off the ground. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as Amy buried her face into his neck. They stayed in the same embrace for several seconds.

Dean closed his eyes as he too buried his face into her neck.

She stroked his back gently and Amy turned her head so her lips were near his ear.

"_I know what you're scared of_…" Amy whispered. "And I promise…it _won't_ happen."

Dean whispered back, "_How can you be so sure_?"

Amy stroked the back of his head, her fingers combing through his dirty-blonde hair. She pulled back enough to where their foreheads were now touching.

"You're _not_ going to lose us…" Amy assured. "I promise…I am always going to be here…no matter what…" Her eyes met Dean's. "And I promise I would never let anything happen to Sam…you and I _both _know that we would never let anything happen to him."

Dean sighed loudly and bit his lip.

"Dean…" Amy whispered. He stared back at her sadly. She gave him a small, hopeful smile and said, "We will all face challenges. And we have to be strong. No matter what."

Dean shook his head and gulped. "The idea of you and Sam being taken away-"

Amy grabbed Dean's face and forced him to kiss her quickly. They kissed only for a moment before she pulled away slowly.

"Remember what I told you back in North Carolina…" Amy muttered…

_Amy was in the back seat of the Impala while Dean was kneeling before her. She told him: "A lot of things are going to happen in your life…and listen carefully…no matter what…take care of Sam…you both have each other…he's the most precious thing you can look after and the same goes for him about caring for you…here's another thing…in everything that you do…all the hunting and investigating and saving lives…remember what you're doing…are you doing this in an act of revenge and saving lives is just a plus…or are you doing this to bring good in the world…there's a difference between a vigilante and a hero…"_

"_Why are you telling me this…" Dean asked slowly. "I usually hate these sappy chick flick mom-"_

"_Dean," Amy said clearly. She gave him a small smile and whispered, "It's imperative that you know this for the rest of your life. I know you're going to end up the man I'd always know you'd end up to be…"_

Dean nodded slowly.

"You and Sam are always going to have each other…I know you're terrified of losing him…I promise you, that's not happening…and I'll always be here too…" Amy reminded softly.

He sighed and reached up to touch her face. She smiled at him and Amy embraced Dean once more. Her hands clung to his back while Dean kept his arms around her shoulders.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Missouri and Sam were sitting inside the house while Rod and John were out back.

"I know this can be frustrating, honey," Missouri whispered. "Your gifts will take time to grow."

"Why?" Sam asked. "I mean…Amy…she's so advanced…"

"Everyone is different," Missouri laughed. "I was probably five or six when I knew perfectly well of my abilities. People don't even realize they possess the gift until they're near the deathbed. You're special Sam. Give it time. Be patient."

The door was heard opening and moments later Dean was seen walking back inside.

"Cool off?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Amy?" his little brother asked.

Dean pointed back toward the door and explained, "Hanging around the front. She just wanted a minute outside to see the old neighborhood."

Missouri sighed and said, "I tell ya boys…I'm not sure what to do. There's no sure way of finding out who they're going to target and when this ceremony thing is supposed to take place."

"Is Rod not strong enough?" Dean asked.

"Perhaps not," Missouri sighed. "It's been a while for him…he can feel a link…but-"

"AMY!" Rod and John screamed as they reentered the house. The two men searched frantically through the living room.

"Dad, what is-" Sam started.

Dean was the first to bolt back for the door. Sam, John and Rod were close behind while Missouri was directly behind them.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean ran out onto the yard and his eyes searched up and down the street. Amy was walking along the curb near toward the entrance of the neighborhood.

"Amy!" Dean yelled after her. She turned around quickly and Dean could see the odd look she was giving him. She waved her hands in the air questionably.

Sam, Rod, John and Missouri joined Dean on the yard and watched horrified as a taxi cab pulled quickly beside Amy.

Two arms reached out of the backseat and grabbed Amy quickly around the waist. She hadn't been able to react fast enough.

Tobias' hand wrapped quickly around her mouth with a white cloth clutched in his grip – the white cloth now stuffed between Amy's lips.

Dean was the first to run after the yellow vehicle. Sam, for just a moment, peered into the driver's seat and could see Jezebel blowing him a kiss.

The taxi cab whirled in the street and took off.

He continued to pump his arms and legs as Dean ran down the street. His eyes could see Amy's body rested unconsciously beside Tobias.

Things seemed to be moving slowly. Dean felt as if he couldn't run as fast. His legs and ankles were hurting. He continued down the street but saw the taxi speed down the main street. The yellow car disappeared and he could hear the tires squeal.

_Amy…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! (Du-du-du…dramatic music)…Amy has been captured. Stay tuned for the next chapter that I intend on updating ASAP. Have a good week – new episode TOMORROW! 


	18. Ch 17 x Don't Even Think About It

**Chapter Seventeen – Don't Even Think About It**

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF _THEY HURT HER_…" Dean burst through the living room as he threw a fist in the air. His nose was flared, cheeks sucked in, teeth gritting against one another, and a vain seemed to be popping out of his forehead. "If Tobias even _THINKS_ about _touching _her, I'll snap his neck – if that little bitch tries to do anything-"

"Dean, calm down," John muttered as the rest of the group entered the house.

Turning angrily to his father, the vain in his head seemed to be pulsing. John had never seen Dean so red.

"Calm down?" Dean snapped. "THEY _HAVE_ AMY!"

"They won't hurt her boy," Missouri tried to ensure some comfort. She, Rod and Sam encircled John and Dean.

The twenty-six-year-old hunter balled his hands into fists once more. His nose flared again as he spoke, "I don't care what it takes – I don't care how long – we are going to track them down…get Amy…and kill those Tempters – I swear, they'll regret even looking-"

Sam cocked his head to the side and begged, "Dean, we have to keep it together. They won't hurt her. Remember? Besides, Jezebel still wants me…they'll be back-"

Dean whirled around to stare at his brother wide-eyed. "And we'll be ready."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Her lips stung slightly when she awoke. _Great…_was her first thought…_once again…I'm the damsel in distress. Dean was right…I'm always the one who needs saving...I'm restrained (don't forget retarded). Probably no way of escaping. Great…just great…some psychic…_Amy licked her sore lips. _That jerk._

Brief sunlight took off several seconds before Amy could fully open her eyes. At least the situation was better when she was kidnapped and awoke in the pool. She was not on a cold, wet floor but a comfortable bed. Her neck and head were gently resting against a soft pillow. Unfortunately, her hands and wrists were bound by handcuffs – and the handcuffs were tied, by rope, to the four bedposts.

It was a luxurious room. It was too flamboyant and banal to be a house or someone's apartment. She realized she had to be in a hotel. Amy licked her lips once more. There was a succinct burning sensation on her upper lip.

_The chloroform…_Amy thought. _So…here I am…nice room…somewhat comfortable (except that I'm tied up)…and me, a psychic…I couldn't even feel them coming close to me. I didn't even notice the taxi cab. And Tobias…he grabbed me and poisoned me with chloroform…and I wake up…now here I am…Amy…you are, indeed, an idiot._

She turned her head gently against the pillow. The nightstand had a large lamp and the Holy Bible sitting beside it. The door to the room was closed. Perhaps locked as well. Amy could see the outside world through the window – but not enough to figure out where she was exactly.

It hit her then. Amy searched frantically around the room. Her eyes studied, in detail, every part of the room. The cherry wood dresser and mirror set, the bookcase, the television set and the panel it sat on. She even looked down at the maroon comforter she was placed on.

It was difficult to move her arms. Her wrists and ankles were bound in a way that her hands could rest on her stomach and her legs were resting comfortably on the bed. The rope tied to the handcuffs led to the upper and bottom two bedposts. She could move her hands up and down but her legs stayed firmly in their place. To her luck, Amy found that even though she could move her hands freely – it wasn't enough to find some way of reaching out of the bed – or escaping at all.

Frustrated, Amy bit her lip and turned to her side so she could look at the nightstand. Her head lifted slowly from the pillow.

Her eyes found a small matchbox lying on the lovely, carpeted floor. She narrowed her eyes to read the small font on the little white box: **BRITANNICA HOTEL**.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"There's the Monroe Hotel…Holiday Inn…Britannica…the Alexander…Forest Hall…" Sam read from the list on the computer screen. "Some hotels meant for private owners and business men. The list keeps going…"

He turned in the seat to stare at the group. Dean was leaning against the wall with his hands stuck into his pockets. Missouri remained in her calm-cool-and-collected manner while Rod and John both seemed to be unease.

Sam tilted his head in a hopeless way. "But then again…they may not even be in downtown. They could be here in Lawrence. Or-"

He stopped. It was hard for him to continue on. He didn't care about researching luxury hotels. Amy was gone. Taken. Sam knew he was supposed to be a powerful psychic. _And I couldn't even protect her from being kidnapped by a taxi cab._

John sighed and said, "Maybe we should go uncover. Find a way of speaking with everyone or learning about those who are staying in the nicest rooms and penthouses."

"That would involve splitting up and that could lead to Sam here being taken as well," Rod explained.

"And what do you suggest ex-Tempter?" Dean snapped angrily again. "Once again, excellent job on your little warning about Amy – great timing-"

"Dean, stop this," Sam snapped. "There's no blame here. Amy wanted to hang out front. She's psychic too. She couldn't be ready for what was about to happen."

"Yeah, well," Dean growled, "we learn from our mistakes. We'll try this first…Sam is going to try to link to Jezebel…with Rod and Missouri's help…" He turned to his father. "Dad, find the three closest hotels to the Blossom…" he sighed. "And I'm going to make sure we have every weapon possible ready-"

"Dean, breathe…" Sam reminded gently.

"You really want your brother linking to a Temptress?" Rod warned softly. He came to Dean and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Amy. We'll get here. Just be patient."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Music blared throughout the penthouse. Jezebel had turned on the entire music system up to its highest volume; she even turned the shower on.

Tobias begged now to gag Amy. It had been three seconds when she awoke when Amy began to scream for help. The penthouse had thick walls – but not thick enough. A complaint was made and Jezebel was now forced to keep the noise down. The music was loud enough to drown Amy out and the running water was a major help as well.

He kept his hand firmly around her mouth as Tobias sat close beside Amy on the bed. He tried, with all his might, to be gentle with her. Amy, at the moment, was not in the same state of mind as Tobias. She continued to scream through her closed lips. When the chance came, Amy attempted to bite at Tobias' fingers, but failed.

Jezebel let out an annoying whine as she reentered the bedroom, in a new red dress, and closed the door behind her.

"Can't we shut her up!" Jezebel groaned.

Tobias turned back to Amy and begged, "Please…I'll let you speak – but you can't scream…"

She calmed slowly. Amy let out a defeated moan. She nodded her head slowly and waited for Tobias to slowly pull his hand away from her mouth.

Amy stared angrily into Tobias' face. She then turned to stare at Jezebel who had a large grin on her face.

"Bitch," Amy spat.

Jezebel's smile faded. Her eyes grew large and she gritted her teeth together loudly.

"Jezebel…" Tobias warned. He moved closer to Amy now as Jezebel advanced the front of the bed.

"You think you're sooo intimidating…" Amy crooned. She let out a playful laugh and said, "You're just a pretty face who knows how to play her _tricks_." She grinned devilishly. "And Sam will NEVER want to be with a WHORE like you!"

Tobias couldn't stop his sister from going to the other side of the bed and slapping Amy square across the face. She made a painful yelp but Amy's face shot back to stare into Jezebel's.

"Sam's a good man," Amy whispered hoarsely. She licked her pained lips once more. "And he'll never…EVER…want you…"

Jezebel smiled in return. She placed her hand beside Amy's cheek and rubbed her lips with her thumb. Amy tried to pull her head away.

"I see why my brother has such an interest in you, Bellezza," Jezebel whispered. "There's so much fire in you Amy. So much _passion_. A decent, sweet person…and you protect the ones you love…you're kinda like a dog too, aren't you?" The Temptress laughed loudly. "Guess that makes you a bitch too."

Amy pursed her lips as she scowled at the seductress. "They will come for me…and they will kill you…"

"We'll see…" Jezebel snapped. She strayed away from the bed and exchanged a glance with her brother. Jezebel blew Amy a small kiss before leaving the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and turned the music down a bit.

Amy sighed and turned to Tobias. The look on his face cried a million apologies. He tilted his head to her and tried to touch the cheek Jezebel had slapped. Amy hadn't realized that Jezebel's nail had gently caressed her skin, but there was now a small, two-inch cut underneath her eye.

"I dare you to even _think_ about touching me," Amy growled as Tobias was close to tending to her.

Tobias sighed and said, "I'm sorry, my Amy. I didn't want it for it to be like this."

"It doesn't have to…" Amy fought back. She struggled against her restrains.

"Jezebel knows…" Tobias admitted. "We know of the time loop. When you and the other two guys…when you go back to your time…we'll meet our fate…we'll die…my sister will get hit by the car…and I'll die as well…" He turned his face away and stared at the edge of the bed. "I can't let my sister die. Nor can I disappoint her. She wants Sam. And yes, I want you." He paused. "Which is why none of you can return back to your time."

He turned to her once more.

Amy nodded slowly. She brought her face closer to Tobias'. "I guarantee…if Jezebel _tries_ to do anything to Sam…I will kill her…with no disregard for you."

He made no reaction.

"So I advise you to think long about this plan you and your precious, _murderous_ sister are devising…but I promise...she won't place a hand on Sam."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Short update – just trying to keep things moving.

So, "The Benders" was sort of a crappy episode – psychotic redneck killers? Umm…it wasn't exactly the _Supernatural_ episode I was hoping for…but yeah…at least it was still good to watch Dean and Sam in action – they're both so adorable.

I'm definitely lovin' the feedbacks/reviews – so keep 'em coming! It'll give me more incentive to update quicker – have a great week!


	19. Ch 18 x Worried About Everyone

A/N: I am SOOO incredibly glad everyone is enjoying this! Thank you all so much for the reviews – I've actually had a pretty crappy week but reading the reviews for my stories really brighten up my day and give me incentive to update as much as I can! (lol).

**SupernaturalGurl**: I did like "The Benders"…just not what I expected – yes, that was MY favorite line. I also loved the part where Dean threatened the crazy people in the house and he was knocked unconscious by a frying pan. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

**Spuffyshipper**: I agree too – it's nice to see normal conflicts once in a while. Thanks for your review and I hope you continue on reading-and-enjoying my stories!

**heartB3**: Thank you so much for your review – I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue reading! I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the romance between Dean and Amy – it's not too much and not over-the-top – I'm glad I've succeeded in creating a decent relationship without putting 'Mary-Sue' into it.

**lisa b green**: Well I hope you continue reading! I'm oh-so-happy you love my characterization – sometimes I worry if I can capture _Supernatural_'s Dean and Sam without turning them into a bunch of losers and poorly written characters.

**Sasha**: I'm glad you like Amy – I love her too! Out of all the female characters they've brought into the show (besides Mary Winchester and Jessica) I definitely like Amy the most.

**Jessesgirl11**: Stay tuned, more excitement coming up! Thanks for your review!

**Ghostwriter**: Lol, sorry you missed half the episode – it was nice, of course, to view an episode that actually deals with the normal evils in our world – just keep an eye out for re-runs!

**Slimshadyzlady**: I definitely agree. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! But yeah, "Benders" was totally crazy.

Continuing A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying and they continue to read, review, and maybe even tell their friends about my stories (lol). "Time Loop" should actually be finished quite soon – not too soon – and I already have an idea for Part 4 of my series. I'm still open to ideas – thanks to **Spuffyshipper**, who delivered the fantastic idea of Dean, Sam, and Amy going back in time and meeting their younger selves. But yes, Part 4 definitely already has a plan – but Part 5 would be nice to think about too.

ENJOY!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Eighteen – Worried About Amy, Sam, Basically Everyone**

_Linking sure is a bitch…_Sam shook his head in a frustrating way. He was upstairs in the bonus room alone. He was lying on the floor on his back with his hands resting on his abs. _Breathe…concentrate…envision…_

_Amy…_

_If they touch her…well…they'll never see it coming._

_She's strong. She can handle herself. Besides, Tobias "loves" her…he won't hurt her._

_Jezebel…_

_Amy…please be okay…_

_Okay, stop this Sam...you're supposed to focus on Jezebel…that damned Temptress…_

_I'll find you Amy…I promise…_

_Where are you Jessica? You're always here to help. You help me see…help me now…please…_

_Amy's strong. She'll be fine._

_She has to be fine._

_Jessica? Can you hear me?_

_Jezebel…_

_She's fine…Amy's fine…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

" '1,001 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL – 1,001 BOTTLES OF BEER!'" Amy sang loudly. "TAKE ONE DOWN-PASS IT AROUND-1,000 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

Tobias sat in the corner reading a book in a majestic armchair. He didn't react to Amy's compulsive singing.

The song had started off with 2,000 beers.

Amy took a deep breath as she scowled at Tobias. " '1,000 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL – 1,000 BOTTLES OF BEER!'" Pause. " 'TAKE ONE DOWN-PASS IT AROUND-999 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!'"

Jezebel suddenly slammed the door opened. Her eyes dead-focused on Amy.

She smiled and Amy tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, was my singing bothering you?"

"Your breathing is," the Temptress growled.

Tobias, in the corner, sighed as he stood up and closed the book. "Ladies…please…"

"She's been here for like an hour," Jezebel complained. "I can't stand this…gag her."

"I'm not gagging her," Tobias said defiantly. "You're not touching her, understand?"

Amy stared at Tobias – for once she wasn't giving him an evil expression.

Jezebel pursed her lips and stared at the young woman tied to her brother's bed.

"I'm going to make the call…" Jezebel whispered. "I'm sure she'll want to talk then."

_What?_ Amy thought.

The Temptress left the room abruptly. Tobias stared after his fellow sibling and turned to Amy.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Tobias bit the side of his lip. "She's calling your friends."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean sat on the couch with his elbows resting in his knees and his face resting in his palms. He took deep breaths and tried to remain calm. His heart was still beating quicker than usual.

_If they touch you…in any way…I'll kill them…I swear to God, I will…_

_I should have known better than let you stay out in the street…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John watched from the kitchen as Dean continued to blame himself for Amy's kidnapping.

_My son…my Dean…_

_Sam…_

_I never thought you boys would turn out this way…and I'm so proud of you…you're better men than I am…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Rod and Missouri sat outside on the back porch. They continued to stare into the trees. A school bus could be seen driving down the main road and disappearing into one of the subdivisions.

He sighed and rubbed his nose. "We should help more."

"I'm still trying to figure a way out," Missouri whispered softly. "With our abilities combined…this is still a tricky situation. I can read minds perfectly…sometimes I can get lucky with the other things…"

"And I, an ex-Tempter, I can't even…" Rod paused and bit his lip. "I should have been strong enough to detect them coming." He rubbed his old hands together. There were few wrinkles in his face, but the sadness and guilt still showed in his cheeks and forehead.

Missouri shook her head. "I don't understand…Sam is _so_ strong…_so much_ potential…he doesn't know how to unlock it yet."

"Can't you help him?"

The young woman let out a short breath. "This type of thing takes personal endurance. Sam must learn for himself. I think we are all underestimating how powerful that boy is…"

"And Amy?" Rod asked. "Her skills are quite extraordinary. Her feelings are quite perceptive...her empathic abilities give her an advantage. She has visions sometimes, too."

"Yes," Missouri replied softly. "Amy is strong as well…she is a very special Empath…but I feel that Amy's role in this is not as a psychic…"

"What do you mean?" the old man asked.

She breathed in the cool wind that blew by. Missouri closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Yes, in the long-run Amy's visions and feelings will come in handy…but there's more. She, just as a person, will help Sam in his growth. With his powers. It's not clear…but it's evident to me."

"How?"

"I've peeked inside her mind…" Missouri explained. "She has _many_ secrets. Secrets she wishes she can tell Dean and Sam. Let's just say…she has _contacts_ in higher places…contacts that help her through this…"

The woman breathed again slowly. "But it's not just Amy…it's everyone around Sam that will help him through this…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam skipped down the stairs quickly. His father was in the kitchen apparently fixing himself something to eat. He noticed Dean still on the couch, brooding.

He looked up quickly, Dean's eyes begging that Sam had succeeded at anything.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam murmured. "I couldn't…I…" He turned away.

Dean nodded slowly. He rose to his feet and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I think we should check out the luxury hotels in downtown. Sammy, it might be a good idea if you stay here – to ensure they won't come after you."

Sam shook his head. "I have to do something too, Dean. I have to find Amy."

The house phone began to ring. No one cared to go near it.

John appeared from the kitchen and came to the table beside the sofa. He gave his sons a saddened expression as he bent down to pick it up.

"Yeah?" the older Winchester asked.

"Hello…" a sweet voice whispered in reply. "I would love to speak with Sam."

"He's not here," John replied. "He should be home any minute from school."

"Not _that_ one…" the voice replied. John's eyes grew wide suddenly. "I would like to speak with the _older_ Sam…"

"It's _you_…" John growled into the phone. Dean and Sam were now paying close attention to their father.

"Where is she – I swear if you hurt her-" John began to threaten into the phone. Dean and Sam jumped to their dad.

Dean grabbed the phone from his father's hand and shouted, "Where is she, dammit! Where is she! I swear you _evil little bitch_, if you lay a hand on her-"

"If you want to ensure that _dear_ Amy will make it to thirty, please give the phone to your brother. NOW," Jezebel snapped into the phone.

Dean gritted his teeth and hissed, "I will hunt you and your brother down, understand?"

"Sam…" Jezebel asked.

His hand gripped tighter around the black phone. Dean's face was turning red again as he handed the phone to Sam.

Sam took the phone carefully. At this point, Rod and Missouri were coming back into the room.

"Hello?" Sam asked gently.

"Sam…" Jezebel whispered. "It's so nice to hear your voice."

"Where is she…" Sam asked in a threatening way.

There was a small giggle on the other end. "Amy is fine." Jezebel chuckled. "She's tied to my brother's bed right now. He's keeping her company."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Sam shouted into the phone. His voice caused the rest of the room to die in silence. He took several deep breaths before saying, "Tell me where she is."

Jezebel sighed. "Amy hasn't been hurt. She's been singing actually." She sighed again. "She can be quite annoying. I'm not sure why you want her back so badly. But listen to me, my dear Samuel…" Her voice was gentle. "Tobias and I usually get what we want. But this time it's different. We don't necessarily want you. I love you, Sam. And Tobias loves Amy. All you have to do is come to us. And I promise…you'll never suffer…you'll live so much longer than you planned…you'll be happy…with me…and Amy will be with my darling brother-"

"You'll kill an innocent person in order to do this!" Sam protested. "No, Jezebel…this is _not_ happening."

"It's too bad…" Jezebel snapped. "We already have Amy. And if I can't have you…well...Tobias is just going to have to find another girl. We can take care of Amy-"

"Don't you touch her!" Sam screamed.

Jezebel was giggling again. "Sam…this is quite easy: you and I will meet. And until I know for sure that you're not being followed…I'll bring you to Amy…and even though you may not like how I do things…we will continue our immortal lives. And you and Amy will join Tobias and me. You don't have to tempt, if you don't want to, you won't be that powerful anyway. But we'll be happy. Isn't that what you want? I know you want to be happy…"

"I _want_ to talk to _Amy_…" Sam growled.

There was no reply. Sam could still hear movement in the background. He could hear a door opening. He then heard "Say hi" and suddenly a voice was yelling: "DEAN-SAM!"

"AMY!" Sam gasped into the phone.

Amy, apparently putting up a fight, then yelled, "BRIT-"

Her voice was caught off short.

"AMY!" Sam yelled again. He couldn't hear Amy anymore. There was a struggle in the background. Amy was trying to yell. He could just picture Tobias putting his hand over her mouth. Jezebel was giggling again. She returned to the conversation.

"Amy is alive and fine…" Jezebel whispered. "Now…this is what we're going to do…you and I are going to meet. And trust me, I'll _know_ if you're being followed. If you're a good boy…I'll bring you to see Amy…trust me, my love, everything will be okay…"

(Amy continued to struggle on the bed. Tobias closed his eyes as he forced himself to wrap his hand around her soft lips. She kept trying to scream "Britannica" through Tobias' fingers.)

Sam stared intently into his brother's eyes. Dean's lips were pursed out angrily as he waited to see where the conversation was going.

"Very well…" Sam sighed.

"Good…" Jezebel whispered. "And in case you plan on killing me and thus Tobias dies and thus Amy can get away…_don't even think about it_, love…I'll know and I'll be ready. I would like you to meet me in the entrance of the Holiday Inn back downtown. Four-thirty. And remember…if you don't come alone and if you have a plan cooked up – and trust me, I'll know, I've been in your head – I call Tobias and give him the word…and Amy's precious little body will be found in a dumpster somewhere a month later. Got it?"

"Four-thirty," Sam gritted his teeth. "Got it. DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER."

Click.

Jezebel was gone.

And they still had Amy.

Sam dropped the phone onto the floor.

"What?" Dean asked slowly. "What's happening?"

Sam shook his head slowly and said, "We need to think of something. Fast."

The group stared at Sam oddly.

The door of the house suddenly opened and quickly Younger Amy, Dean, and Sam came strolling into the living room. They carried their school things with them as the teenagers smiled at everyone.

"Hey everybody, what's up?" Younger Amy asked.

The young teenage girl realized everyone was looking at her sadly.

Younger Sam narrowed his eyes at everyone and asked, "What's wrong?"

Now viewing everyone's faces, Younger Dean asked, "What's happened?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Trying to update ASAP! Hope you're all enjoying! Review/Feedback much much much appreciated.


	20. Ch 19 x A Great Plan

**Chapter Nineteen – A Great Plan**

She wouldn't dare let herself cry. Amy's sore lips were now forced to press against one another as Tobias sadly put the duck tape along her lips. Jezebel had been incredibly upset that Amy had almost succeeded in screaming their whereabouts. Tobias begged that they should find a new place, but his sister insisted that everything was okay. So, Tobias was forced to put tape on his love's mouth. Amy had put up a decent fight – a good enough fight for someone tied to a bed, at least. The Tempter stared at Amy in a depressed, longing way. He truly wanted her to love him back. He had promised himself that he wouldn't use his skills to try and seduce Amy. After all, she had been exposed to him for just the right amount of time. Amy had ceased to give Tobias the die-look. All he had to do was kiss her a couple of times and Amy would be head-over-heels for him.

_I won't do that. _Tobias shook his head at himself. _I love her. I want her to love me back. For real._

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel turned her body several different times as she gazed into the mirror. She wore jeans and a respectable black-and-white checkered sweater. The neckline was somewhat steep so there was still cleavage showing. Her dark hair was pulled back by two chopsticks. She wore a light shade of red lipstick and black eyeliner. Green eyes seemed closer to the neon color than usual.

_He will love me…_Jezebel smiled. _I've never met anyone like him. He actually cares for me. Soon. He'll love me._

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Amy was squeezed in between Younger Sam and Dean. The three teenagers had the expressions of young children who had received news of the most awful thing happening. Younger Amy couldn't bring herself to look at anyone – especially Dean and Sam – she was just a reminder of someone who should be there with them, but wasn't.

"What are you going to do?" Younger Sam asked softly.

"We have to get her back," Younger Dean responded. He punched the arm of the couch. "Dammit."

"Language," Missouri warned.

The entire room felt as if all the air was being sucked out of it. Dean couldn't calm down and Sam was hiding the fact that he wanted to just open his mouth and let out an incredible roar of fury.

Rod, who had quickly grown tired, sat on the opposite sofa. He sighed and shook his head to himself every few seconds.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"I'm leaving now," Jezebel called from the main room.

Tobias, who had been sitting close beside Amy, got up and quickly left the bedroom.

He met his sister as she was leaving out the door. "It's early."

"Yes," Jezebel replied, "I want to make sure I have a clear head. I have to be careful and detect whether or not they're creating a plan to try and rescue the girl."

"Be careful, Sister," Tobias whispered. "Any detection of danger, come straight here."

The Temptress nodded. "While I'm gone…" she peered into the bedroom. "Go ahead, have a little _fun_…"

His nose flared. Tobias watched angrily as his sister gave him a playful wave and she left the penthouse. The brother watched his sibling go down the hall and toward the elevator.

He closed the door quickly and Tobias returned to Amy.

She mumbled through the tape. Tobias cocked his head at her – he longed to take the tape off.

_Remember what Jezebel told you…_he forced himself to remember.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam paced the floor once more. "Look, I have to go. They'll know if we're trying to trick them – I have to go alone – otherwise they'll kill her."

"Riiight…" Dean laughed. "You think I'm going to let my kid brother fall into a trap and have those Tempters have Amy AND you…wrong answer."

"Dammit Dean!" Sam snapped. "Think about it. Think about _her_. They _will_ know if we're trying to pull one over them. We can't con them. They're the conmen in this. You just have to let me go off first. The rest of you can figure the rest out. Besides…Jezebel can't handle me…she'll have to have both Tobias and herself to get me restrained. I can do this – on my own."

The older brother shook his head wildly. "This can't happen."

"Aren't some of you psychic!" Younger Dean yelled heatedly. "Psychics are supposed to have visions and feelings and all that other crap!" He breathed quickly. "None of you can use your almighty brain power and figure out where the hell they are?"

"Dean…" Younger Amy whispered softly.

"Amy," Younger Dean fought back. "It's basically you…"

The young teenager shook her head. "We just have to be c-calm about this…" She took in a deep breath. "We just…have to devise a careful plan."

John crossed his arms over his chest. "I say while Sam is meeting with the Temptress, the rest of us go out and figure out where they are. The Holiday Inn…that's where she wants to meet…the place they're staying at has to be close by…"

"I'm going with you," Younger Dean fought.

"Alright," John agreed.

"Wait, what?" Younger Amy exclaimed. She rose from the couch and approached John. "You actually want your son out there?"

"Amy-"

"No!" Younger Amy fought back. "You actually put your children in these dangers?"

"They've handled things like this before, Amy," John whispered.

"Wow…" the young teen sighed. "I respected you! You do what you have to to take care of your kids! But you're actually just throwing them into that big pit of dangerous, evil things…" She shook her head.

"Amy," Younger Dean said softly, "it's okay."

"Okay?" Younger Amy questioned. She pointed to Older Sam and Dean. "Look at them! Look what they're doing with their lives! Eight years Dean and this is you – a hunter! A hunter who is trying to figure out a way to protect his friend and his brother."

"Baby girl," Missouri whispered gently. "It's okay…"

"I want to save her too…" Younger Amy sobbed. "But…the idea of Sam and Dean _actually_ being _ou_t there…we can stay here and try and find a way to h-help."

She faced John once more. "I know I don't figure out this stuff until I'm in my twenties…but…I can't even fathom the idea of you training your sons – building them up – to do _this_ for the rest of their lives. To try desperately to protect those they care about. To have to leave behind some of those people. To go through their deaths…" Younger Amy shook her head at John in a disappointed way. "Look at what you've done to your sons."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias slowly removed the metallic tape from her mouth. Amy gasped for air and licked her dry lips.

She adjusted herself in the bed and stared up at Tobias. "It's warm…" Amy motioned with her eyes to the blue hoodie she was wearing.

He went to the far wall and found the A/C. Moments later Amy could feel the cool air coming from the above vent.

"Are you…" Tobias asked softly. "Umm, hungry, thirsty?"

"Tied up," Amy replied. "That sums it up."

"You should eat."

"I _should_n't be tied to this bed."

A moment of silence.

"Amy…"

"What?" she snapped.

Tobias ran a hand through his dark hair. He sat beside her on the bed. Amy tried to inch away from him.

"I didn't want it for it to be like this…" he muttered. "I…I first met you and all I could think about was what it would be like to take you out to dinner…and then after what happened in the room at the Blossom…and after realizing you were with Sam – who was trying to help my sister – I-I…" Pause. He licked his lips. "Jezebel became so infatuated with Sam. All she could talk about was how Sam truly wanted to help her. And then we learned you two were friends. I realized how much I wanted you too…" He stared into Amy's eyes. He whispered, "I _really_ do love you."

Amy turned away slowly. "Tobias…" she whispered. "I know you're a good man…" She met eye-to-eye. "I know that you were never the one to kill…Jezebel's always done that. She's always lured the innocent in. She drugs them. She cuts their chests opened. The cab driver…" Amy shook her head sadly. "I know she took care of him too. You've always done the heavy lifting. Why not fight her back?"

Tobias shook his head. "She is my sister. She is the strongest of us. She breathed life first." He sighed. "I obey her words. She is my flesh and blood. We came from the same womb. We've taken about 100 lives…"

Amy opened her mouth in surprise. "Tobias…please…it can't go farther than that. It never can. Tobias…you can do _so much_ good…I know that Tempters use their powers for good. You can too."

"Amy…" Tobias whispered. "It's not that simple."

"You take orders from an insane woman," Amy whispered. "I know that she's family…your only family…but please…" She choked back the tears. "I _feel_ your pain…literally…I can tell what's going on through your head. Not word-for-word. But I feel what you feel. It's heartbreaking. Please. Keeping me here will only lead to worse things. Sam and I won't cooperate with this. You're endangering those I care about."

"You could be happy here, with me," Tobias tried desperately. "I know you'd like it…we could all travel together…"

"Be immortal," Amy questioned, "and every year…taking a life on an innocent."

Tobias said nothing.

"I'm sorry Tobias…" Amy shook her head. "I could never love you. Never."

"You're with that Dean…" Tobias snapped. It was the first time he had been slightly harsh to her. "You're involved with a man who will always drive away." Amy looked at him in surprise. _He's in my head, _Amy thought. Tobias continued: "He will hunt for the rest of his life. Even after he takes his revenge. Is that the man you want? Someone who will break your heart over and over and over again?"

Amy gave Tobias a small smile.

"You have to take the bad in with the good," Amy had a small grin on her face. A single tear glistened down her cheek. "And _he_'s worth it."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

It was almost four. Sam had half an hour to get to the destination. He wasn't allowed to leave yet.

"Dean…" Sam mumbled. His older brother sat at the living room table with his forehead placed on the table. "Look…just think of something…but you have to let me go…just give it to a later time to come to the rescue. I'm sure I can handle this."

John approached his youngest future son. "Sam…you have to be careful."

Dean rose from the table and joined his father and brother. He pulled a pocketknife from his pocket and handed it to Sam. "Call if you have a chance. I'll give it half an hour – tops – and then we're coming for you and Amy. Understand?"

Sam nodded slowly.

Dean bit his lip as he touched his brother's shoulder. "Come back as fast as you can – with Amy…"

"I'm not coming back _unless_ I have her…" Sam reassured.

The three teenagers came to them.

"Be careful," Younger Amy choked out.

Younger Sam came beside her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Sam stared at the rest of the group. His eyes rested on Missouri for a moment, whose eyes were staring blankly at him.

"Try and clear your mind. Practice. You can block her out. Just be patient," Missouri whispered.

The twenty-two-year-old gave his brother a comforting nod before walking down the hallway. He opened the door and quickly stepped outside.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias had cut the blue hoodie off. Amy had complained so much of the "hot" temperature in the room, and Tobias knew she was trying to find an excuse to take the handcuffs off, the Tempter found the scissors in the drawer beside them and despite Amy's threats, he cut the hoodie off. Amy, defeated once again, found herself in a thin white tank top and her torn jeans.

He threw away the remains of her hoodie and Tobias returned to the bedroom.

"More comfortable?" Tobias asked.

"These handcuffs are a little irritating," she mocked back.

He couldn't help but smile at her. He liked how abrasive she was. How confidant. How passionate.

"What?" Amy questioned the grin on his face. She didn't realize how _comfortable_ she looked on the bed and her attire didn't help.

He approached the bed.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even think about it."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam drove the 2005-Impala quickly along the highway. He had twenty minutes to get to the location.

_Block her out. Concentrate. Don't let her in._

_How did Amy block Tobias out?_

_Be calm. The others will think of something._

_Then again…Jezebel and Tobias…they have strong psychic abilities…and Jezebel has already been able to link to me…_

_Dammit, why can't you control this? Why can't you understand?_

It bothered him once more. Why was he still such an amateur at this while Amy was progressing so much? She has psychic feelings and visions. Sam wondered why it was so difficult for him to just get a decent, helpful vision. He had the dream of the nightclub – same as Amy. And he was the one to receive the vision – along with the headache – of Jezebel tempting the other man. And why now, of all times, did Sam's powers feel so useless?

_I'll find you Amy. I promise. _

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean threw in the last shotgun into the duffel bag. He zipped it up quickly as his legs quickly trailed down the stairs. He dropped the bag by the dining room table; Dean ignored the pairs of eyes that continued to watch him carefully.

John appeared from his bedroom carrying the same type of heavy-duffel bag Dean had brought down.

Missouri rose from the couch with the teenagers and asked motherly-like, "And what the hell do you boys plan on doing?"

"Save the girl. Save the brother," Dean replied. "We're sort of on a rescue mission, remember? Where have you been? Psychic-La-La-Land?"

Her nose flared as Missouri placed her hands on her hips.

"Let's take it easy," Rod announced. The old man had been pacing the room since Sam left.

"Sorry, the easy way has never really worked for me," Dean replied as he checked the gun that was safely tucked into his great brown leather jacket. "Hard way is the only way."

Younger Sam and Dean came out from their bedroom in fresh new clothes – Dean in black T-shirt with a skull on it and Sam wore a plain blue T-shirt. Younger Amy watched as her friends joined everyone back in the living room.

"So, what's the plan?" Younger Dean asked. His tone was stronger, more confidant. Younger Amy began to compare the Older and Younger version – stubborn, strong, and brave.

"Amy," Dean said, still not looking at the eighteen-year-old, "we're going to have to borrow your car. Sam," he turned to the Younger one, "you and Dad are taking the Impala. Younger me and I will be in the mustang. The Forest Hall Hotel is the closest one to the Holiday Inn. John and Sam will take that one. The Deans will take a look at the Monroe…and if they're a bust…we'll move to the Alexander and Britannica."

"The Tempers may sense what you plan on doing," Missouri reminded.

"Look lady," Dean laughed, "as long as Sam is keeping the Temptress company and as long as Sam doesn't know the plan – she can't figure it out. The Temptress wants to know what's going on through Sam's head – not mine."

"Not much, apparently," Missouri remarked.

Dean was about to snap back when Younger Amy asked rather loudly, "I want to help."

Everyone looked at her.

Rod tilted his head at her like a grandfather trying to explain something difficult to his grandchild. "Sweetie, it's too dangerous."

She stood up defiantly and Amy snapped, "You're taking MY car. MY future self is in danger. MY fourteen-year-old and eighteen-year-old friends are going on this mission. So count ME in."

"Aimes, I'm not likin' this…" John warned.

"Look…" Younger Amy protested. "What happens to us – 1997 _us_ – doesn't matter, right? All that matters is that Future Dean, Sam, and Amy can get back through that time loopy thingy. And that's what we have to focus on. You can't stop me. You all should know that."

Both Deans nodded their head in agreement.

"Amy," Younger Sam begged. "For me…please…_stay_…"

She gave her friend a miserable expression. "I'm only staying Sammy if _you_ stay."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias tipped the room service waiter between the half-closed door.

The young man flinched at the loud music erupting from the penthouse.

"Sir, you might have to keep it down…" the waiter suggested.

"Oh, it's just for the moment," Tobias reassured with a grin. "Just breaking in a CD."

He closed the door quickly on the confused young man.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

He carried in the silver plate of food. Amy could smell chicken of some kind.

"Bon appetite," Tobias announced as he carried the food in.

"If you expect to feed me like some sort of child, we're going to have a problem," Amy snapped, trying to hide the fact that she was starving.

Tobias gave her a mock laugh. "Right, I'll untie you and give you a fork and a knife to eat with. Feeding you is no problem with me."

"I'll refuse to eat."

"Then your stomach will growl."

"Then it'll add the noise I intend to make to get myself out of here."

"I'll turn the music on louder."

"Someone will complain."

"My sister has the owner of the hotel wrapped around her finger. We're not worried about that."

"Then I'll starve and die right here."

"Not happening."

"Tobias…" Amy fought back softly.

He had placed the tray of food on the edge of the bed. Tobias was ready to cut the chicken for her and feed her. He turned to her slowly and stared deeply into her melancholy expression. Tobias felt his heart ache.

"_Please_…" Amy begged gently. Tobias turned from her. "You can't really do this. An innocent person will die. And then there will be another every year…Sam and I don't want this kind of life. Living forever is not natural…that's why there's the cycle…there's birth…there's life…there's death…"

"And after that…" Tobias asked quietly.

Amy bit her lip as she stared sadly at the man before her. "Is that what you're afraid of…what's going to happen to you after you die?"

Tobias shook his head gently. "I'm not afraid."

"No, you're terrified," Amy noted.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Amy drove the dark green mustang while Older Dean was in the passenger seat. Younger Dean had never been in the backseat of a car and this irritated him.

The young teen drove quietly but quickly along the highway.

Dean turned to her and asked, "You okay?"

"'Fine."

From the back, Younger Dean asked, "So when we find this Tempter guy – we kick his ass and grab Amy?"

"That's the plan."

"He can't…uh…tempt other men, can he?"

Younger Amy laughed. "You think too highly of yourself."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

She opened her mouth sheepishly as Tobias began to feed her. The chicken tasted good, hot, and sweet with the salt and pepper. She swallowed slowly.

Amy licked her lips. The irritation the chloroform had caused now seemed to disappear.

He tried to feed her again but Amy moved her head away from the fork.

"Not hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want to go home. I need to be with my friends."

Tobias took in a deep breath. He placed the plate of food back on the tray and then placed the tray on the nightstand.

"This won't be difficult, I promise…"

"You _can_ change…" Amy begged. "Is this how you expect to get me to even _like_ you," Amy rattled her handcuffs, "this is not the way to a girl's heart. Tobias, please…you can change your life around. You don't have to run all the time. You can leave Jezebel behind. You can do good things. And I know, with the right amount of time, you'll meet someone."

"I've already met someone," Tobias stared sadly at her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

His hands gripped around the steering wheel as he pulled into the drive-through entrance of the Holiday Inn. The afternoon now brought on more traffic as people left their businesses and back to their homes in the town. Sam stared at the tall gray buildings and people scurrying into their cars and cabs.

Sam turned around in his seat. It was four-forty-five.

Just as Sam turned to the passenger side, Jezebel was looking in through the glance. She winked at him and licked her upper lip.

_Amy…_ Sam sighed and his hands gripped around the wheel again. He leaned over and unlocked the door.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: More coming soon!


	21. Ch 20 x Search For Amy

**Chapter Twenty – Search For Amy**

"So you and Jezebel were born in Italy?" Amy asked softly.

Tobias sat on a blue cushioned bench by the window. It was close to five o'clock now. The sky seemed to get darker too fast. He peered down at the people rushing to find ways to get home.

"Yes," he responded plainly.

Amy nodded slowly. "So…I guess you've seen a lot…"

He didn't look at her. "I've been around. Seen a lot of amazing things. Watched horrible events…"

"So…" Amy continued. "You _were_ a doctor?"

"During both world wars," Tobias explained. "And the Korean War. Jezebel didn't like that. She had to be where I was. I wanted to help. She took a job as a nurse. But with her special talents…she found a way of never really working. She just wanted to stay close to me."

Amy was unsure of how to say anything else. For someone who wanted to live forever, he was oddly brave to want to help wounded soldiers during war.

"I watched the Eiffel Tower being built…" Tobias smiled to himself. "I was there when it was completed. Jezebel would be off with one of her men…I'd watch and admire."

Amy sighed. "I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. And Big Ben. And the Houses of Parliament. The London Bridge. Stonehenge. The churches in France. The Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"You're an artist," Tobias noted with a small chuckle.

She cocked her head to the side. "Not really…just an admirer. I'm an art history professor. I went to Greece for a week-and-a-half before. Beautiful place. I've never had the time to go anywhere else."

"You and I could go wherever, whenever…" Tobias smiled. "We could travel the world. See everything. See every painting, every sculpture, and every form of architecture…to see the skies and the nights in all the different places…"

It was a nice thought.

Amy smiled at the Tempter.

"No…" she whispered. "I'm sorry."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel smiled at Sam as the two drove in the Impala. She suggested a nice restaurant. Sam followed her directions through downtown until they came to a place called Evening Rose.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Yes, very light on the basil," Jezebel asked the waiter with a seductive smile, "and extra chicken with the pasta, okay?"

The waiter gave the beautiful woman a grand smile.

"And you, sir?" he asked Sam plainly.

The restaurant was nice. The lights were dim and they had illuminated paintings of waterfalls and forests. People ate quietly and the music in the background played quietly. The two of them sat in a white-cushioned booth. Sam sat as far across from Jezebel as he could.

"I'm not hungry," Sam said finally.

Jezebel threw him a glance. The waiter nodded and left.

"You know," Jezebel asked, "you should eat. A man should eat. Keep his strength up."

Sam leaned in closer over the table. "Where is she?" His tone was threatening again.

"All in good time, _my love_," Jezebel whispered. She tried to touch his face but Sam backed away.

Jezebel shook her head and sighed. "You really are making this difficult." She drank her water. "Amy is fine. She will be fine. She will always be fine. You just have to cooperate like a good pup…" She smiled devilishly. "And you and Amy will always be just fine…"

"How can you expect me to go through with this?" Sam barked quietly. "Amy is one of my oldest, closest childhood friends. She's involved with my brother. She doesn't want this. Neither do I."

"You'll change your mind," she smiled. "They always do."

Jezebel licked her teeth and leaned over the table again. "I know you Sam…you think I don't…I know you wish you could live the normal life…and you can…with _me_…and an immortal life is just a plus…you never have to worry…"

Sam's nose flared and he sucked his cheeks in. "Where is she…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Tobias, please…" Amy begged again.

He stayed put on the bench. His eyes were searching the streets.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John and Younger Sam sat quietly in the car. The fourteen-year-old checked every few seconds that the dagger was still placed safely in his left shoe. His fingers searched through his Converses, and then he relaxed.

They were parked in front of the Forest Hall Hotel.

"Ready, son?" John asked.

He nodded and Younger Sam took in a deep breath.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The receptionist at the desk was reading a novel when John and Younger Sam approached.

John now wore a dark blue jacket over his rigid clothing. Younger Sam remained close to his father's side.

The halls were painted gold and there were fake candles everywhere in the lobby.

Looking up, the receptionist smiled as she ran a hand through her dark curly hair. "Welcome to the Forest Hall. How can I help you?"

"Ah yes," John grinned, "My son and I would like to stay for the rest of the week. Until Sunday. We were wondering if your penthouse has already been occupied."

The woman thought for a moment before going through the computer. "Oh, I'm sorry sir," she shook her head, "the penthouse is already occupied."

"Oh…" John sighed. He looked up hopefully and asked, "Hey, wait, I believe my good friends are staying there. I just remembered…Tobias and Jezebel…"

The woman looked through the computer and shook her head again. "Sorry sir, the owners of the hotel, their relatives are there. No Tobias and no Jezebel."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The dark green mustang had just pulled into the parking lot of the Monroe when Younger Amy's car phone began to ring.

She sighed before she answered. "Hello?" After a moment, Younger Amy handed the black phone to Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Son," John responded from the other end. "It only took five seconds – but the Forest Hall was a negative. She's not there."

Dean gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Alright, the two of you head to the Alexander. We just pulled up to the Monroe. If this isn't the place either, the three of us will head to the Britannica. Be safe and be careful."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The entrance of the Monroe was simple. They had a few plants in the corners and a clean marble floor. There were a few lamps lined across the walls.

Dean, now dressed in his black suit and tie, approached the front desk with Younger Amy and Dean close behind.

The receptionist behind the desk was just standing when Dean and the others approached.

"Oh," the receptionist muttered in surprise, "welcome to the Monro-"

Dean flashed the fake FBI badge in her face. "Miss, my name is Agent Cody Banks. FBI. These kids behind me," Younger Amy and Dean gave the woman a small smile, "were abandoned by their parents a couple of weeks ago. I have reason to believe they're hiding out in your penthouse. Their names are Tobias and Jezebel. They would probably give fake names."

"Oh," the woman stuttered, "well, umm, Agent Banks…I can escort you to the penthouse if you like."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean had his gun by his side. The receptionist begged that she find the manager but Dean insisted that everything would be okay.

Younger Dean and Amy stayed with the trembling woman as Dean approached the door of the penthouse.

He took in a deep breath as Dean stared at the maroon door.

Turning around, Dean motioned for the others to be quiet.

_Amy…please be in there…_

With one swift motion, Dean leaped at the door and kicked at it. The door flew opened quickly and Dean entered the penthouse with his gun safely in his hand.

He entered the main living room area and then whirled around as he realized he was being approached from the other side.

An old couple, in their sixties, stared at Dean as they placed a hand over their chests.

Dean lowered his gun and his head hung low.

_Amy…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel now drank her cup of coffee while Sam continued to glare at her. It was close to six now.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy continued to rattle the handcuffs against the bed. "Tobias…please…I don't know how much time we have. Jezebel and Sam can be here soon. Let me go. You can hold Jezebel while Sam and I get out of here. Please…"

Tobias rested his forehead against the window.

"Amy…please…" Tobias begged sadly. "My sister just wants to be happy. _I_ want to be happy…"

"Are you out of your mind!" Amy yelled. "You really think you're in love with me! You knew me for like fifteen minutes!"

Tobias turned around and yelled back, "Whether it's a minute or a year…I KNOW! I know my feelings for you, Amy…" His voice grew softer. "Amy…I've seen inside you. I've seen what went through your head. You're a wonderful, graceful person. You care too much. You worry too much. Your friends and family are your life."

"Which is why you have to let me go," Amy fought back. "We can all figure out a better way."

"Your friends want to send us to prison!" Tobias murmured. "That's a better way?"

Amy pulled at the handcuffs again. "Tobias…please…if you love me…if you _truly_ love me…you'll let me go…you'll let me help my friends…"

"Amy…" Tobias begged. "When you go back to your world…I die…I die _alone_…"

Amy shook her head sadly. "You're never alone, Tobias. Never."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean hurried back to the mustang. Younger Amy and Dean were waiting patiently for him.

The owner of the hotel and the receptionist of the Monroe stood in the entrance of the hotel as they watched the FBI agent get into the car and drive off.

Dean drove the mustang hurriedly out of the parking lot.

Younger Amy sighed and said, "John called."

"Yeah," Younger Dean replied. "The Alexander was a bust too – the penthouse is infested with silverfish, apparently. We're closer to the Britannica. I told them that we would take care of it and that they should wait in the Impala outside of the building. It'll take them about fifteen-twenty minutes to get there. We can get there in ten."

Dean's hand gripped around the steering wheel as he sped down the street.

_Amy…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel and Sam walked out of the restaurant together. She forced her hand in his and Sam found himself powerless.

She smiled up at the tall, handsome man before him. Jezebel grinned as the two came to the Impala.

"I think it's time I take you to see your friend now…" she whispered.

Sam sighed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias stared at Amy sadly.

"It'll be okay, Tobias…I promise…" Amy begged. "I never break a promise. You should know that. Things will work out better this way." She stared at the handcuffs around her wrists and ankles.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The green mustang pulled into the parking lot of the Britannica quickly.

Dean turned around in his seat to stare at the teenagers. "Same plan. Stick with it. Things get crazy – run back to the car ASAP."

Younger Dean and Amy nodded.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The Impala pulled onto the side of the street, a few feet away from the Britannica entrance.

John left the car running.

Younger Sam pointed and said, "I can see Amy's mustang. They're here."

"Okay, Sammy," John whispered. "I'm gonna go and hang around the entrance…you STAY in the car…you see trouble…get in the driver's seat and pull up to the entrance. Got it?"

The fourteen-year-old didn't like the idea of waiting in the car – but his duty was just as important.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The story worked. Agent Cody Banks was escorted by the manager of the Britannica to the penthouse.

Younger Amy and Dean walked several feed behind them. The manager had noticed the odd resemblance between the FBI agent and the abandoned son of Jezebel and Tobias.

Dean stood in front of the penthouse door once more. Gun in hand and heart beating faster than usual.

He prayed silently to himself. _Amy…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The other Impala pulled into the parking lot of the Britannica.

Jezebel didn't notice. But Sam saw the other Impala as he parked the car. He always noticed the dark green mustang.

_Don't let her in…think about her…focus on her…_

Sam turned the car off. Jezebel turned to him and smiled.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy rubbed her wrists sorely. Tobias stood close to her as he finished removing the handcuffs around her ankles. She was happy to be standing beside the bed and not on it.

She smiled up at Tobias.

"Thank you so much…" Amy whispered, for the first time she gave him a real smile.

Tobias smiled back as he touched her arm.

There was a loud crash coming from the living room. Tobias' eyes widened and he and Amy ran out of the bedroom.

Tobias stopped short in the living room. Amy ran out and her eyes widened.

"AMY!" Dean yelled as he pointed the gun at Tobias.

The manager stood outside in the hall and brought a hand to his mouth. "I'm calling the police!"

He ran the other way while the teenagers came to Dean.

Amy jumped in front of Tobias and said, "Guys, its okay-"

Dean didn't listen. He ran to Amy and grabbed her arm.

Tobias stared angrily at Dean and tried to attack him. Dean took the gun in his hand and quickly waved it across the Tempter's head. The gun made contact with the side of his forehead and Tobias fell onto the floor.

"Let's go!" Dean yelled as he grabbed hold of Amy's arm. The four of them ran out of the penthouse quickly. Amy turned for a moment to stare sadly at Tobias who was slowing getting up from the floor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel was giggling slightly when she and Sam were walking to the entrance of the hotel.

The Temptress stopped short.

Her eyes stared at the man who stood in front of the doors.

Sam's eyes widened. "DAD!"

Jezebel turned to Sam furiously. "You bastard…" she spat.

Sam left her side and he quickly ran to John. He was alarmed to see the two of them – but then father and son quickly ran into the hotel.

Her hands were gripped to her sides, her fingernails digging into the soft skin of her palms. Her hands were actually bleeding.

Jezebel was no longer looking at the place John and Sam had run in together. Her bright green eyes were focused on the running Impala and the young teenager sitting in the passenger seat.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean, Amy, Younger Dean, and Younger Amy were running side by side on the bottom floor when they met with John and Sam.

"Amy!" John and Sam yelled quickly together.

"AMY!" a voice boomed and everyone looked up at the top of the hotel stairs – the penthouse floor. Tobias was leaning over the banister – hand on bloody forehead and eyes on Amy.

"Let's go!" Dean yelled as he remembered the manager mentioning calling the real police.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Sam was about to crawl into the driver's seat when the door swung opened.

He was so surprised and it all happened so fast – the beautiful Temptress entered the car and she gave him a wide grin.

"Hello Sammy…" Jezebel whispered.

He tried to reach for the passenger door handle but Jezebel reached over quickly and her hand gripped his head. Younger Sam's head was then forced against the window. The impact was hard and painful and it left Younger Sam unconscious.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The whole group was now outside of the hotel. Dean kept his arm around Amy as they searched the street.

"Hey…" John noticed. "Where's Sammy? He was supposed to pull the car up…"

Suddenly the Impala pulled up in front of them.

Everyone was mortified to see Younger Sam unconscious in the passenger seat and Jezebel now driving the car. And worse: Tobias had somehow run pass them and was now sitting in the backseat of the Impala.

Jezebel gave a quick smile to Sam as she sped off.

"NO!" Younger Dean yelled.

He took off down the street with everyone close behind him.

They all chased after the Impala as it sped down the street but then took a sudden turn around a corner.

"SAM!" Younger Dean yelled. "SAM! YOU BASTARDS! BRING HIM BACK!"

"SAM!" Younger Amy sobbed and she buried her face into Older Sam's shoulder.

Everyone stopped in the street. Sirens could be heard in the background.

"SAM!" John yelled as he continued his way down the street.

No one knew what to do. Amy had been rescued. And now Younger Sam had been taken.

They were all scattered in the street – Sam held Younger Amy in his arms. Amy and Dean kept close together and John and Younger Dean kept running down the street.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: MORE ASAP! Hope you're enjoying! Reviews/Feedback appreciated!


	22. Ch 21 x Gain One, Lose One

**Chapter Twenty-One – Gain One, Lose One**

John and Sam sat quietly in the Impala. The father drove in silence while his future son continued to stare blankly out the window. It was close to eight o'clock now. John Winchester couldn't bring himself to look or even talk to Sam. The pain was just too much.

Sam kept his eyes on the highway. Soon they would be home and then they could devise another rescue plan.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Neither teenager was allowed to drive the mustang. Younger Amy continued to cry on Younger Dean's shoulder. He held her close to him while they sat in the backseat. His chin rested on her head as he tried to comfort her. "Sshhh" and "It'll be okay" didn't seem to work.

Dean drove the car with one hand while the other was clasped with Amy's.

Words had not been able to describe his joy in having her back. He would pull his eyes off the road and stare at her – as if she were to disappear at any moment. Realizing that she was safe in the passenger seat, her fingers entwined with his, Dean turned back to the highway.

Amy turned in her seat slightly to stare at the saddened teenagers. It had been hard to get Younger Dean into the car. He had put up a fight. It was his idea to take both vehicles out and try and follow the other Impala. But it was no use. The Impala with Younger Sam was long gone.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The Impala and the green mustang pulled side-by-side into the driveway.

Immediately, the front porch light of the Winchester home turned on and Missouri and Rod were seen running out the front door in a desperate rush.

She placed a hand over her chest as Missouri watched all who got out of the cars.

The mind-reader sighed in relief to see Amy get out. But the look on her face told Missouri everything: Young Sam Winchester had been taken.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy wore Dean's brown leather jacket as everyone came back in the house again. She limped slightly and Dean escorted her inside as if she had lost both her legs. He didn't like the cut found beneath her eye.

Dean helped Amy sit down at the dining room table. He leaned down and touched her face.

She gave him a small smile. Dean flashed that smile of his – the debonair, James Bond grin. He ran his hand through her hair and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll be back – I'll get the First Aid to help with that," he touched the scratch near her eye.

Before he left, Amy tugged at the sleeve of his black suit coat. "Dean…"

"Yeah?" he asked quickly.

"I'm _okay_…" she whispered comfortingly. "I was only gone for a few hours…everything is going to be okay…we'll get Sammy back…"

Dean nodded slowly. He was unsure of what to say. He moved quickly toward her and he bent down to kiss her. Amy accepted so willingly Dean could feel his lips being pulled to her. She touched his face and the two pulled apart slowly to just stare at each other. He touched her chin and left for the First Aid.

At this point, everyone else was getting into the house and resting on the couch. Younger Dean held Younger Amy as they sat down on the couch. John and Sam went to the kitchen while Missouri and Rod went to the young teens.

Younger Dean looked at the ceiling and asked the room, "So what do we do now?" He was fighting back all anger. "Wait for another phone call?"

Amy, lost deep into Dean's jacket, bit her lip as she tried to stand.

"They won't hurt him…" Amy whispered.

"How are you so sure?" Younger Dean snapped.

"Look…" Amy fought back. "Tobias untied me. He was helping me."

"What?" Dean asked from the kitchen. He came out carrying the First Aid. Sam was close behind him.

John followed and brought out a glass of water. He came to the two teenagers and handed the glass to Younger Amy.

Amy stared at everyone and sighed. "I got through to Tobias. He was _helping_ me. He let me go. He was trying to help." She stared at Dean sadly. "I'm glad you came to my rescue…but you could have handled it differently."

"He had you TIED to a bed," Dean dropped the First Aid on the floor, "and they kidnapped you. Sorry…I should have knocked. Maybe bring a pizza over?"

"Dean…" she gave him that look that said 'I don't want to fight'. Dean ignored it.

"I'm glad Tobias came around, Amy," Dean explained, "but he got into that car with that bitch and Sammy. I'm sorry. Either way…no matter what happens…Tobias is going to die."

"Let's focus now on where Sammy could be," Sam interrupted. He stared back and forth at Dean and Amy. "What we do about the Tempters is irrelevant. We have to find Sam."

"Look," Amy announced again. "I thought about this…after all, I did have some time to…" Her voice was directed to everyone. "The time loop brought the three of us here for a reason. To see something. To view something differently than we would have as teenagers. I think we actually can make a difference here…"

"Amy," Sam sighed, "we go through that portal…everything plays out as it should. Jezebel will get hit by the car and Tobias will die as well."

"I know," Amy closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath as she looked back at everyone. "Maybe…just maybe…maybe 1997 us can remember something. Yes, everything will play out as it should…but maybe a part of you…" she stared at everyone who was a part of 1997, "maybe you all do remember this. Maybe this sticks with you…deep down…otherwise there would be no point in coming here…"

Amy turned and stared at Younger Dean and Amy. "Maybe Dean here has to realize for _once_ in his teen life that hunting does come at a price. The opportunity of losing a loved one…" she stared at her Younger self. "Maybe for once you're supposed to realize and see how real the world can be…" She turned to John. "Maybe for once in your life…you have to know what it's like to be truly proud of your sons. To not see them as hunters or warriors…"

She turned to Sam and Dean and then everyone else. "I'm not sure what it is that we're all supposed to learn from this…but I think we do make a slight difference…I'm sure you'll all remember this in some way…" She sighed. "I think Tobias and Jezebel can be helped."

"You want to help them?" Dean barked.

"Yes!" Amy fought back. "Tobias helped me…he did something against his sister's orders…for once…the way things play out originally is that John chases Jezebel into the street and she dies and thus Tobias dies too…maybe for once in Tobias' existence he is supposed to defy his sister's orders completely and help someone…even if it means losing someone he loves…" Amy licked her lips. "Tobias won't hurt Sam. I know it."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Sam fell with his hands hitting the floor first. He rolled onto his side and once again tried to break free of the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles.

Jezebel stared at the teenager with a small smile. Tobias joined her side and warned, "We shouldn't hurt him."

She smiled and stared up at her brother. "Don't you see, dear Tobias? We have our heart now…" She turned back to Younger Sam who had now backed away into a corner. "And our way of getting our loves back."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Amy, I'm trying to understand what you're getting at," Sam tried. He sat beside Amy at the dining room table. His hand rested on hers.

"I'm not sure how I understand this," Amy admitted slowly. "It's my gut telling me this. I know that a difference can be made. Tobias is afraid of what lies behind the other side…of what will happen to him when he dies…maybe this is what we're supposed to fix…" She closed her eyes hard and opened them again. "Maybe we can help give Tobias a chance at a better afterlife. Heaven."

Dean had his arms crossed over his chest. He stood there in his black dress pants, white shirt and black tie. He turned away and shook his head.

Missouri rose from the couch and said, "I feel Amy is right." The whole room looked at her. "Maybe you three are here not only to help yourselves…but something bigger…"

The older woman turned to John who was sitting quietly on the couch with his face buried in his hands. "Maybe now you realize the dangers you've put your sons in. Yes, you can't change it now. It's too late. But it's an idea that you have to understand." Missouri turned back to Amy. "I believe your theory is right. When you three return to 2005, we'll think of everything that happened as some weird dream…some type of déjà vu…what happens cannot be changed…we can forget…but not completely…" She sighed. "There is something about this that we _all_ must learn from. And I trust that no matter what happens, none of us shall forget."

"I'm tired of this," Dean rubbed the area in-between his eyes. He sighed and turned to the couch. "Amy," he whispered nicely to the Younger one, "you should probably get home."

"What?" the young teen snapped. "I can't leave – Sam is still out there."

"Your parents can't know of Sam's kidnapping," Dean explained to the young girl. "Get home. Come back in the morning. Get some sleep."

Younger Dean stood up quickly and demanded, "We need to take action now. We have to get weapons together again and head out there-"

"And go where?" Dean snapped. "I want to find him too – trust me…but we don't know where to look."

"Then we should start before they leave town-"

"No," Sam intervened. "They're going to want to keep Sam – alive." He stared at everyone. "They'll use him as leverage."

Amy nodded slowly.

Younger Dean gritted his teeth.

Amy said to the Younger one, "Dean, take Amy home…"

He didn't like the order, but he obeyed anyway. Younger Dean took Younger Amy's hand. The teens said nothing as they walked toward the front door.

"We better go," Missouri said softly. Rod joined her side. "We'll think of this later. The morning will be better. We all need rest."

John rose from the couch and nodded toward his psychic friend and ex-Tempter.

Missouri and Rod gave Dean, Sam, and Amy a hopeful smile before they left.

Sam turned to his father as he heard the door close behind the four who left.

"Dad," Sam suggested, "get some sleep. We'll stay by the phone, just in case…"

"They have my boy…" John whispered slowly. "I want my boy back…"

Dean and Sam stared sadly at their father. John walked away and disappeared into the darkness of his bedroom.

Sam sighed as he turned back to Amy. Dean sat down at the table with them.

Amy reached across the table and placed each hand on Dean and Sam's.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Sam was asleep on the white blanket. A flat pillow rested beneath his head and he had a large yellow comforter keeping him warm. The fourteen-year-old slept with his chest rising and falling slowly.

Jezebel was asleep on a small cot Tobias had brought to the basement.

The Tempter didn't watch his sister as she slept. His eyes were on the young boy.

Amy's voice stuck with him:_ "You're never alone, Tobias."_

"_It'll be okay, Tobias…I promise…"_

"_Things will work out better this way…"_

He shook his head. Tobias felt sick now staring at the sleeping teenager before him. He leaned his back up against the wall. The night was not his night for sleeping. The Tempter wondered if he had done the right thing. But then again, Young Sam was sleeping in a dark basement – wrists and ankles bound by stolen handcuffs.

_Amy…_

Jezebel was furious. Her infatuation with Sam turned into something greater. A sick obsession.

Tobias felt it inside of him. Jezebel was willing to do so much more damage. She didn't care who died in this case – except for herself.

He could feel her emotions even while she slept. Jezebel still wanted Sam. One way or the other, she would have him.

Tobias shook his head angrily. He was so disappointed with himself. He had actually done something good. It had been a long time since he had done something for others. Over the past years, Jezebel had turned him into something he hated: the very evil that made Jezebel the way she is.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy was in the shower while Dean and Sam were out on the back porch.

The two brothers stared into the night sky in silence.

"Dean…this is complicated…even for us…" Sam shook his head as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "They have Young me…"

"Amy is sure they won't hurt him…" Dean noted. "I think we can trust her on that."

"It's good we have her back."

"But to gain one, lose one…not the way I wanted the plan to work out," Dean sighed. He annoyingly removed the tie from around his neck.

Sam shook his head. "I wish I knew how to control these visions. I wish we could find him tonight and have been back here so Young Amy can come back and see him here…"

"You can't take responsibility…"

"Dean…" Sam laughed mockingly. "I've been able to use these psychic abilities to save people…and now…when I need them…not helping…"

He sighed. Dean put his hands on the back of his head as he stretched his arms.

"We need to get some sleep…" Dean suggested. "I know Young Sammy will be okay for the night. In the morning we'll figure this out. I trust Amy…they won't hurt him…"

"I'm terrified of that phone call we may get in the morning…" Sam remembered. "They better not hurt him. Dad and Young Dean…even Young Amy won't be able to handle it."

"The sooner we can get this crap over with, the sooner we can get home, and the sooner everything is the way it should be."

Sam nodded and smiled. "You think Amy is right…" He licked his lips. "We're all still here because there's something we can learn from this?"

"Maybe."

The Winchester brothers sighed once more. They ceased talking and stared up at the starless sky. The moon was fully out. Neither of them made a move to get to bed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Just a quick chapter-update. My next update will be tomorrow. Hope you're all enjoying! Reviews/Feedback appreciated. "Time Loop" is ALMOST complete! And the Fourth Part of the _Meant To Be_ series is just around the corner. Have an awesome week, everyone!


	23. Ch 22 x

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Several Links**

Dean had just removed his shirt when he noticed Amy coming out of the bathroom. She had been in the shower for at least an hour. She wore her silky blue robe and her wet hair damped her shoulders. Amy used her fingers to comb through the wet strands and she looked down at the floor to see Dean getting his air mattress/bed ready. He wore baggy black sweats and tossed his white dress shirt to the side.

She tried to give him a smile but Dean could only give her a small grin back. He lied back in bed and rested his hand beneath his head. His eyes focused on the ceiling. Amy cocked her head at him playfully and skipped toward the air mattress. She knelt down and balanced on her knees as the air mattress bobbed from side to side. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Amy playfully pouted, "Are you still upset that I didn't like your rescue mission?"

He pursed his lips out and shrugged. "As long as you're here and okay, that's fine…you're okay right? We could just forget about Sammy and go save precious _Tobias_."

Amy tilted her head to the side. She relaxed a bit and sat on her bent legs. She leaned over to try and place a hand on Dean's arm but he turned from her. Amy narrowed her eyes at him and she smiled.

Dean was surprised when Amy suddenly threw herself over his chest. His hands reached around her waist as Amy quickly leaned down to his face. Her lips met his and Dean didn't pull away. He touched her face as the two embraced once more. Amy's hand rested on his bare chest and Dean's hands began to roam along her back and waist. As the two slowly pulled apart, their eyes never left and Amy tilted her head to kiss Dean's neck and then his cheek. She stared down at him as her wet hair curtained their faces. He touched her face again – enjoying the fact that she was back in his arms.

She moved so she was beside him now. Her head rested on his chest and Dean lifted his head slightly to kiss her wet head. Amy's fingers traced over the smooth lines of his abs. She looked up at him and Amy whispered, "I knew you would come to my rescue."

There was a pause at first. Dean looked back to the ceiling. He was never good with the whole 'emotional thing.' In whatever relationship he had in the past, he learned how easy it was for him to block people out. His moment with Amy back in the woods was a rare occasion. Dean knew this type of moment was coming back.

_That_ smile appeared on his face and Dean sighed, "Just another day in the life of a hunter." He stared at Amy and leaned over to kiss her quickly on the lips. "And a plus."

Amy licked her lips as she continued to stare into Dean's face. "You know…" she crooned with a small smile. "I couldn't help but feel…I felt everything from the moment I was kidnapped to the moment you saw me in the hotel…in the beginning you were terrified and desperate…and then you were glad, overfilled with joy, relieved…" She shrugged and asked, "After all this…did it give you any idea of where _we_ are, yet?"

_Us…_Dean thought groggily.

"Amy…" Dean whispered. "Do we have to talk about this now?" He tried to hide the yawn that was about to erupt from his throat and mouth. "Everything's been so hectic lately…you get kidnapped…Sammy gets kidnapped…and now…"

"I know this isn't the right time," Amy admitted weakly. "Just…I just wanted to know. I want to make sure that when we get back to 2005 and you drop me off home…are you just going to be that guy that drives away all the time…or can I look pass that?"

Dean stared at her oddly. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

She shrugged again. "Tobias was trying to make a point on how I would be better off with him…traveling the world…seeing my favorite places…but I told him I didn't want that…I told him…I told him I had _you_…"

_You have me_…Dean blinked.

Amy sighed. "We've only been 'together' for a coupla days…I just want to know what's happening two weeks from now…a month from now…"

"Amy-"

_He's playing this game again, _Amy thought, _the same ol' Dean Winchester. Anything serious comes up and he tries to change the subject._

"Forget it," Amy chuckled. She sat up from the bed. Dean blinked at her questionably.

"Amy-"

"I'm gonna go and talk to Sam outside, I'll be back soon, I'm exhausted."

"Amy-"

She bent down quickly to kiss him. Dean tried to kiss her back but it all ended too soon. Amy stood up, still wet, and made her way to the back porch doors.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam was slumped in his seat as he stared at the night sky. His foot tapped against the patio as his hands were tucked into the pockets of his hoodie.

He turned and noticed a wet woman whose breath was evident against the cold atmosphere.

"If you stay out here, you'll get pneumonia," Sam laughed.

"If I stay in there I'm gonna kick Dean," Amy whined, she turned to the youngest brother, "really hard. I mean it."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I mean it – get inside – you can't fight evil tomorrow if you're coughing up a lung."

"I'll throw it at Dean," Amy murmured.

"Let's focus on throwing things at the Tempters…and not Dean," Sam grinned. Amy couldn't help but smile back. The Winchesters were known for their smiles. Dean had the award-winning-charming-James-Bond smile that could win any girl's affection. Sam had the angelic-sweet makes-anyone-happy smile.

Amy stared into the dark back woods and looked up toward the sky.

"Sammy's okay…" Amy whispered a moment later. "The Tempters won't hurt him. Tobias will make sure of that. He's in good hands."

"Except we don't know where he is," Sam noted. "Or if we'll hear from them soon."

She rubbed her temple and sat down quickly in the chair opposite Sam. He gave her that look again that ordered her to get back into the house.

"So," Amy quickly said, "that brother of yours…did I mention I really want to kick him?"

Sam grinned. "Is he still avoiding the serious-relationship-type conversation?"

"Yes."

"All guys hate that."

"Not you," Amy protested. "You're the most decent guy I know. You always treat a lady right. You always have your priorities set out in front of you. You don't play around with girls."

"Dean is not playing," Sam reassured.

Amy sighed.

"Amy," Sam said gently. "Dean's not great with this stuff…doesn't mean he can't learn…trust me, he'll come around."

"I hope so," Amy bit her lip. "It's like I'm complaining about my biological clock ticking or whatever. I just…I just hate being in the dark."

"He'll shine light soon enough," Sam explained. He smiled and said, "Get in the house and get some sleep. We all didn't just rescue you so you could catch a cold."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean turned in bed when he noticed Amy had returned. He gave her a wry smile but ducked when a pillow came flying at his head.

"What was _that_ for?" Dean protested.

Amy shrugged and smiled. She climbed into her own air mattress and pulled the covers over herself. She muttered, "G'night" and blew a kiss Dean's way. He stared at her strangely as Amy tucked herself into bed and turned her back to him.

Dean shook his head. "Women," he muttered.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_1:26 A.M…_

Sam, Dean, and Amy slept quietly in the darkened living room. Their faces were illuminated by the light of the moon that snuck into the room through the curtains.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias slept with his back against the wall. Jezebel slept quietly in her cot while Young Sam moved uncomfortably in his sleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam turned in his bed until he was flat on his back. He took a deep breath and continued to dream.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel adjusted herself in the cot and let out a quiet yawn. She rested her arm over her stomach.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias' eyes popped opened. He breathed: "_Amy_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy moved in bed uncomfortably. Her eyes slowly opened and she whispered, "_Tobias_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Jezebel_…" Sam whispered.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Sam_…" Jezebel muttered in her sleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy thought: "_Tobias, don't hurt Sammy. Please, bring him back to us_."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

They didn't use words. Tobias thought back: "_Amy…you promised things would be okay. Jezebel's furious_."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Where is he_?" Sam demanded in his head.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Safe_," Jezebel thought. "_With Tobias and I. I still want you, Sam_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Don't do this_," Sam begged, "_let him go. You both can start off with a clean slate_."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Jail_?" Jezebel questioned. "_Sorry. The only option is me having you_."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_I'm sorry about Dean_," Amy thought. "_Please, Tobias, you helped me once before…you can do it again…_"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Amy_…" Tobias thought sadly. "_I'm not sure anymore…I want you…Amy…please…Jezebel's chosen Sam as our sacrifice…as our heart_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_You're NOT going to hurt him_," Amy threatened. "_I swear, if you touch him_-"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_I will finish you, understand_?" Sam snapped. "_You are not even going to touch him_."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel's laughter could be heard in Sam's head. The Temptress giggled, "_All will be fine once you and Amy come back to us. I promise_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_I trusted you_," Amy pleaded. "_And now you're going to kill someone I care about_?" She paused. "_Tobias, if I have to, I will kill you_.."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_You can't kill me, my love_," Jezebel responded telepathically. "_You're too good for that. Sammy won't be hurt as long as I have you forever_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Not happening_," Sam replied.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Where is he!" Amy demanded. There was no reply. "WHERE IS HE, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed inside of her own head. "TOBIAS! TOBIAS! ANSWER ME! WHERE IS HE!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"WHERE ARE YOU, JEZEBEL!" Sam fought back. "I SWEAR TO GOD – TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy thought to herself: "_I'll find you, Tobias…I'll find you_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Where are you, dammit_?" Sam fought with himself. "_Where are you_…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

For Sam and Amy, it was like they were almost flying. They could see trees and the old neighborhoods. They could see their school. Everything was a gigantic blur, like driving through the rain. Their minds continued to stretch across the town. More houses could be seen. More trees. More streets. Cars parked by the sidewalk…

Everything drifted away suddenly. The rain and fog disappeared. The cars and the streets. Amy and Sam were floating back to the house. Over the skies and trees. Until they landed in their beds.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam's upper body flew up in bed. He continued to gasp for air but Sam's hands were now clutched to his aching head. It was the worst migraine ever. He tried to not move and try to block out any sound, but the pain in his head was too agonizing.

Amy's eyes shot opened as she wildly began to cough.

Dean moved slowly in bed but was awakened by Sam's groans and Amy's coughing.

"What the hell…" Dean started until he stared at his brother.

Sam held his head tight between his hands. "Sam!" Dean shouted. He turned around to stare at Amy. She was coughing blood – a lot of – a pool of it was forming on her pillow. "Amy!" he yelled worriedly.

The two psychics were unaware of how much pain they really were in. Amy didn't understand she was coughing blood – she thought something was just stuck in her throat. Sam realized he had the worst migraine in the world – but he didn't know the psychic tensions now growing within him.

The lights in the Winchester home turned on as John and Younger Dean flew out of their beds to see what was happening.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: OK, I had to make another quick update. My next update shall be tomorrow. I can't wait for "Shadows" next week – I'll just have to live with the re-run on tonight. Hope you're all enjoying – reviews/feedback/comments appreciated! Have a wonderful week!


	24. Ch 23 x Advancement

A/N: _SUPERNATURAL_ BEING **CANCELED**! WHAT! No, this is NOT happening. Apparently, it's JUST a rumor – HOPEFULLY – if anyone knows anything about that – please let me know – totally freaking out. I was upset when _Buffy_ was canceled – heartbroken, tormented, saddened, and just plain annoyed. _Supernatural_ has been the only show to take up my lost _Buffy_-lovin'. So if anyone knows anything about this – please let me know so I can stop my heart attack right now.

Hope you're all enjoying! Reviews/Feedback appreciated! (Thanks to all who reviewed- you're all awesome – I worship you!)

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Twenty-Three – An Advancement**

It was a horrifying, yet an amazing amount of blood left on the pillow and sheets. After Amy had coughed for ten minutes, the blood ceased and she regained her ability to speak. It took her several seconds to realize how much blood she had spat onto her bed. Her fragile, pale body had been taken to the couch and Younger Dean tended to her by getting her water and making sure she was comfortable.

Sam's migraine had been the same way. His lasted fifteen minutes. He complained that his vision was still blurred but now he felt like all he needed was Tylenol. Dean stood beside his brother as Sam sat down at the dining room table drinking another glass of water.

John took care of the pillow and sheets. He created a new, fresh bed for Amy and he even left a box of tissues beside the air mattress (and a towel).

Younger Dean sat by Amy's side while using a damp towel to clean the blood from around her lips and mouth. Her throat apparently hurt so Amy refused to speak unless it was necessary.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother and watched as he finished his fifth glass of water. He turned around and said, "Hey, Mini-Me," at this Younger Dean turned. "Do me a favor; get Sammy here another glass of water and maybe some of those fun sleeping pills. I'll take a look at her."

The teenager nodded and Younger Dean flashed Amy a small smile before he left.

He walked away from Sam and Dean checked on Amy. He sat beside her and made sure the blue robe around her was warm enough. Dean's hand rested on her smooth forehead. Most of the color had been drained from her face. It reminded him of how she looked when Amy was partially-dead due to an angry Egyptian princess. He stroked his thumb on her forehead and smiled. "Hey, Gorgeous."

She smiled weakly. Amy sighed and yawned.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

Amy swallowed and muttered, "Fun sleeping pill."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Coming right up. You'll get to bed as soon as everyone calms down, 'kay?"

She nodded.

Dean left to go to the kitchen and he passed his Younger self as the teenager brought Sam a large glass of water and a large white pill.

Sam removed his head from his hands and stared up at the 1997-Dean. He gave his brother a small smile and whispered, "Thanks." He took the glass of water and the pill quickly.

He turned from the glass of water and Sam's focus was now on Amy.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy, with the help of Dean, drank her water and swallowed her own pill. She was livelier now – color and life seemed to flow back in.

Dean and John stood side by side as they looked at Sam and Amy – who sat on the couch miserably.

"You guys want to get some sleep?" John asked. "You need your rest."

Sam shook his head plainly. "We need to talk…about what happened…" He rubbed his head again.

Amy rubbed her throat in an odd way – as if another waterfall of blood was about to pour from her esophagus.

"Maybe you should explain," Amy admitted, rubbing her sore throat. Dean stared sadly at the young woman but then paid his attention to his brother.

"We linked…" Sam explained. "I linked to Jezebel…Amy with Tobias…" He took a deep breath. "They have Sam…he's safe…for now…" Sam looked up at his father. "Jezebel wants Sammy as her sacrifice…"

John's hands turned into fists at his side.

Sam continued: "We were _connected_…we talked…in our minds…" He turned to Amy. "And all of a sudden…it was like all four of us linked together…we crossed connections…it wasn't meant to…but somehow we were all in tuned with everyone's conversations…and then…"

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Younger Dean was about to go grab another glass of water.

"Amy and I…" Sam murmured. "We wanted so much to find out where they were…and suddenly…it was like…"

"Like we were flying," Amy whispered.

Sam nodded. "I think our minds – _psychic_ally – was stretching out. Reaching out. Trying to find out where they were. It was the oddest feeling. It's like we were gazing over the whole town. And suddenly…it's like we were pushed back. Pushed back to consciousness. That's when I woke up with the migraine and Amy…" He stared at his friend sadly and ended his story.

John shook his head and said, "I should call Missouri."

"No," Amy suggested after taking a short breath. "We'll call in the morning. I know she'll understand what happened. We all need sleep. Too much excitement lately."

Dean nodded. "Alright, everyone back to bed."

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam rested slowly back into bed. He removed his pillows and decided to sleep flat on his back – better for his headache. His body sank into the cushion of the air mattress. Dean helped pull the covers over him. Sam gave a mocking-thankful smile and slowly closed his eyes.

Dean turned to the other mattress beside his. Amy was resting comfortable with a new pillow beneath her head. Her hands rested gently on her stomach as Amy's head turned to stare at Dean. She gave him a half-smile and closed her eyes tiredly.

He reached over and touched her head. "You're okay. Get some sleep."

"Sleep," Amy whispered. She laughed. "I've forgotten what that's like…"

Dean smiled back and whispered, "See you in a couple of hours."

"Mmm," Amy sighed softly. "See you."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Missouri rushed pass John. He closed the door plainly and John spoke to himself: "Good morning to you too." The older Winchester straightened out his flannel shirt before making his way to the kitchen.

The psychic walked in that morning to see the three future travelers putting up their beds and rearranging the living room once more. They were all in fresh clothes – jeans, T-shirts, hoodies and sweaters of some sort. Younger Dean – obviously skipping school – cleaned up the table from its early breakfast-eaters.

"Well?" Missouri asked loudly, the three young adults turned in surprise.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Then I woke up with this incredible headache and Amy was coughing up a lot of blood," Sam finished. He and Amy sat beside one another on the couch while Dean sat on the arm. Missouri paced the living room while touching her chin.

"Hmm…" she mumbled to herself occasionally.

Younger Dean sat at the dining room table watching the older woman pace their living room floor.

Amy turned her head and exchanged an odd look with Sam. The twenty-two-year-old shrugged and turned back to Missouri.

"What happened last night?" Dean asked once he got sick of the pacing and the silence.

She stopped in her place and Missouri sighed. "Something very interesting." She stared at Sam and Amy. "You linked…and then you four connected…that's perfectly understandable." Missouri Mosely smiled. "But stretching out your minds…that's a new trick, eh?"

"A new trick-what?" Sam questioned.

Missouri let out a laugh of praise. She clapped her hands together and shook her head.

"What?" Amy asked with a small grin. She leaned back in the couch and hugged herself.

"Sorry Amy," Missouri said seriously. She gave the young woman a smile and explained, "Apparently you were just along for the ride. Sam…well…it's a new _advancement_."

"Advancement?" John questioned as he came back to the living room carrying a cup of coffee.

Dean narrowed his eyes and asked, "You mean psychic-wise, right?"

Missouri nodded. "When abilities like these show up at a later age, especially in late teens, visions and psychic feelings usually come with a price – headaches, cramps, nightmares, that sort of thing…" She looked at Sam. "Even though Sam has had his gifts since birth, he wasn't using them actively until several months ago…" Her eyes were on both Amy and Sam. "Sam has a new power, apparently…" Missouri smiled. "Some psychics – on rare occasions – find they possess the skill to stretch out their minds – a way of almost mentally searching the world. It takes a high level of concentration and focus to do that. On a psychic level, of course. Usually it allows the psychic to be in a meditative state and they concentrate enough to be able to use the power of the mind to literally scan wherever, whenever…similar to astral projection…in that case someone can leap out of their body and go wherever…but in _this_ case…" Missouri gave Sam a large grin. "Sam can be in once place and see wherever and whenever."

"This is good," Younger Dean joined in the conversation. "We can find Sammy now."

"So," Amy thought for a moment, "because Sam and I were linked…I got pulled into his little mind-stretching-thing…"

"Thus the excessive nose bleed," Missouri explained. "It's not a natural gift. You can share it a bit – but, like I said, pay the price…you got pulled in."

Sam shook his head and let out a mock laugh. "Wait, so, does this thing happen all the time – just out of the blue a new ability like this popping up?"

"Boy," Missouri laughed. "You were already born with these abilities. It takes time for them to show up. And trust me, it's mighty dangerous for powers to show up all at once – that's the worst pain one can feel." She turned to Younger Dean. "But this is _good_…Sam attempted once…he can try again…we can find Younger Sam."

Dean rolled up the sleeves of his dark green shirt. "Okay, so, new game plan…Sammy does his psychic stuff – upstairs, where it's quiet…and…"

"We be patient," Missouri explained softly.

The front door slammed opened and a figure darted through the hall and entered the living room.

Younger Amy, wearing a tight pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, entered quickly as she quickly gasped for air. "Did I miss anything?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Just a quick update – I want to update again later today – or within the next hour. Just wanted to add this little thing. I had to invent a new power for Sam – especially after watching the recent episodes that give more detail to Sam's visions and his ability to move things now. Very cool. Hope you're all enjoying.


	25. Ch 24 x Other Phone Call

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Other Phone Call**

Missouri sat at the dining room table with Younger Dean and Amy. She took it upon herself to reassure the young teens that Younger Sam was safe and that they would rescue him with no problem. As teenagers, of course, Younger Dean and Amy had their protests and their disbeliefs, but Missouri was doing her best to instill what hope remained in the house.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

He sat on the edge of the back porch patio with his arms resting on his propped-up legs. Sam's shaggy hair blew across his forehead as a cool breeze flew by. He seemed to blend in with the outside – rigid jeans with several holes and his brown hoodie. He wore a black T-shirt underneath which be seen slightly around the neck. His angular cheeks were sucked inward as Sam processed the new information. His new skill. Before he only worried about the dreams and visions. Now…extreme mind power? Sam didn't understand. Was there a technical term for this? Yes, there was. _Freak…_Sam thought with a laugh.

Biting his lower lip, Sam slowly rose to his feed and stuck his hands into his pockets. He turned slightly and Sam noticed the teenagers still talking with Missouri. Younger Dean and Amy were skipping school for today. They both swore they wouldn't come back until Younger Sammy was safe at home. John had already called the school to aware the teachers that Sammy had the flu and probably wouldn't be back in until next week.

It was Thursday. Dean, Amy and Sam had been in 1997 for three days. What did they all learn: the life of a hunter sucks.

_None of this makes sense…_Sam thought sadly. _Mom died in my nursery…the demon that killed her is obsessed with me? That's what Amy told me before…and Jessica…I should have told her…maybe she'd be alive…or I should have realized…I should have realized that me just being in her life was dangerous…and now she's gone too…_

He turned around and Sam could see Dean and Amy sitting on the couch talking. Dean seemed concerned, once again. Amy tried to comfort or instill faith in Dean but the two continued their quiet argument.

_What would life have been for them if things were different? If our mother hadn't been killed by some sort of paranormal evil…maybe Dean and Amy would have gotten together sooner…and without the worry…and the fighting…well, for the most part…_

It was obvious Dean was worried about Sam's new power. Amy appeared to be trying to tell Dean that things were going to be okay. Younger Sammy would be found safely and the three of them would be home soon. The way Dean shook his head and waved his hand and talked showed Sam that his older brother was still worried about Tobias and Jezebel.

_What else is going to happen to me? _He thought worriedly. _Disappear out of thin air? Astral projection? Telekinesis? Shape-shifting? Super human strength? _Sam sighed. _None of this makes sense._

_O.O.O.O.O.O._

_10:43 A.M…_

Jezebel paced the basement floor. She hated that she was still stuck in her red dress. She wanted fresh clothes. Her green eyes gazed annoyingly at how Tobias tended to Younger Sam – he gave the teenager several breakfast bars which Younger Sam ate slowly and quietly. Tobias knelt down to the young teen and was asking him he needed anything.

"Brother," Jezebel laughed. "We have the boy. Let's make the call. Let's get them back."

"And what again?" Tobias snapped. "What do we say… 'We have the kid, we just want Sam and Amy for the REST of our LIVES'?...it's insane."

She angrily stomped her red heel against the cold floor. "Dear Brother…you're underestimating how impatient I can get. I _want_ Sam." She gritted her teeth. "The way he looks and acts and behaves is what I love about him…his heart, body, and soul…I _want_ him. And I want him _now_. Otherwise…with or _without_ precious Sam and Amy…we _will_ eat his heart." Jezebel stared at Younger Sam evilly; the teenager glared at her angrily – his scowl growing across his face.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy buttoned up her white cardigan all the way as she stepped outside. She joined Sam's side and closed the glass door behind her.

"Missouri's trying to calm everyone down – including your dad and Dean," Amy explained.

Sam nodded as his eyes looked over the trees. He let out an exasperated sigh as he breathed in the morning air.

They were both quiet. Two pairs of eyes glanced from tree to tree, bug to bug, cloud to cloud. Amy sighed and turned to Sam slowly. "So, Missouri tells me I'm an Empath…very cool…better than She-Who-Feels-With-Extreme-Perception…and Psychic is totally over-used."

He let out a quiet chuckle. "Any technical term for me?"

She shrugged and Amy replied, "Psychic…Clairvoyant…He-Who-Sees-In-Dreams…Seer…" Amy grinned. "Maybe we can add Telepathist to the list. Oh, there's Medium too. There's a show about that too, funny…"

He laughed again. Amy was glad that he was smiling and showing side of some humorous reaction.

"But in general," Amy sighed with a small smile, "we're just two young, good-looking people who happen to be a bit more far-sighted than others…"

He cocked his head to the side and Sam nodded his head.

Amy smiled at her friend as she placed a hand on his arm. "There's also Hunter. Brother. Friend…Hero…" she added softly.

Her friend turned to her and smiled softly. Sam wondered, "Despite being a good friend or being a good seer…" he sighed "will it help in saving Younger Sam?"

She stared at him sadly. Sam had this incredible burden on his shoulders. Amy reached for his hand and whispered, "You're not the only super-human here. There's me. Some help _I've_ been. And Missouri…she's a mind-reader…the only way she can help in this situation is stopping Dean from using profanity every few minutes…and even Rod, an ex-Tempter, didn't help much with this."

"I just…" Sam started and he shook his head and laughed. "Being here has reminded me of how much I hated this life. Loathed it. I must have been eleven or twelve when I promised myself I would never devote myself to hunting like Dean…and here I am…stuck in 1997…trying to stop an evil Temptress from killing my past self…" He chuckled and sighed. "This life is so crazy. It never ends. Its one big cycle. For the last half year…Dean and I go from state to state…killing the big bad…doing our best to protect innocent bystanders…and off we go…searching for strange or ominous articles or news…" Sam shook his head. "And I hate to admit it…but I know…if we ever find the thing that killed Mom and Jess…and we kill it…" He sighed deeply. "Dean and I might never stop. It's in our blood. It's our _life_. Hunting."

None of this was comforting to Amy. She realized she was out here to help a friend, not to make herself feel better about the situation between her and Dean. It wasn't the first time someone outside of the Dean-Amy-relationship noted the fact that Dean would always hunt. Sam probably had the chance of leaving all this behind him one day. But Dean's memories, his past, would always remind him of why he hunts.

She pushed the pain growing inside of her and forced the tears to dissolve. "Sam…" Amy whispered. "Everything happens for a reason. I know you're sick of hearing it…but it's all meant to be…we'll learn our purpose soon enough. We'll find the closure we want so much. But right now…you and Dean have a job to do."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"LET ME GO!" Younger Sam's loud voice echoed within the gray basement. Tobias paced the floor as he forced himself to not make eye-contact with the boy.

He thought of Amy. He thought of Sam. He thought of the Winchester family. He thought about the many innocent lives Jezebel had taken. Yes, Tobias had never been the one to kill – but he took part in the dark ceremony. Someone would have to die every year so he could continue his existence.

"HEY!" the teen barked. "LISTEN TO ME – PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE – WHEN MY BROTHER AND MY DAD GET HERE – THEY ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR-"

Jezebel had come down the stairs to catch Younger Sam's desperate cry. Before the teen could finish, her hand slapped quickly against his cheek.

He crouched onto the floor but reacted fast. Younger Sam sat up on his knees and spat at her – spit and blood mixed together.

Jezebel gave the young man a cool smile and turned her head to her brother. She had changed into tight black jeans and a maroon jacket.

"Ready?" Jezebel crooned.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam and Amy walked back inside the house to see the group once again deep in conversation.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

They all turned but said nothing. Everyone had migrated to the living room area now. Younger Amy was crying while Younger Dean looked as if he were trying, with all his might, to not let his anger explode from within.

The phone rang.

John and Dean turned to the phone first. Missouri stared at it sadly and nodded her head.

He took a deep breath. The father stared at his future sons. John then gazed at Younger Dean.

_Sammy…_John thought for a moment. _I got you into this mess…_

(BBBRING…) The phone continued.

_Maybe I never should have let you and Dean know the truth…_John wiped his hand against his mouth as he stared at the phone. _I could have kept it to myself. You could have lived a normal life. I could have just taught you how to take care of yourselves…_

(BBBRING…)

John's hand quickly moved to the phone. He answered: "Yes…"

"Amy…" the male's voice asked softly.

He licked his lips. John took in a deep breath and asked gently, "Where is my _son_…"

"Amy, _please_…" Tobias almost begged. He wanted to keep the conversation short.

John gritted his teeth silently before holding the phone out to Amy.

The young woman breathed slowly as she took the phone from John. She stared sadly at the older Winchester. She answered: "Tobias…"

"Amy-"

"Where is he?" Amy asked quickly. "Where's Sammy?"

"Amy…" Tobias repeated. "I'm sorry."

Amy's eyes met Dean's. He wanted to know what was happening. Everyone wanted to know. Amy then turned to her Younger self. The eighteen-year-old was quietly sobbing against Younger Dean's arm on the couch.

"Where the hell is he?" Amy demanded more firmly.

"Amy…" Tobias whispered. "You and Sam have to come to us alone. I'll meet you two somewhere. I'll know if you're planning something. This won't be like yesterday. We will get what we want."

Amy's eyes darted to the ceiling to keep the tears from rolling downward. "Tobias," Amy gritted. "I swear, if you lay a hand on his _head_ – if you make him _bleed_ – if you make him _scream_ – I swear to _God_, I _wil_l finish you, understand? I WILL END YOU…" Amy took a deep breath. Everyone in the room was looking at her worriedly. "No more meetings. This is what you WILL do: LET SAMMY COME BACK TO US. Either way, you WILL die…either it can be quick or I will make sure you suffer."

"Amy…" Tobias whimpered. It was obvious he was trying to quicken the pace. "We have Young Sam. Jezebel wants his heart. I'm sorry. With or without you…Sammy will die."

"YOU BASTARD!" Amy let out a shrill cry. "HE'S JUST A TEENAGER! YOU LET HIM GO – WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, UNDERSTAND? DO YOU UNDERSTAND-"

The phone was ripped from her hand. Younger Dean took a deep breath before yelling: "YOU LITTLE SHIT-LET HIM GO! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOUR FRIGGAN HEAD OFF! BRING HIM BACK BRING HIM BACK BRING HIM BACK-"

Younger Amy was crying uncontrollably.

John placed a hand over his mouth. Missouri touched his arm.

Dean and Sam's eyes were frozen on Younger Dean.

Younger Amy continued to cry.

Older Amy had no idea what to do.

"WHERE IS HE YOU FUCK!" Younger Dean growled. "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HE!"

Click.

"NO!" Younger Dean screamed. "NO NO NO! WHERE IS HE DAMMIT! WHERE IS HE!" The teenager began to hit the phone against his opposite hand. In frustration and anger, the eighteen-year-old chucked the phone against the wall. The phone broke and shattered into a several large pieces.

Amy placed a hand over her chest and the other over her mouth. She continued to fight the tears.

"Where is he…" Younger Amy whispered – almost to herself. "Where is he…where is he…"

Younger Dean was trying not to cry. He was trying to hold it all in. Too late for that. He dropped to his knees onto the floor and placed his hands over the back of his head.

Younger Amy slid off the couch quickly and came to her best friend. She placed an arm around his back and cried on his arm.

John did and said nothing.

Dean's hand was on his head. He shook his head angrily. Sam was unsure of how to feel. How to react.

No one knew what to do.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update – not a big, major adventurous update, just a little angst/drama…will update ASAP. Hope you all enjoyed – reviews/feedback/commented really really really much much much appreciated.


	26. Ch 25 x Link

**A/N: "SHADOW" was AMAZING.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Link**

Amy quickly pushed pass the glass door and ran outside. She darted from the back porch and ran toward the trees. She stopped for a moment and placed her hands on her hips. Her hand went to her trembling lips. The tears were freely flowing now. She let it all out. A small desperate cry escaped her mouth as her entire body continued to shake.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Dean and Amy ran inside the teenagers' bedroom. The angry brother slammed his door shut while Younger Amy was trying to approach her friend comfortingly. The young man threw his hands in the air and paced the room. His eyes fell upon his younger brother's bed.

He fell apart again. Younger Dean bit his lip and Younger Amy ran into his arms. He didn't realize how much she forced herself into him. Her arms wrapped around his waist while his wrapped around her shoulders. She cried onto his shoulder. His head leaned against hers. The two teens held each other so tight it was unsure of whether or not they could breathe.

Younger Amy cried while Younger Dean was trying to bottle everything up.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John went into his room and slammed the door closed. Dean, Sam, and Missouri could hear it lock.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and Sam looked at each other sadly. They had no idea what to do.

Missouri had gone into the kitchen.

He shook his head furiously. Dean gritted, "What the hell do we do now?"

Sam shook his head.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam slid opened the glass doors. He heard Amy yelling.

"Why won't you _help_ me! Why can't you _say_ anything!" she was screaming. Amy was yelling at the tree in front of her.

"Amy!" Sam called worriedly.

He ran over to his friend and Amy whirled around to face him. Her face and eyes were red.

Amy ran into his arms and she rambled: "I _should_ be able to help. I _should know_ where Sammy is. It's _my _job to take care of the two of you – past, future, present – whatever…" her lips were trembling. "We should find him. He should be okay. We can't get back home until we have Sammy back. We have to get him back…"

"Sshhh…" Sam comforted. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. Amy buried her face into his hoodie. She gasped as she cried.

He let her cry. He didn't question why she had yelled at the tree before.

Unbeknownst to Sam, the ghost of his dead mother was watching the heartbreaking embrace.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean stared through the glass as he watched his brother comfort Amy.

Missouri appeared beside him.

"Why aren't you out there, boy?" she whispered.

"Sam's better with that," he returned flatly.

"You care about the girl, don't you?"

"Yes, but right now it's irrelevant…get Rod over here…we have to find Sammy…"

"1997-Sam Winchester is not your concern," Missouri reminded. "You're the oldest. You have to see that you three return to the future safely."

"There's no way we could leave like this…we can't leave until we fix things…" Dean muttered, eyes still on Sam and Amy. "And whatever time and place…Sam Winchester will ALWAYS be my concern."

Missouri shook her head. "You have to get your priorities straightened out, kid."

"I know what's important," Dean snapped. He stared at the psychic angrily. "Stop preaching to me – we have a major issue going on. Back to La-La-Land again?"

"Dean Winchester," Missouri snapped in a motherly-tone. "Your responsibility is to your brother and Amy. No one can blame you for wanting to take care of the 1997ers." Dean turned his head again and was about to open his mouth but Missouri said: "Yeah, I know, of course now you're obligated to help…just keep a clear head…if you worry too much or plan too much, we won't get Sammy back and you three can't go home."

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" Dean mocked.

Missouri sighed and shook her head. "You're here for a reason, boy. Figure it out. 'Cause whether or not we have Sammy…you can't get home till something gets through to that thick head of yours."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam continued to knock on his father's door. He had heard one: "Not now." That was it.

"Dad!" Sam called again. No response. Again.

He sighed and bit the inside of his lip.

_Dad, just talk to me…_

He knocked again. Harder.

No response.

He shook his head. _Between now and 2005…you never change, do you…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy was upstairs in the bonus room. Her eyes were focused for a moment on the photo of Mary. The young professor took a deep breath as she dropped a maroon pillow onto the floor.

She ensured the window was closed and the door was shut tight with a blanket rolled beneath the crack.

_No distraction…_

There was an impulsive knocking on the door. This extremely annoyed her.

"PSYCHIC AT WORK – COME BACK IN FIVE!" Amy called as she rubbed her forehead.

"Amy!" Dean called behind the door.

Amy took in a deep breath and walked over to the door. She removed the blanket from the floor with a foot and unlocked the door.

She met face to face with Dean who quickly poked his head into the room.

"What are _you doing_?"

Amy put her hands on her hips and said, "I need total concentration. I'm gonna do my best to find Sammy."

"_Sam_ should be doing that – he has the new power, remember?" Dean grinned.

"Look," Amy tilted her head to the side. "Sam has concentrated and meditated many times before…and it's never helped…before he had _Jessica_ to tell him where the danger is…but Jessica is not here." She sighed. "So, I'm going to stay in here and totally focus on where Sammy is."

"Amy-"

"Nope, I'm doing this."

He moved fast on her. Dean grabbed her waist as he pushed pass the door and closed it with his foot. His lips pressed against hers roughly. Amy's eyes closed as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck.

He kissed her desperately. Dean cocked his head to the side and continued to kiss her. Amy felt her back being pressed against the wall. His tongue slipped in quickly into her mouth and Amy was not going to protest.

All worry, frustration, guilt and fear seemed to erupt into their kiss. They completely forgot what was happening around them. They didn't care they were in 1997. They didn't process the fact that Sammy had been kidnapped by two Tempters.

The only thing they cared about was each other.

His grip was tight around her waist. His fingers were gently caressing the small amount of her stomach since Amy's white sweater was raised slightly. Amy was beginning to feel light-headed – Dean too. But they continued.

Dean's lips moved from her lips to her cheek. Then her jaw. Then her neck. Amy opened her eyes slowly as she wrapped her arms around his back. He kissed her more gently now. Not rough or passionate. Gentle. Sweet.

Amy didn't realize that Dean had her pinned to the wall and that she was two inches from the floor.

He held her tight against him. Dean's face moved from her neck and he faced her again. Their lips and cheeks were slightly red and flushed. Amy licked her lips and Dean took a slow breath.

She gave him a small smile. "If you're trying to help me concentrate – you're doing a terrible job at it."

He smiled the way he usually did – the smile that could win a million girls over.

Their foreheads touched.

_You're scared…_Amy realized. _You'll never admit it. But you're scared. _Her empathic abilities were kicking in full mode this time. She felt everything he was feeling. _You'll always want to protect Sam. No matter what. You're dedicated to the life you lead – but more devoted to your family._

The moment was perfect.

Except Amy remembered what Tobias had told her: _"He will hunt for the rest of his life. Even after he takes his revenge. Is that the man you want? Someone who will break your heart over and over and over again?"_

_Dean has to be devoted to this life. _Amy assured herself. She was lost in Dean's hazel eyes. But the ache in her stomach reminded her: _Dean hunts for a reason. Something bad killed his mother. Something bad is still after his family. His father and brother are in danger. _

Amy gave Dean a weak-fake smile. She hid the doubt growing within.

She had told Tobias: _"You have to take the bad in with the good."_

_Dean's worth it, _she told herself, _Sam too. I grew up with these guys. Things will be fine. _

_Things will be just fine…_

Her eyes were more focused on his now. Amy touched Dean's face softly. Her thumb slowly stroked his brow.

_It'll be okay…_Amy thought. _There's a reason I'm a part of the Winchester's lives. Coincidence that their childhood friend would turn out to be psychic too? No way…_ She paused in her thoughts. _Dean and I will make it. Sure, we haven't 'defined' things yet. It's not the time for that. The time will come. I'm not worried…_

Dean kissed her again.

_I'm not worried…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam rubbed his head as he sat down at the dining room table. What plan could be made now? He pondered the subject repeatedly. First: There was no way of finding exactly where Sammy was. Second: If they did know the location, Jezebel and Tobias would detect them coming and they would be ready.

Third: _I'm the worst psychic._

He rested his hands on the table. It was noon now. Young Sam Winchester had been missing for more than twelve hours now.

He turned. Sam heard a door open.

John Winchester, looking worn in his flannel shirt, came out from his bedroom. He emerged from the dim light and apeared half-dead.

His father approached him and Sam watched John sit across from him at the table.

"Any bright ideas?" John asked gruffly, eyes on the table.

Sam shook his head. "No." He bit his lip.

"Where's Dean?"

"Upstairs, checking on Amy…" Sam explained. "She's trying to meditate and see if she can find Sam."

John nodded slowly. He rested his hands on the table – similar to the way Sam did it.

"Sam…" John muttered slowly.

The way he said his name but Sam say more respectfully: "Sir?"

He took in a deep breath. Finally, his dark eyes met his son's. John said gently, "I apologize, son. The way I raised you…I just…now that I think about it…I just wanted you boys to have a safe childhood. I'm sorry I didn't give you the life you wa-wanted…" He was beginning to choke up.

"Dad," Sam whispered. "The only childhood I wanted was one that included _Mom_. But she's gone. She'll always be gone. You had no choice but to train and teach Dean and I about what happened. How do you think we would have felt if years later, in our teens, Dean and I found out that something _paranorma_l killed Mom?" He stared at his father sadly. "If anything, I'm glad we turned out this way. I've thought about what it would have been like if you kept us in the dark…reminded Dean that he had just been in shock during the fire…we couldn't grow up like that. We had to learn. We had to train." Sam tilted his head to the side. "We have to hunt."

John raised his hands to his mouth slowly. He took in a loud breath. "I'm sorry, Sammy…" the old man replied. "I just…the idea of losing my fourteen-year-ol-" he choked out a sob. "I just…I can't…I'm not losing my boys…" John met Sam's gaze. "Future or not – I'm not losing you boys."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Her head rested gently on the pillow. Amy straightened her body in a perfect line. One hand rested on her abs while the other was tight in Dean's grip. He sat Indian-style beside her. His presence brought comfort to her.

She looked up at him one final time.

Dean whispered, "Its okay. Just concentrate. I'm here."

She nodded slowly. Amy closed her eyes.

_Slow breaths…deep breaths…_

Her chest rose and fell slowly.

_I have to link to Tobias…Tobias…dark hair…dark eyes…wonderful smile…_

Dean watched as Amy became dead silent. Even her breathing was quiet.

_Please let this work, _Amy begged herself, _let me link…dear God…if you're really there…help me…_

_Tobias…Tobias…Tobias…_

Her mind focused on the way she felt when she had linked to Tobias the earlier night.

_He saved me by the bar…he saved me from being raped… _ Amy took a deeper breath. _He saved me by untying me…_

_Tobias…Tobias…Tobias…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Sam and Tobias were alone in the basement. The teenager ate a sandwich that the Tempter had prepared for him. He hated the idea of allowing himself to eat because Tobias had made the food himself – but Young Sammy was starving.

Tobias leaned against the wall with his eyes peering out the small window. He could see a small patch of grass and the street.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_Tobias…where are you…I'm looking for you…Tobias…Tobias…_

Dean slowly stroked Amy's hand with his finger. _Concentrate Amy, _Dean thought, _I know you can do this…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Missouri joined Sam and John at the table. They were talking quietly amongst themselves when Younger Dean and Amy left the bedroom.

The three adults watched the teens walk hand in hand from the bedroom. Younger Amy's eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were still slightly pink. Younger Dean looked more collected now.

"So…" Younger Dean asked. "How do we get my brother back…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Tobias…" _Amy whispered aloud. Dean was actually surprised she talked out loud. "_Tobias…Tobias…Tobias…"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

He squinted out the window. Tobias didn't understand. Had he seen something? No. He had felt something.

_Amy…_Tobias thought. _She's trying to link…_

Tobias understood Amy was relatively weak in this type of area. Her psychic abilities were not meant for this capacity. Stretching out her mind and connecting with others. This wasn't her skill, but Tobias could feel how desperate she was.

It would be easy for him to stop the connection right there. Completely blow her off. Amy would fail.

But she would try again.

Tobias sighed. He figured it would be easier to help her out.

He closed his eyes.

_Amy…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy frowned. Dean watched this expression with a questionable glance.

_Tobias…_Amy thought again. She repeated the name more loudly in her head.

"_Amy…_" his voice spoke in her head.

_Yes, I did it! _Amy thought at first. But she continued to communicate telepathically: _"Tobias…"_

"_I heard you…"_

"_Tell me Sammy's okay…"_

"_You underestimate how weak your powers can be," _he laughed at her_. "But you're strong too…due mostly to will than psychic skill."_

"_Is he okay?" _Amy asked firmly.

"_He's eating now, he's fine," _Tobias explained. _"But I worry about Jezebel…"_

"_Tobias," _she pleaded, _"please…let Sammy go. He doesn't deserve this. He's only fourteen. Please…I believe we came back for a reason…we can help you and your sister…"_

"_No one can help us."_

"_Yes, we can…" _She paused. _"You believed before…please…don't let another innocent die…"_

"_Amy…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm not sure I can…Jezebel…she's my sister…my flesh, my blood-"_

"_And Sammy might as well be MY brother, so you know how I feel…no one has to die…"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Dean was slowly making his way up the stairs. He could see the closed door to the bonus room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Tobias, please_…" Amy begged. "_It can't be like this. Let Sammy go. We can all help each other. Dean didn't know you were helping me – otherwise he WOULDN'T have hit you. Please. You can still trust me. I'm sorry things turned out badly at the hotel…"_

He didn't response. Fear struck within her. Had he broke the connection?

"_Please_," she pleaded once more. "_Help me. Help us. Help yourself. And Jezebel. No one has to die…please…Tobias, I love Sammy with all my heart…he might as well be a part of my family_…" She wanted to cry. "_Please, dear God, Tobias…you're the only one who can help. We have three different psychics in this house and one teenager with psychic potential. We even had an ex-Tempter. And we can't do anything…help us, please…"_

"_Amy_…" Tobias whispered gently. His answer seemed to last an eternity. "_I'll do my best to help_…"

Dean watched as Amy's peaceful expression turned into a wide grin. She let out a relieved sigh.

"_Tobias_…" Amy smiled to herself. "_Thank you…so, what do we do-"_

Amy's eyes shot opened suddenly. Dean worriedly dropped her hand and quickly lifted her head into his lap.

"AMY!" Dean yelled.

She was convulsing. Her body was shaking as if someone was actually rattling her small figure.

"Oh God…" Amy managed to mumble.

Her head was trembling the worst. Her entire body was vibrating.

"AMY!" Dean screamed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias' eyes were closed as he frowned with concern. "AMY!" he yelled out loud.

Younger Sam stared oddly at the man before him. The teenager backed away to beneath the staircase.

"AMY!" Tobias screamed frantically.

He understood what was happening to her.

Tobias opened his eyes and his voice boomed throughout the basement: "JEZEBEL!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel stood in the center of the cemetery. There was a smile on her face.

"_Dear PATHETIC Brother_…" Jezebel told Tobias telepathically. "_You were to betray me, AGAIN! I don't think so…so…you will be loyal to me or your precious Bellezza experiences a fatal headache."_

"_Jezebel!" _Tobias fought back. _"Let her go! Stop doing this!"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean struggled to hold Amy against his grasp.

At that moment, Younger Dean burst through the door. He stared at the terrifying sight: Amy's small body rattling in his Future self's grasp.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam and John turned their heads at the sound. Missouri began to rise slowly from the chair.

"Oh no-" the psychic muttered, but her head turned when she found Sam brought his hands painfully to the sides of his head.

The migraine was back with a vengeance. Sam closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together as he dropped to his knees.

"Sam!" John called, bending down to his son.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Her body began to shake. Amy tried to open her eyes fully. But her eyes only grew wide in fear.

She lost focus on Dean and Younger Dean in the room. There were dozens more people surrounding her. They were all glaring at her.

And they were all dead.

They all wore black or gray dresses and suits. Men, women, and children, with pale faces and rotting flesh were staring at her. The dead just looked at her. Some had flesh that was peeling right off the bone. The horrific apparition made Amy scream. It made Dean hold her tighter but it didn't help.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_JEZEBEL! STOP THIS NOW_!" Tobias screamed telepathically.

"_Your allegiance is what I want, Brother_!" Jezebel replied furiously. "_If you truly are my enemy – this means you'll let the boy go – and you'll help the others – that's NOT happening…so you choose…who will die…the young boy…or both Sam and Amy_…_"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias turned his head and stared at Younger Sam in the corner, who still had no idea what was going on.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam yelled in pain as the migraine continued to grow.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy's seizure was not the only problem. Dean didn't understand why she was screaming. His Younger self was unsure of what to do – he only held her hand tight in his.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel was smiling again as she stood in the graveyard. Mind focused on the tombstones and linking to Tobias, Sam, and Amy.

"_So, Brother_…" Jezebel crooned. "_I have the power to drive them insane and to have them killed. My hold over the both of them is strong. They underestimated how strong I could be – YOU ALL DID! So, you will choose…Sam and Amy…or little Sammy…c'mon, Brother…I can't hold 'em for long…their heads are going to explode soon…"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias was still staring at Younger Sam.

_No…I can't do this…_

The man closed his eyes slowly. _"Jezebel…my loyalties lie with you…"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A satisfied smile crossed the Temptress' face.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Her body stopped shaking. Amy stopped screaming. Her body fell unconscious in Dean's arms.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam collided into the floor with his father catching his side. John stared worriedly into his Future son's sleeping face.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias turned to the frightened teenager.

Younger Sam gulped. "What's happening…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Hope you're all enjoying – sorry it took me a while to update! But, I do have a sad-depressing note…I am going away this weekend for a convention. This will be my last update for the weekend. I'll be able to update a new chapter possibly Wednesday. I'll update ASAP. Reviews/Feedback appreciated – I hope to read wonderful comments when I return!


	27. Ch 26 x Complicated

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Complicated**

They placed a navy blue icepack on his forehead. The contact with the cold liquid substance sent a chill through Sam's head – a good one – after all, he had just experienced the migraine of a millennium. His head was placed gently on a pillow as he lay on the floor. The twenty-two-year-old psychic winced once again. The headache was disappearing slowly and an odd peace was taking place there. Yes, he had wanted to cry so badly – the pain had been nothing he had ever experienced. But he understood everything that took place.

Amy had locked herself in the bonus room for the last half hour. Dean, as usual, would have kicked the door down but learned that his troubled best friend had her back against the door. He left her alone, realizing that's exactly what Amy wanted.

Missouri sat on the floor beside Sam's head. Her fingers were rubbing his temples gently. Extreme motion caused Sam to groan. The slow motions Missouri created with her gentle touch helped Sam stick with consciousness.

John and Dean came out of the kitchen – John with a glass of cold water and Dean carrying a small tray of six shot glasses filled to the top – one half Jack Daniels and the other tequila.

The woman looked up as John and Dean returned to the living room area. She didn't protest to helping Sam from up the floor. He seemed to be getting better.

Sam held the icepack to his head. He closed his eyes as he sat up slowly, it was as if he had fallen twelve feet and landed on his back. The young man was careful. Any sudden motion would cause the tiny headache to erupt into another explosion of agonizing pain.

At that time, Younger Amy returned to the Winchester house. She closed the front door behind her and appeared in the living room. The young teen watched as John handed his Future son a glass of water. Dean seemed to be waiting for his younger sibling to be finished so he could hand him his first shot.

The eighteen-year-old held a large white bag in her hands. "Grabbed as much as I could from the store…vitamins, every headache medicine, migraine medicine, I even got chocolate ice cream" (Sam's favorite) "and I also grabbed some of my own sleeping medication from home."

She gently placed the bag on the counter of the kitchen and joined the others in the room. Younger Dean trotted down the stairs with a defeated sigh.

"She won't let me in," Younger Dean explained.

Dean turned sadly to his Younger self and nodded his head. "Give her a minute."

Sam had finished his water. The young man took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"So, Jack or tequila – take your pick…" Dean placed the tray carefully on the floor.

He stared at the tray for a moment and reached for the shot glass filled with Jack Daniels. Sam took it in one quick, swift motion, allowing the alcohol to burn the back of his throat for a moment before finishing its journey down his esophagus. Sam closed his eyes again. He reached for another shot.

Dean ran a hand through his spiky hair and looked around. His eyes then focused on his father.

"What do we do now?" Dean questioned. "We're already in the afternoon portion of the day and we have no idea where Sammy is…"

John shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure. This Temptress has an odd hold over Sam and Amy…we need to figure this out – FAST."

Sam finished his third shot when he took in a deep breath and looked at everyone around him.

"I think we have another problem," Sam spoke for the first time. "Something weird happened when we all linked again…even though Amy tried to link to Tobias, he linked to her instead…and Jezebel invaded…linking to the two of them…and then she dragged me along…" He explained slowly and closed his eyes again. Dean was about to hand him a fourth shot of tequila but his little brother refused. Sam continued: "Tempters don't have that kind of power…what's been happening to Amy and me…Jezebel can't do that on a regular basis…"

"So what's with the panic attacks and the killer headaches?" Younger Dean asked.

He sighed before Sam explained, "Jezebel knows how to get into our heads…she knows about our past…our lives…" He bit his lower lip. "She knows about our powers…and she's using them _against_ us."

"Against you?" Missouri asked.

Sam nodded. "She knows my visions are giving me a hard time…but instead she sends me one hell of a headache…and Amy…" Sam couldn't help but look at Younger Amy. "Her empathic abilities, her _feelings_…Jezebel used them against her too…causing her…like…emotion overload…"

"This is bad," Younger Amy noted. "If Jezebel can do this much, how are we going to get Sammy back? There's no way a surprise attack could work…so what do we do? Huh? What can we do-"

"Amy, calm down…" Younger Dean whispered.

The room grew quiet.

Missouri's eyes were glued on Sam.

Sam looked up at everyone and said, "We all need to calm down a bit. I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Amy."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Her back was placed firmly against the white-painted door. She sat with her legs propped up and Amy hugged her knees to her chest. Her forehead rested in her hand when she heard another knocking at the door.

"Go away."

"Amy, it's Sam…"

No response.

"Amy, please…"

The young woman slowly moved. She stood up for a moment and quickly unlocked the door.

Sam strolled inside quickly as Amy closed the door again. She locked it and sat back down on the floor – in front of the door.

He stared down at his friend sadly. She looked worse than he did.

Amy leaned her head down on her propped up knee. Sam moved down lower to sit beside her.

She asked softly, "Are you okay…"

He tilted his head to the side. "Been better…feeling better…you?"

She shrugged. "I really hate that bitch."

Sam laughed. "Me too."

She didn't laugh back. Sam stared at Amy for a moment, studying her worn and distressed face.

"Amy…" Sam started slowly. "You want to tell me what happened back there…"

"Tell you _what_ exactly…"

Amy moved her face downward and her brown-red hair fell by her face, curtaining her cheek. Sam couldn't see the pained look on her face.

"Amy…" he began again with a slow start. "The Deans were worried about you…they didn't understand what was happening…I told them you had an _emotion overload_…"

Her voice was so gentle as she spoke through her hair, like a child, "But you know what _really _happened…don't you…"

Sam sighed and nodded, even though she couldn't see. "The four of us were linked again…I saw…I felt it…I know…" He paused and tilted his head so he could try and see more of her face. "Why didn't you tell me…why didn't you tell _us_…"

"It was complicated," Amy explained weakly. Her head raised and she stared at Sam. Her face fell and her eyes seemed so gloomy. "I wanted to tell you both for so long…but…Mary and Jessica…they told me not to…"

He took in a deep breath. Sam closed his eyes for a moment but opened them quickly. "How often do you talk to them…"

Amy looked like she was going to cry again. She turned her head and Sam followed her gaze. She was looking at the picture of Mary Winchester hanging on the wall.

"A lot…" Amy finally said. "They helped me when Natiskawa slightly-killed me…they explained a lot to me…and they've been protecting you, me, and Dean…" She stared at Sam.

Sam nodded his head. "Do you…" he paused and bit his lip again. "Do you see others…a lot…"

Amy nodded sadly.

"I don't go out a lot…" Amy explained. "I mean…I try to drive myself everywhere…they're usually in big crowds…but then again…they're everywhere…" She sniffed. "Sometimes they don't realize I can see and talk to them. Most of the time they just need help…help understanding…" Her eyes closed. "They look terrible at times…Mary and Jessica are beautiful…but the troubled ghosts…the ones who don't understand…they're rotting, talking, walking corpses…"

"Back at Walker Manor, in Wendy Falls…" Sam started.

Amy nodded. "When we were in the attic running from the wolf…I saw Billy Walker hanging there…I saw them a couple of times after that…"

"This has been happening since Natiskawa?" Sam asked.

She was quiet at first. She opened her eyes. The young, beautiful woman who Sam had always known to be brave, strong, and confidant now looked as terrified as a child.

"I learned from the psychic, the old woman, from Illinois…" Amy explained. "She explained to me that psychics usually have more than one ability. One stronger than the other. She told me that visions were my weakest point. My average power comes from my empathic skills…but my strongest psychic attribute…it's the whole _Sixth Sense_ thing…"

Sam slowly moved his arm around her shoulder. He couldn't believe this. He understood. But he couldn't believe it.

Amy leaned her again against his shoulder. He comforted her gently and held her closed beside him.

"Don't tell Dean…" Amy explained. "I'll explain later…for now…just let me rest…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tobias fell onto the cold floor. Younger Sam watched as the Temptress beat her brother down. She had only slapped him for the force and her surprising coolness took Tobias off guard. He pulled himself off the floor slowly. The Tempter touched his bloody lip and looked up at his sister.

Jezebel was smiling.

"What?" Tobias snapped.

"You were going to betray me…" Jezebel laughed wickedly. "You were going to set the boy free and join the others to bring me down…because of _love_…you know what I've learned of precious _love_…" She giggled. "It's a vile thing…it doesn't exist…there is only passion…lust…want…desire…there is no pure, true love…and you were going to betray flesh-and-blood for it…"

"I do love her…" Tobias barked.

She laughed again. "You spent only few moments with her and you think you're in love?"

"You did the same for Sam."

Her face fell. "Well," Jezebel growled. "'Tis very different, Brother. My love for Sam is different…and I will have him one way or another…either he will succumb to my charms and be mine forever…" Her eyes darted to Younger Sam still tied to the corner. "Or I will just eat his Younger self's heart…either way…we were bonded together forever…"

"_Jezebel, please_…" Tobias begged weakly. "Must we always take this route? Doing evil things? We can repent. We can change. We can save ourselves. Do you really want to be damned to an immortal life such as this…there's no different than living this same life or burning in hell-"

"We will never enter Hell nor Heaven…" Jezebel laughed loudly. "This ISN'T a complicated situation, dear Brother…" She placed her hands on her small hips and walked toward Younger Sam and pointed at him. "He is our key to sustaining immortality for another year. And there'll be another. And another…and more and more…we will live…we deserve this…you remember Father, don't you? A drunken bastard who snuck into our rooms every night…he took advantage of the BOTH of us, remember…the world does not deserve heroic deeds…WE deserve whatever it is we want…and we WILL get it…"

He had never witnessed this change in her before. Her beautiful green eyes appeared to glow brighter, but darker at the same time. Her smile reminded him of the Cheshire Cat's grin from the _Alice in Wonderland _story. Her giggle was mocking and evil.

Tobias stared at her sister as if he didn't even know her.

"Tonight…" Jezebel gritted through her teeth, still keeping a smile on her face, "we will feed…and Sam and Amy can TRY and come to the rescue…but they will be ours…he will be mine…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter! I hope you're all enjoying! The conclusion is coming up and the story "Time Loop" _should_ be over within 2 or 3 chapters.

UNFORTUNATELY, I wished my convention included the one in California that allowed people to get a chance to ask questions to the people involved with the WB's Supernatural…two people such as JENSEN ACKELS AND JARED PADALECKI…but NO…I was unable to attend that special conference…I went to a Christian thing with my friend…not much to tell and most likely you wouldn't be interested.

But yes, "Time Loop" is ALMOST over…maybe over by the end of this week! I love the reviews and I hope I get more! I already have Part 4 ready to go! Reviews/Feedback APPRECIATED!

**!MORE COMING ASAP!**


	28. Ch 27 x No Stopping Us

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – No Stopping Us**

_3:15 P.M…_

Dean's eyes stared blankly up at the clock. Younger Sam had been gone for so long. He wondered if he and his Younger self had the same feeling about the kidnapping. After all, they both basically shared a brother. _But Younger Dean is the one who lost Sam…not me…_He paced the living room again. Different plans and strategies were being concocted

Missouri and Younger Amy and Dean were in the kitchen fixing everyone's first meal of the day. No one seemed hungry enough to enough, but Missouri thought it a good idea to plan a rescue on a somewhat-full stomach.

John sat at the dining room table looking at the 2005-version of his journal. It made him wish to keep more detailed reports of the things he killed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel placed her black leather jacket on and popped the collar. She smiled slyly at her brother who guiltily sat a corner of the basement.

"I'll be back soon, off to get supplies…" Jezebel waved her hand. She turned to Younger Sam before leaving and she blew him a kiss.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam and Amy came down the stairs slowly. They came into the living room area where everyone seemed surprise to see them.

Dean, trying not to rush, moved quickly to Amy and placed a hand on her arm.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Hazel eyes meeting brown ones.

Amy smiled weakly. "I'm fine. No more crazy seizures or emotion overload."

Dean reached up and touched her face. He stroked her cheek gently and assured: "We'll get Sammy back…and that crazy ass bitch is going to get what's coming to her…"

She flashed a quick grin before being escorted to the couch. Sam watched with a small smile as his brother led Amy to the sofa and the two sat down close beside each other. He put his arm around her too.

Dean Winchester was never one to be outwardly affectionate to his girlfriends. When he was a teen, he would only place his hand around their hips. Or they would be making out constantly. Sam liked the change Amy had caused within Dean. Their relationship was the only thing at the moment giving Sam a little bit of hope of the situation.

"So, what now?" Younger Dean asked as he came out of the kitchen. He, along with Younger Amy and Missouri, came out with a tray of several sandwiches.

Sam shook his head worriedly. "My bad vibes are coming back…we need to figure things out fast."

"How?" Amy whispered sadly. "Jezebel will know if Tobias tries to help…and after what happened…he won't even try…and what can we do…we have no idea where they are…"

John ran a hand through his hair and touched his clean-shaven face. "Don't worry – I'm getting my son back – there's no way in hell they can stop us."

"Damn straight," Younger Dean muttered as he leaned against the far wall.

The room grew quiet.

"I believe it is up to Sam…" Missouri spoke quietly.

Younger Amy turned her head at the older woman and said, "No pressure…"

Sam stared at Missouri blankly. The woman gave him a small smile and explained, "You are capable of stretching out your mind and finding them…"

"_I can't_…" Sam whispered, frustrated. "I can't meditate…concentrate…I lose focus…besides, even if I could…Jezebel and Tobias would sense us…they'd be ready."

"I wouldn't be so negative. It's a good plan, boy." Missouri grinned. "Besides…I don't think we should doubt Tobias."

"Why?" Dean snapped as he rubbed Amy's arm comfortingly.

"He's tried to help – twice – but something intervened…" Missouri explained. "It shows that there is good in him." Her eyes went to Amy. "He loves this woman. Yes, it only took him a moment…but he is truly in love with her."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, I get that Tempters are uber-sensitive – in my opinion, Tobias may as well do ballet and enjoy Cher – but if he 'loved' Amy…he wouldn't be our enemy. But he is."

Missouri shook her head disapprovingly. "Dean…I know you…more than you would like to know." She gave him a strange look as if she were looking into his soul that very moment. "You've been in love before…yes, some of us in this room are surprised…and if you recall…it took only a glance before you felt it…you won't admit it…but you understand what 'love at first sight' can mean…"

"What are you talking-"

"Cassie…" Missouri said plainly. Dean looked too surprised to say anything. Sam was about to ask something but Missouri added quickly, "This is Dean's business – so no questions, everyone. But Dean…you should have trust in this Tobias. He may be of some use. Which is why we must do all that we can to find Sammy…"

The subject of this Cassie girl was dropped. Neither Amy nor Sam pushed the subject.

Sam had to admit it was interesting his brother had actually been in love before. He couldn't picture it. He had never even heard of a girl named Cassie in Dean's life. Sam wondered how Amy felt about this. But then again, whatever she was feeling must be normal. Amy had been in love too, Sam knew this, and he remembered that she had been very much in love with Doctor Michael Granger.

He shook his head and remembered their "rescue" plan. Sam stared around the room and slapped his hands against his legs.

"So, what do we do?"

Amy sniffed weakly and suggested, "Sam, you should try and concentrate…I know that most of your visions and dreams were random and not voluntarily called upon…but still, try…" She took in a deep breath. "I need to go outside. Sorry," she was apologizing to everyone in the room. "I want to find Sammy as soon as possible…I just need to clear my head…last night I looked for him I sort of had a breakdown-"

"It's okay, darlin'," John nodded. "Get some fresh air. Dean can sit with you. We'll all try and work something out."

Sam agreed and nodded slowly. Suddenly, he turned his head to Younger Amy.

"What?" the teen asked surprised.

A smile began to grow on his face. "I just realized…" Sam whispered. "Amy…technically…you do have psychic potential-"

"Wait, I know what you're getting at," Younger Amy laughed. "Trust me, I'm as useful as a ham sandwich."

"C'mon," Sam suggested. He looked back and forth from Younger Amy to Older Amy. "From what we know, Amy had her first psychic episode when she was four…" Sam turned to his Future friend. "You had the vision of my mom, remember?"

"What-" Younger Dean asked but Sam continued.

"Amy…you've always had your abilities…you've probably used them without even knowing it…" Sam explained. "Maybe you should try and concentrate too. Meditate. You could help. AND Jezebel and Tobias haven't linked to you so you won't be detected as much as Amy or me-"

"B-But," Younger Amy murmured. "Me? Yes, I remember the dream I had of Mrs. Winchester…but I don't think I've ever had any experiences like that before…"

"You can _try_…" Sam suggested.

"It's true…" Missouri flew in. "After all…you're more connected to Younger Sam than the Future people are. You probably have a better chance of finding him."

"But I can't…" the teen choked out.

Younger Dean approached his friend and placed a hand on her back. "Please, Amy…" he begged quietly. "At least try…"

The look the two teens shared was obvious now. Whatever had grown within their friendship had changed something in themselves. Younger Amy bit her lower lip, like she always did, and sighed: "Alright, I'll try."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Amy was in the teens' bedroom alone. Sam was upstairs in the bonus room alone. Missouri and John stayed close to the phone downstairs.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

They sat in the grass. The day was cool and breezy. Not even the sound of the birds chirping or the bright sun could make the day feel better.

She leaned against his chest and sat in between his legs. Amy rested her head beside his chin as he placed it by her forehead. Dean's arms were stretched back to balance the two of them. They had been quiet the whole time.

Amy turned sideways so her arm was wrapped around his waist. Dean reached a free arm and wrapped it around her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She shrugged. "Still trying to recuperate." Amy sighed. "I'm fine, trust me…"

Dean kissed the top of her head. A kiss from Dean Winchester made things feel better. Amy smiled and pushed herself deeper into his chest.

"We'll get Sammy back…" Dean whispered. "Tobias said he was okay…and hopefully…I reckon he's taking care of him."

"I trust him, Dean," Amy replied slowly. "There _is_ good in him."

He let out a sigh that was signal that Dean didn't like the fact that Amy believed Tobias was a good person.

Amy adjusted herself and sat up slightly. "Trust my judgment. Tobias will help." She sighed. "Somehow."

He glared at her and said, "Amy-"

She kissed him before he could say anything else. He didn't protest. Amy reached up to touch his face. He hadn't shaved that day. Her smooth chin brushed against his rough one. They pulled away slowly, the two staring blankly at each other.

Her hand was still touching his face. "Trust me."

She wasn't asking. She was telling.

Dean reached up for her hand on his face. He held her hand in his and let out a deep breath. He didn't want to talk about Tobias.

Amy thought of a new subject: "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that you and Sam have been on the road a while…" she brought up the first thing, besides Younger Sam's kidnapping, that troubled her, "when you guys find the thing that killed your mom and Jessica…what will you do?"

He stared at her oddly. "Why are you asking this _now_?"

"Dean," Amy closed her eyes for a moment. "What happens when all of this is over…"

Amy realized when she used the word "over" Dean flinched.

"Amy…" Dean whispered. "It'll never be _over_."

She took in a deep breath and asked, "What are you going to do when that thing is taken care of? When you and your father and your brother can finally accept that your mother's death was avenged…what then?"

"What are you asking me?"

She shook her head. "I'm scared for you…for you and Sam…your father too…when will the hunt be over?"

He laughed. "It'll never be over…there will always be monsters…and I'll always be there to take care of 'em. Sammy too."

"You're so sure?" she questioned.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her as if he was still trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Are you worried about _us_?" Dean asked oddly. "Is that it again…Amy, I thought we were going to wait for the whole 'relationship' talk later…"

"Why not now?" she protested. She adjusted herself again in the grass to where she still sat in between his legs but the two were no longer touching. "We have no idea what to do…and you obviously didn't want to talk about Tobias…so why not now? Haven't you thought about it? What happens when we finally make it through this…we get home…then what? You guys drop me off in Illinois and leave and I don't see you for a couple months?"

"We'll visit, I promise…" Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry. This isn't some damn fling, okay? That's not how I think of it."

"Then HOW do you think of it," she pushed it.

Dean leaned further back and laughed as if he were tired of the topic.

Amy shook her head and asked, "Dean, we need to talk about this-"

"Why?"

She sighed sadly. Amy muttered, "You may not like the idea of having this 'relationship' talk…but I'm just concerned about the idea that we may not even have a relationship to talk about…"

Dean grew stiff and shook his head; his eyes focused on the backyard and the trees within it.

"Amy, you know what you mean to me-"

"No, actually, I don't."

"Dammit!" Dean choked out. "Why is it that everything has to be defined now? YOU were the one who said that we could wait – BOTH TIMES…" He shook his head and sighed. "Amy, please, I'm begging you…lets get through all of this and then we can focus on us…there are more important things to worry about."

"Am I not important…" she whispered.

This struck him hard. Dean shook his head and replied quickly, "You mean so much to me…"

"I know that we've been best friends for a long time…" Amy whispered. "But is there more in store for us? I admit, I hate that you guys are always out there putting your lives in danger…and even after you get rid of the monster that killed your mom, you're still going to hunt?...I just…I just…I want to make sure we're both aware of what we're getting ourselves into…"

She was so tempted to let her mind free and to search Dean for his emotions – to find what he was truly feeling about their "relationship." But she stopped herself short. The look on his face was enough for her.

"Tell me the truth…" Amy asked slowly. "You're really not in the mood to talk about the whole _us_-thing, are you…"

Dean pursed his lips and sighed. "Amy, I just want to get all of this out of the way first…"

She shook her head. Amy rose to her feet slowly and looked down at Dean. "But like you said…it'll never be over…so there'll never be a time to have an _us_."

He stared at her questionably.

Amy stepped over his leg and headed toward the house.

Dean quickly jumped to his feet and called to her: "Hey!"

Amy turned around slowly.

He was breathing deeply. Dean narrowed his eyes at her and asked slowly, "What the hell just happened…"

She held her head high – the only way to stop her from crying. Amy replied: "Nothing happened, Dean. Nothing will _ever_ happen. So you don't have to worry now. Neither of us will have to worry about what the future holds. 'Cause obviously, it doesn't matter…hunting will always be your priority…the only thing I can do for you is to let you be free to do it."

Before Dean could protest, Amy walked quickly to the house and disappeared pass the glass doors.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel skipped down the basement stairs carrying a large brown paper bag with her.

Tobias rose from the floor, with Younger Sam, and asked, "What is it?"

The Temptress smiled and dropped the bag on the floor. "Had to get things for the ceremony." She turned to Younger Sam. "Don't worry child, you'll be drugged during the whole thing…no pain…just death."

Younger Sam's eyes grew wide in fear as he drew closer to the corner.

Tobias came forward and pleaded, "Must we do this?"

Her evil grin grew. Tobias felt his sister's hand rest gently against his cheek.

"It will be fine, I promise…" Jezebel whispered sweetly. "Now get the table ready. I'll create the altar. And tonight…_we live_."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_7:30 P.M…_

It felt as if weeks had gone by.

It was unfortunate for Younger Amy for she found herself sleeping for about two hours. She had tried to meditate and concentrate so long she had grown tired. She didn't even realize it. When she awoke, she had cried for a good half hour before Younger Dean came in to comfort her.

Sam had no luck. His psychic abilities seemed to wan.

No one understood why Amy and Dean weren't talking to one another. Missouri suggested that she fix everyone something to eat. But no one was hungry. No one had appetite. John had secretly wept in his bedroom. Everyone was now anxious. The night worried them. The sky had grown darker.

What if Younger Sam was already dead? What if the Tempters were hiding somewhere 100 miles away? What if they were already on their way to a new city to stare a new life for them?

Amy paced the living room while John and Dean sat on the couch. Missouri sat at the dining room table with Younger Amy while Younger Dean and Sam stood by the windows, staring into the dark sky.

"We should do something…" Amy mumbled quickly. "At least drive around…maybe one of us could pick off some psychic scent and find him…we have to try something…"

Sam turned around but said nothing. The room was silent again.

"C'mon, dammit! Someone think of something!" Amy shouted.

John rose to his feet and whispered, "Simmer down Aimes, we all just have to focus."

Dean got up from the couch and whispered, "Yes, lets all focus."

"I'm doing that okay!" Amy shouted back, her voice directed angrily at Dean.

"Look, I'm just trying to help-"

"Don't!"

"Goddamit, woman-"

"Don't you start that-"

"HEY!" John shouted between the two. "You're adults now – the fighting should have stopped ages ago."

Amy shook her head and laughed. "Unfortunately, I'm the only one who's grown up."

"Oh please," Dean rolled his eyes, "the only thing you can still think about are boyfriends-"

"Boys were the LEAST of my concerns when I was a teenager – and NOW too," Amy fought back.

"HEY!" Younger Dean yelled as he joined the group. "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS OUT THERE, OKAY! CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS!"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to Dean.

Dean gritted his teeth toward her and mumbled underneath his breath: "I need some air."

He headed toward the front door. John and Younger Dean reluctantly followed.

Missouri and Younger Amy watched as the three men left.

Amy, in distress and rage, tossed her hands into the air and headed toward upstairs.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam followed close behind as Amy ran into the bonus room. She turned quickly and just as Sam got inside she closed the door and locked it.

"I AM thinking of little Sammy, okay?" she cried aloud. "Dean is not my concern at the moment, SAMMY is…I want to fi-find him, but I just don't know how…"

Sam quickly reached out for her and pulled Amy against his chest. He held her tight and rested his head on hers. "Sshhh…" he whispered smoothly. "It's okay…we all want to find him…it's okay…"

Amy sniffed back the tears and pulled away to look at Sam. "It's so hard…I hate feeling so useless…before everything came perfectly into order…we knew how to stop the bad things…and now…we're completely helpless…we're completely helpless…"

She buried her face into his hoodie. Sam held her tighter.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"I want to find Sammy too, trust me," Dean growled as he paced the driveway. "It's just so hard to devise a strategy – we have no idea what to do!"

John stuck his hands into his pockets and whispered, "Let's figure one out then, right here, right now."

Younger Dean nodded.

"Fine," Dean laughed. "Rule One: NO FEMALES."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy tilted her head up at Sam. "Lets find Sammy."

"Okay, lets get downstairs and do that – we have to talk to the others," Sam smiled, relieved.

"No no no…" Amy whispered. "Right here…now…"

He stared at her strangely and his eyes were asking the questioned: "How?"

Amy took in a deep breath and noted, "When the four of us were first linked…you and I, with all our hearts, wanted to find where they were…that's when you first discovered your new power…"

"Yeah, but I can't mediate – you know that-"

"Let me _help_ you…"

Sam was taken back by this. He understood what she was getting at. "No, Amy, no. The LAST time you coughed so much blood, I thought you were going to-"

"If we work together, if we concentrate together, like the last time…we only have to hold on long enough to find Sammy…then you break the connection…I'll be okay – I know it!"

"Amy, no…" Sam shook his head. "Missouri warned us that this is not natural for you…you'll pay the price you know that."

"Sam…" Amy whispered sadly. "Please…it's the only way, we have to do this now…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean stared at the starlit sky. He sighed. "We should get back inside. We have to find Sammy now."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

They sat Indian-style in front of one another. Sam didn't like the idea, but so far it was the only thing that seemed worth doing.

Sam and Amy reached across their bent knees and held hands.

"Try linking to each other…and then…when we know the time is right…we have to think of Sammy…of finding him…" Amy whispered. "Ready?"

"Ready…"

They weren't exactly sure of what they were doing. The two closed their eyes and their hands grasped with one another.

Amy focused first on Sam. She was touching his skin. She could smell him. She envisioned him.

Sam focused back on Amy. He pictured her face and stroked her smooth hands.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Amy sighed at the dining room table. Missouri stared at the teen sadly, but then her eyes turned upward toward the bonus room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_Sammy…_Amy thought. _Sammy…where are you…we're going to find you…_

_Sam…_Sam thought. _My Past self…where are you…we're looking for you…c'mon, dammit, work, please…_

_Sammy…_

_Sam…_

_Sammy…_

_Where are you…_

There was a strange feeling within Amy. She was mentally begging for help. Her eyes opened. She was afraid she had broken their concentration.

Standing directly behind Sam was the ghost of Mary Winchester.

She smiled down at Amy. Mary, in her beautiful white nightgown, her blonde hair flowing beside her cheeks, whispered: _"Things will be fine, Amy…I'll help…"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The Deans and John came back inside. John asked Missouri as he searched the living room: "Where's Amy? Sam?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

It was like being sucked into a tornado. Amy felt nauseated. Her eyes were closed.

Sam didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't open his eyes. But he was seeing so much…

_They could both see trees. They gazed upon the entire city of Lawrence. They could see their school and the old shops they went to._

_It was like they were flying. Everything seemed blurry but they could make out everything._

While Sam still sat perfectly in his position, Amy's hands were shaking terribly.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean led the way as everyone followed up the stairs to the bonus room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_Cars were parked in the street. More trees. More familiar roads._

_And there it was. Clear as crystal._

_The Winchester's old home._

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"SAM! AMY!" Dean knocked on the door louder.

There was no reply. Suddenly, Dean heard from within: "Oh God-AMY!"

Dean turned wildly toward the door and took a step down on the stairs. John braced his Future son as Dean raised his leg and kicked the door down.

Luckily, the door missed Sam who was cradling Amy in his arms.

"What-" Dean muttered but he ran into the room and dropped to his knees.

Amy was unconscious.

"What the hell happened!" Dean barked angrily at his brother.

Missouri came in and knelt beside Amy. Younger Dean and Amy came into the room and watched.

Sam looked up and explained quickly: "They're at our old house." Everyone looked at him oddly. "They're at our house! They have Sammy…I saw it…they have him tied to a table…Jezebel was preparing a shot – a drug, I think – for Sammy…they're doing it now, we HAVE to go…"

John nodded his head and said quickly, "Dean, Sam, we'll go now – Missouri, you look after Amy…" He turned to stare at Younger Dean and Amy. "You two stay and watch out for them – in case the Tempters get loose from us and decide to com here."

"Let me go-" Younger Dean protested.

John shook his head and said, "Do this for me, son. Look after them…help Amy…"

The older Winchester stared at his Future sons. "Lets go."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Amy's unconscious body was placed on the couch. She couldn't be revived. Her breathing was slow but her heart was beating fast. Missouri placed a wet, cold towel on her forehead.

The psychic turned to see John, Dean, and Sam preparing their duffel bags.

"We'll be back soon, everything will be okay," John assured. Younger Dean and Amy stood in the main hall with the door wide opened.

"Hurry back," Missouri warned. "Be careful."

John nodded. He left the living room and Sam and Dean followed but not before taking one last glance at Amy.

"Take care of her," Sam whispered.

Dean stared at her sleeping body. "Remind her that everything is going to be okay, tell her-"

"C'MON!" John was heard yelling from outside.

Dean bit his lip and he and Sam left quickly out the door.

Younger Dean and Amy stared from the door as the three quickly climbed into the black Impala. Sam gave the teens a hopeful look before the car's engine started and the Impala reversed quickly out of the driveway and sped down the street.

The teenagers held hands as they mentally prayed for their safety. And that they wouldn't be too late.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, a lot of stuff happening this week... "Time Loop" is almost over…! Two chapters, I guess…

Sorry if this chapter was frustrating for some of you…I was writing rather quickly 'cause I wanted to update ASAP.

Hope you all enjoyed, Reviews/Comments appreciated. Next chapter coming ASAP!


	29. Ch 28 x Rescue

A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying!

First note: I've gone through my reviews and I've liked that people like the characters Tobias and/or Jezebel. That's what I was going for: feeling sorry for Tobias and actually kind of liking him.

Second note: And for some reason, I liked the idea of bringing Sam and Amy closer, but just as **_FRIENDS _**– trust me, it's going to stay that way. (I have plans for Sam anyway.) But I have enjoyed the comments about their relationship. Sam and Amy have a best friend/brother-sister relationship – and I like that it almost seems like they're interested in each other. I dunno, I'm odd – things like that make stories interesting, eh? Trust me, things will get interesting in my "series."

Third note: I love it when Dean and Amy fight – not all relationships are perfect – and fighting defiantly brings them closer together.

Hope you're all enjoying, "Time Loop" is almost at its close!

O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - Rescue**

John drove as fast as he could down the streets and speeding pass the lights. Dean sat in the back as he took out two daggers and his metallic gun. Sam, sitting shotgun, carefully loaded his own gun and stuck it in the back of his pants.

His hands were gripped tight around the steering wheel. John's eyes were glued to the street.

_If they hurt my boy, there's no amount of pain I will inflict on them…_he thought.

Dean checked his gun one last time and stuck it carefully into the inside pocket of his brown leather jacket.

"I'm definitely ready to kick some ass…" Dean muttered as he stuck a knife in his boot.

Sam nodded. "Every one of us has been put through hell because of that Temptress…'time we returned the favor…"

John smiled slyly as he stared at Sam and then glanced back at Dean. "_This_ is the type of father-son bond I wanted."

Dean grinned as he stuck his second knife into his sleeve. "Looks like we're going to have a fun visit after all."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Missouri held the slice of lemon to Amy's nose. There was no reaction. They had tried vinegar and Younger Amy had rubbed drops of Jack Daniels on her lips and on her gums. Younger Dean even took a small glass and poured the alcohol a bit down her throat.

No reaction.

She replaced another wet, cold towel on Amy's head; Missouri shook her head and whispered, "May God be with them."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The black Impala turned the corner and John quickly turned the ignition off.

Three pairs of eyes stared sadly at the house they had promised to never return to.

Dean and Sam had only gone back a couple of weeks ago. But this was more difficult for John.

The house was seven houses down. There was no light or sign of breaking in. No one lived there and no one seemed interested in buying it. It was an empty building with only terrible things happening within it.

"I'll go through the back door…" John whispered. "Dean, take the front window…Sam, see if you can break through the small window to the basement. Do you know where they were in the house?"

Sam shook his head as he studied the house from afar. "It was dark…I just saw Sammy tied to a table-"

"Don't say anything else," John muttered. He didn't want to know what was happening to his son now. "Follow the plan…it's just one house…we'll yell if there's a problem. Be careful."

Dean reached over the front and handed his father a spare gun.

John turned and smiled. He opened up his blue jacket and revealed he already had a gun by his side.

"Ready?" John asked the boys.

"Yes sir," Sam and Dean replied.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Amy finished filling the tub with cold water. It was filled to the very top. She moved off to the side, close to the sink-and-counter, and watched as Younger Dean and Missouri helped carry in Amy's body. The teen stared at her unconscious Future self.

"Now what?" Younger Amy gasped.

"Put her into the water," Missouri explained. Younger Dean didn't protest. The teenager held Amy's upper body in his arms while Missouri helped with the legs. Carefully, Younger Dean began to put Amy's body into the water. Her legs went in first.

Younger Dean placed her upper body against the end of the tub and propped her up so she wouldn't sink beneath the water's surface.

Her body entering the tub allowed water to splash on the floor.

"Amy," Missouri asked the young teen, "go get some fresh clothes for her…she may wake up soon…"

Amy still made no move. The water was cold as ice. Missouri leaned over and gently splashed the water on her already-wet face. Her jeans and white sweater were almost swaying within the water. Strands of her hair stuck to her cheeks.

"C'mon baby," Missouri whispered hopefully. "Wake up…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean held the gun carefully at his side. He stepped within the shadows as he skipped up the porch steps and came to the front of the house. He had tried the door quietly and found it locked. Dean then went to the window, as he had been told, and quietly began to budge it. Yes! It had already been opened before. He opened it as quietly as he could.

_I hope we're not too late…_Dean thought as he opened the window enough for him to slide in.

_And Amy better be okay…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam walked to the side of the house and found the basement window. It was square-shaped, and Sam found he could slip in easily. He got onto the ground quickly and peered inside. It was too dark for him to see.

_They're probably upstairs…I haven't heard Dad or Dean yell for help…they gotta be upstairs…_

He took the gun from the back of his pants. The only way of getting through the window was breaking the glass. He took the end of the gun and quickly tapped the weapon against the window hard enough for it to crack.

Sam adjusted himself on the ground and took in a deep breath as he brought the end of his boot to the window.

The glass shattered and he could hear the pieces fall around his ankle and onto the basement floor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean closed the window quietly behind him. He turned around.

His eyes stared at the familiar walls and floors of the living room. Half of it was covered in darkness. He came to the center of the room and tried to peer through.

He saw a dark figure move.

_Dad…_Dean thought. He stepped into the shadows.

Suddenly, Dean's body fell back onto the floor. His gun dropped beside him.

His hand clutched his neck and Dean pulled out the shot from his neck. The needle had been painful as it had made contact.

Dean stared up into Tobias' face. He looked almost sad.

He turned away from him. Dean's eyes were getting heavy. Before his eyes closed completely, Dean noticed his father's body at the end of the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam's landed cat-like on the floor. He braced himself for the fall and found no problem. He got up slowly and quickly reached for his gun again.

The basement was dark and cold. He moved slowly against the floor but suddenly, from behind, felt a sharp needle inject into the back of his neck.

He reacted fast and quickly turned around and back-handed the small figure behind him.

Jezebel was faster. She missed his hit and leaned against the wall.

Sam could see her in the dark now. She was smiling at him.

"Hello love," the Temptress greeted. "Take a little nap, sweetheart."

Sam widened his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He was so tired. His mouth was dry. And his eyes closed before he could ever do anything.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Missouri splashed more cold water onto Amy's face.

Younger Dean brought in a small bowl of ice and poured it into the tub.

Younger Amy, sitting the bathroom counter, watched this, amazed, and said, "If she doesn't wake up soon, we're gonna kill her with pneumonia or hypothermia."

"She'll be fine," Missouri explained. "Just gotta wake her up a bit."

"It's okay, Amy, just chill…" Younger Dean tried to coax her. It was obviously not working.

But while the three paid so much attention to Amy's unmoving face, they didn't realize that within the water, Amy's finger was slowing bending against the floor of the tub.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

John found himself lying on the basement floor. He found, as he slowly awoke, that his wrists were bound.

He turned his head and noticed Sam and Dean, both sleeping, tied in the exact same way.

Their wrists were bound by handcuffs and the handcuffs were attached to chains which led to a hook at the very top of the ceiling.

"_Sam_…" John whispered slowly. "_Dean_…"

"DAD!"

John moved slightly at the sound of the voice. "_Sammy_…" he whispered. He arched his head up and saw a rectangular table against the far side of the casement.

Younger Sam was tied down, his wrists and ankles were bound by handcuffs. His body was tied down by a large amount of rope across his neck and legs. Space was left for his chest.

A shadow moved within the dark basement. And another shadow moved with it.

Tobias and Jezebel revealed themselves.

Jezebel was smiling down at Younger Sam. John realized she had another shot in her hand.

The Temptress turned to John and whispered, "No worries, dear father. Your son is getting a different drug than you or your Future sons got. This will make him experience a _deeper_ sleep. A painless sleep. Your son will die peacefully."

"NO!" John barked loudly.

Dean began to stir and Sam after him.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM, YOU BITCH!" John yelled again.

"DAD!" Younger Sam yelled again.

Dean strained to open his eyes fully. Sam immediately awoke and stared at the three in the corner.

"SAM!" Sam yelled to his Past self. "JEZEBEL – TOBIAS – LET HIM GO!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Dean joined in. "You damn Tempters – don't touch him!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

It was hard for Missouri not to cry at the sight of Amy. She hadn't moved in forty minutes. And it also bothered her that John and the boys had been out and hadn't checked in. Forty minutes should have been enough to get Sammy, right?

The teens were off getting ice. Missouri splashed more water on Amy's cheeks.

_What if she's in a coma? Foolish girl…I told her the consequences…it is not a natural gift. Yes, she gave Sam more power and helped finding Younger Sammy…but there was more…I felt it…Sam has not mastered meditation…there was help elsewhere in this…perhaps-_

Younger Dean and Amy returned with two large bowls of ice. They stepped over Missouri's legs and gently tossed the ice in.

"We should take her to a hospital!" Younger Amy cried worriedly. "She could be in a fatal coma! She could wake up with amnesia or something – dear God! What if we're adding to her death by dumping all this ice – we should-"

"Amy, it's alright," Younger Dean placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Breathe…she'll be fine…she's still breathing…heart rate seems okay…"

Missouri nodded. "Calm down, child. Patience. I can still sense brain waves. She's fine."

_What if they were figured out? _Missouri thought worriedly. _What if Jezebel set a trap for them, and Tobias, loving Amy so much, knew of her state and is now on his way here to come and get her? Dear God, watch over John, Dean, Sam, and Younger Sammy…and protect us as well…_

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel knelt down by Sam. His body felt numb, mostly his legs. He realized he, Dean and his father had been injected with some type of predatory drug that induces sleep and momentary muscle failure. He felt strength returning to him, but he was chained to the ceiling which did no good.

Younger Sam was luckily still conscious on the table. He struggled but found no way of freeing himself. Tobias kept a close watch over the young fourteen-year-old.

Sam tried to stand but Jezebel gently pushed him sideways. He fell limp and groaned.

"Feeling will come back," she grinned. "And then Tobias and I will have to keep our distance. But all is well. We just want you all to watch. And if we have a chance, and are still hungry…we will eat your brother and your father's heart."

He glared at her. "You won't _touch_ them."

The beautiful Temptress licked her upper lip. "I still want you Sam, oh-so much. My love for you is eternal. And you can either choose to be dessert or you can live forever with me…I'll take care of you."

She reached to touch his face but Sam arched away.

Jezebel shrugged and sighed plainly. "Alright…you may watch the ceremony…then you may change your mind…"

"NO!" John screamed. He crawled across the floor but he was restrained.

There were markings on the floor, made by a nail, which indicated how far they could go. Jezebel was careful. There was no way John could touch her.

John scrambled across the floor as much as he could. He got onto his knees and begged, "Please, take me instead – not Sammy – take me take me!"

"Dad!" Dean yelled as he too tried to move across the floor.

Jezebel backed away when she realized the danger of Sam gaining his strength back.

The Temptress smiled. "How sweet. A sacrifice. But we need a _pure_ heart…to eat yours would not sustain us…more strength, yes, and I've never been one to value strength over life…but if you wish it, you may die with your son…even the Future ones…"

Fire appeared in John's eyes as he forced his arms outward and tried to break free of the cuffs and chains. The cold metal against his wrists cut slightly into the skin and the old man bled.

Jezebel merely laughed as she stared at Sam.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Green…" Jezebel whispered. "We could have been happy…together…forever…" She turned and stared at Tobias. "Sweet Brother, prepare everything…it won't be long now…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Under water, Amy's hand was balled into a fist.

Younger Dean reached over and removed the wet strands of hair from her cheeks.

"C'mon, Amy…" he whispered gently. "Come back to us…"

Her head moved. Almost a twitch.

"She's moving!" Younger Dean immediately yelled. He could hear Missouri and Younger Amy on their way.

He reached into the water and pulled out her cold hands. He took her hands into his and squeezed them.

Missouri came into the bathroom and dropped to her knees by the tub. She reached over and touched Amy's face.

"Amy…Amy…" Missouri asked. "Answer me, child…"

Her head rolled to the side, her cheek resting against the white porcelain.

Then her eyes opened.

Younger Dean let out a happy sigh and Younger Amy placed a hand over her chest – she could feel her heart beating faster.

"_Hey_…" she whispered. Her lips closed and she coughed.

"Good good, try and keep moving, Dean," Missouri asked, "help me get her out of the water."

"_Dean_…" Amy whispered. "Sam…where are they?"

"They left with John…Sam found out that Sammy and the Tempters were at the old house, didn't you know that?" Younger Amy asked.

Amy closed her eyes and responded: "I remember…our minds were stretching out…things got foggy…the last…thing I remember…trees…and everything went black. They're at the ol-old house?"

Younger Dean nodded. "They've been gone for almost fifty minutes…that's how long you've been out…"

She took in a deep breath. "Dean…" she whispered hoarsely. "Get…get weapons…everything you can gather…we have to help…"

"No no, you must gather your strength-" Missouri protested.

"No, you all stay here, I can go myself…" Younger Dean said quickly. Suddenly, Amy's hand grabbed his arm.

"You're mistaken if you think you're leaving without me," Amy whispered. "Now, Dean, you go and grab what you can. Missouri and Mini-Me can get me out of the tub, go, now…"

Younger Dean did as he was told and quickly jolted out of the bathroom.

Missouri reached her arm underneath Amy's upper body. Younger Amy came around and reached for her Future self's arms. Quickly, both women helped Amy up out of the cold water.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"No! No!" Younger Sam growled. "Don't touch me!"

Jezebel approached the teenager with another shot. She checked that the needle was prepared and stuck it quickly into the boy's arm.

Younger Sam closed his eyes as he continued to fight back.

"NO!" Dean cried as he rattled his restraints. He, along with Sam and John, were on their feet. They all pulled at the handcuffs and chains.

Their guns and knives were in the opposite corner of the basement – far from reach.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Dean hissed from the other side of the basement.

Younger Sam was no longer heard fighting back. His body lay motionless.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Amy helped her Future self dress – jeans, boots, and a black tank top with a long sleeve white see-through shirt over it. The Amys came out of the bathroom side by side. Amy seemed to have gathered most of her strength. She moved slowly, but she was so exhilarated and her coming energy was all the strength she needed.

Younger Dean had on his own black leather jacket and jeans (with holes in the knees) and he carried a black duffel bag at his side.

"What do you have?" Amy asked.

"What we need," Younger Dean replied. "Ready for this?"

Amy grinned slyly. "I'm a big girl."

Younger Amy and Missouri joined the two. The teenager wore a black hoodie and had chopsticks in her hair. Missouri folded her hands and stuck them into her pockets.

"You two sure you wanna come?" Younger Dean asked.

"Hell yeah," Younger Amy replied. Missouri smiled and said, "Of course."

"Alright," Amy said as she stared at everyone. "Lets go."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Jezebel began to pour a circle of salt around the table which Younger Sam slept on. While doing this, Tobias took a separate bowl of tiny purple crystals and sprinkled them over the fourteen-year-old's body.

The three continued to try and fight back and they pulled as hard as they could on the chains.

No use.

Sam and Dean turned toward the table and noticed Jezebel now had a sharp dagger in her hands.

Tobias, seeing this, turned away and reached down for the floor to get something. He pulled from the darkened corner a glass cup.

"Seven centuries…" Jezebel whispered as she looked at the tip of the dagger. The weapon was old. She stared at the familiar blade and handle and muttered: "So much time as passed…and more shall come…"

She took the blade and slowly brought the point to the palm of her hand. The scowl on her face revealed that she had cut her flesh.

"Blood of an old woman in a young body…" Jezebel whispered. Tobias came around, carrying the glass cup. His sister faced him. He hesitated at first but Tobias held his hand out. Jezebel cut his hand too. "Blood of a brother…"

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Younger Dean drove the Impala as fast as he could. Amy sat in the front as she went through the duffel bag.

Metallica was blasting through the speakers. Missouri, sitting in the back with Younger Amy, rolled her eyes and complained, "Young people and the music they listen to. I hope the future is better."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Blood of twins," Jezebel whispered as she stared into her brother's face. They each held their bloody hands out. "We once shared a womb…and now we share life…for eternity…"

Tobias held the glass out and they each held their wounds over the top. Blood dripped from their hands and into the glass.

"A cursed birth, we shared…and we began life with pain…" Jezebel continued softly. "But we live on with blessings…given powers of seduction…of love…and we now perform this act in order to live on-"

"All talk and no play makes Jezebel a dumbass!" Dean yelled as he pulled on the chains.

Jezebel turned her head slowly and glared angrily at Dean.

"Just wait," Jezebel whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. "I'll make you suffer so much pain…you'll be begging me to put a bullet in your head."

The Temptress turned and stared at Younger Sam's unmoving body. "And on this night…during this time of year…when the moon is full…is our time when life is given to us…and we take it…"

Jezebel handed the dagger to Tobias.

He didn't take it.

"No…" Tobias whispered. He then moved in between the table and his sister. "Let's stop this, _now_…"

Her eyes grew wide with anger. John, Dean and Sam watched with amazement. Maybe now Young Sam Winchester had a chance to live.

"You wish me to suffer, Brother?" Jezebel snapped.

Tobias shook his head. "We can't go through with this. _Please_…" His hands were trembling at his side. "We can leave now…forget this…lets continue to live the life we have…lets grow old together…let us finally be happy…_Sister_…I'm begging you…"

Jezebel's eyes filled with tears. Her hand was shaking as she held the dagger tight in her grasp.

"You disappoint me…" Jezebel whispered.

Suddenly Tobias turned to try and untie Younger Sam.

Jezebel closed her eyes and just as quickly, Tobias brought his hands up to his ears. He fell onto his knees and cried out in pain. It was as if he were hearing nails on a chalkboard. It was as if he were going mad.

_Jezebel's doing this to him…_Sam thought. "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Jezebel turned her head and Tobias stopped screaming.

The Temptress left her brother on the floor and went to the corner. She was reaching for one of Dean's weapons.

She grabbed a gun from off the floor.

Jezebel returned back to the table and before Tobias could get on his feet she kicked at him hard enough for him to fall and roll onto the ground.

The Temptress held the gun in the direction of Sam, Dean, and John.

"You ruined everything!" Jezebel cried.

"HEY – OVER HERE!" a familiar voice yelled.

Everyone in the room, except for poor Younger Sam, turned their head in the direction of the broken basement window.

Younger Amy's head was seen through it. She waved playfully at Jezebel.

"YOU!" Jezebel cried and she pointed the gun in that direction.

She pulled the trigger.

Younger Amy moved across the grass quickly. Jezebel continued to fire the gun in the direction of the window. When she found the gun empty, she stared at it angrily and threw it against the wall. She bent down and reached for the second gun. She got up and raised it back toward Dean, Sam, and John.

There was a cry from above the stairs and a figure leaped from the top steps, over the banister.

Jezebel hit the floor and Amy rolled on top of her.

"AMY!" Dean and Sam yelled together.

Amy hit the floor hard too. She rolled onto her side and kicked the gun away from Jezebel's grasp.

Jezebel moved fast – and she was now on top of Amy. Her hands reached for her throat and Amy swiftly kicked Jezebel and the women rolled across the floor again.

Younger Dean was flying down the stairs with the duffel bag at his side.

"DEAN!" John yelled happily.

The young teenager bypassed Amy and Jezebel's quarrel. He stopped beside his father and Future self and brother and opened the bag.

"Got something to let us go?" Dean asked.

Younger Dean pulled an ax from the bag.

"That'll work," Dean cocked his head to the side.

Amy and Jezebel were on their feet.

"Keep her busy!" Dean yelled from afar.

"Working on it!" Amy yelled back as she readied her fists.

"Stupid little girl…" Jezebel grinned at the young woman.

"Awe, poor Jezebel…" Amy whispered with a small smile. "I think you're already getting a few wrinkles."

Jezebel charged at Amy but she quickly readied herself. Amy tried to punch Jezebel but herself being pinned to the wall and having the Temptress' hands around her throat again.

Tobias came from behind Jezebel and ripped his sister away from Amy.

Jezebel fell onto the floor and rolled to her side in pain.

Amy grasped her throat and Tobias rested a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

Missouri and Younger Amy flew down the basement steps and met Amy and Tobias.

"Everything okay?" Younger Amy asked desperately as she saw what was taking place.

Younger Dean finished brining down the axe on the final chain and Sam was set free.

John, Dean, Sam, and Younger Dean were approaching Jezebel quickly when the Temptress quickly got to her feet.

The gun was held tight in her hand.

Tobias advanced on his sister but she was ready – Tobias' hands went back to his head painfully. The Temptress was telepathically hurting her sibling and she held the gun at Amy.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jezebel screamed wildly.

John, the Deans, and Sam didn't move from their side of the basement.

Jezebel raised her leg and kicked at the side of the table. The table fell along with Younger Sam.

Everyone stared worriedly at Younger Sam, but he seemed uninjured.

Jezebel was staring evilly at Amy. "You ruined everything."

"You were going to kill my _friends_…" Amy glared back.

Jezebel made a quick move – a move no one was ready for.

The Temptress grabbed Younger Amy and pulled the teenager close to her. The teen screamed as she felt the point of the gun by her temple.

"NO!" Younger Amy cried.

"NO!" Younger Dean growled. His father held him back as he tried to advance.

"Allow me safe passage, or I blow her brains out," Jezebel warned.

"No…" Amy whispered. "She's not the one you want – it's me – I'm the one who ruined everything, remember? If Tobias hadn't fallen in love with me…" She stared down at the Tempter who was trying to get up from the floor painfully. "None of this would have happened…"

Jezebel thought this over quickly and nodded. "Very well…come hither to me…"

"NO!" Dean yelled but he watched fearfully as Amy exchanged herself for Younger Amy.

Jezebel wrapped a hand around the back of Amy's throat and she pointed the gun at her head.

Missouri was blocking the entry way and Younger Amy had been thrown onto the floor with Tobias.

Turning around, Jezebel made sure everyone knew she was ready to kill Amy at any moment.

"You ALL RUINED EVERYTHING!" Jezebel screamed. "I just wanted _you_, Sam…" she stared at him sadly, tears filling her eyes. "I couldn't help it…I wanted you so badly…I _love_ you…"

She was going mad. Her eyes filled with tears and her lips were quivering.

Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"And to have your heart…_would mean everything to me_…" Jezebel whispered.

"Please…" Sam pleaded with her. He took a step forward, but he was still at least nine feet away from Jezebel and Amy. "Let Amy go…"

Jezebel shook her head crazily.

Dean took a step forward as well. "_Please_, let her go…"

"NO!" Jezebel cried. "NOT ONE MORE STEP! Why would you want her anyway! She's a waste of time – she's a horrible person! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY BROTHER'S TREASURE…BUT IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU RUINED THINGS TOO!"

Jezebel held the gun shakily in her hand as she kept it on Amy's head.

A tear rolled down her cheek as Amy's eyes met with Dean's. Both were fearful of what would happen.

Jezebel looked down at the floor; Tobias was on his knees.

"I'm sorry Tobias…Amy should have been _your girl_…" Jezebel whimpered. Her eyes then went back to Dean. "SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN _HIS _– AND ALL OF THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN OKAY!"

Dean shook his head. "Not in a lifetime – you know why – 'cause Amy's _my girl_, understand that? She's _mine_ and that's why Tobias could never have her."

Amy, trying to fight the tears, smiled; her lips were trembling.

Dean looked at Amy and then back to Jezebel. "Tobias could never have her. And you could never have Sam. You should move on, seriously…"

"You're not making things better…" Jezebel warned, tears streaming down her face. She reeled the gun back.

"NO!" Sam shouted desperately. "Jezebel, please, if you love me – you won't do this – please…drop the gun and let Amy go."

Her face cringed as Jezebel continued to sob. Her lips were trembling and her cheeks were turning redder.

Jezebel grabbed at Amy's hair and pushed the young woman away.

Amy staggered backward, catching herself before she could fall.

But the gun was still pointed at her.

Jezebel's hand continued to shake. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Amy.

The Temptress turned her head back and stared at Sam sadly. "Forgive me, my _love_…"

Sam's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he screamed: "NOO!"

Jezebel turned her gaze back to Amy.

She pulled the trigger.

O.O.O.O.O.O.


	30. Ch 29 x Saving Me

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Saving Me**

The gunshot allowed enough time for everyone in the basement to scream. Things happened so quickly. Everything almost seemed blurry. This had to be a terrible nightmare. Maybe they would each wake up one by one and all of this would be over. They hadn't yet processed what had happened.

Missouri's hand flew to cover her mouth, but it didn't shield the terrifying scream. Younger Amy's mouth was still wide opened.

On the other side of the basement, John's hand was still firmly gripped on Younger Dean's shoulders.

Dean and Sam watched in horror at what had just happened.

Amy's eyes were directed to the floor. Her back was pinned to the wall – she had taken a firm step back when she realized Jezebel was going to shoot.

"TOBIAS!" Amy screamed helplessly as she dropped to her knees and knelt down beside the Tempter's body.

Tobias was clutching his bloody chest. He gasped for air and continually opened and closed his eyes.

Jezebel was on the floor as well; she had dropped the gun beside her. The Temptress was breathing deeply and her hand went to her chest as well. There was no blood on her. No wound.

It was Tobias the bullet had hit.

Amy remembered what had happened…Tobias had been on his feet when Jezebel pointed the gun at her. And Tobias suddenly dashed in front of Amy.

Her hands were shaking by her side as Amy was afraid to touch her savior.

"Oh God, _Tobias_…" Amy sobbed.

Dean and Sam ran toward them, completely ignoring Jezebel's slow-moving body.

Younger Dean and John paid no attention to her but checked on Younger Amy and Sammy.

Tobias' dark hair covered his forehead. Amy pushed the rogue strands away.

"Tobias…" Amy whispered sadly.

Tobias turned his head to look at her. He smiled. It was a sweet, loving smile.

"_Forgive me_…" he whispered weakly. "Amy…Amy…"

"Sshhh…" Amy whispered, she reached down for his cold hand. "It'll be okay…"

The Tempter slowly nodded in agreement. "If…if…if you hadn't come…I…_you_ saved _me_, Amy…_you_ saved _me_…"

She was choking back the sobs that wanted to erupt from her shaking lips.

Tobias gave her a hopeful smile. "You accomplished what you came here to do…saving me…"

"I'm sorry about Jezebel…" Amy whispered slowly.

He shook his head slowly. "It is her fate…I know…I know that when you depart…things will play out as they should…but…"

"You still sacrificed yourself for me…" Amy nodded slowly. "You proved to be _good_ after all…have peace, Tobias…"

The man before her smiled one last time. He turned to Dean and whispered carefully, "Take care of her…" And his head slowly turned back to Amy. "Thank you for coming…otherwise I never would have be-been able to love…"

"Thank you for saving me…" Amy sobbed, putting her hand to her mouth.

He smiled no more. His eyes slowly closed and his head turned to where his cheek was resting against the cold floor of the basement.

Jezebel's breathing had stopped. Her eyes were wide opened – they were sad, dead eyes.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and Amy stood by the Impala parked far down the street.

The gunshots had obviously been heard and three police cars rushed to the abandoned house.

John had created the story that Tobias and Jezebel had kidnapped Sammy, and that if John contacted the police, his son would have been killed.

They watched from the car as John continued to talk to the police officers.

Mike and Kate Cromwell were at the scene. Amy watched from afar as her past-parents had Younger Amy in between them. They bid farewell to John and Younger Dean and took one last glance at Younger Sam who sat in the back of an ambulance car.

Dean removed his jacket and slowly placed it around Amy's shoulders. She turned to him and gave him a small grin.

"It's over…" she whispered gently.

He nodded slowly. "Interesting turn of things…_we_ were the damsels in distress…you, Young Amy and Dean, and even Missouri saved the day…"

Amy shook her head slowly. "No…it was Tobias…" She stared sadly at the ground. "He saved us."

Dean bit his lip as he reached down for her hand. Their fingers entwined with another. Amy looked up and sighed happily. "So, I'm your girl, huh?"

He cocked his head to the side and winked. "'Course you are."

Their heads turned to see Sam running toward them. He was careful to run within the shadows of the trees.

"We're meeting the others back home, we better get out of here," Sam eyed the police carefully up the road.

Dean and Amy nodded and he opened the door for her to get in the car. Sam went around to the driver's side.

Dean, Amy, and Sam sat quietly in the car a moment. Their faces were gazing at John and Younger Dean who were checking on Younger Sam. The fourteen-year-old seemed fine; he was smiling and obviously glad to be out of restrains.

The three each sighed at the same time before Sam turned the car on, reversed slowly, and headed toward home.

O.O.O.O.O.O.


	31. CH 30 X EPILOGUE

**Chapter Thirty – Epilogue**

Sam kicked the soccer ball hard and it flew quickly in between Dean's legs. He let out a grunt before chasing after the ball. Younger Sam and John ran side by side as they chased after the ball as well. Younger Dean turned his head different sides to see which way he should be heading.

Younger Amy, sitting afar by a tree, waved her hands in the air and yelled, "Wooo!"

The teenager, along with Amy and Missouri, were sitting down on a red-black checkered blanket. Plastic containers were out filled with grapes and apples. Amy stuck a grape in her mouth and laughed when both Deans fell onto the grass chasing after the ball.

The park wasn't as filled so it was nice to have the area to themselves. It was a familiar place for Sam, Dean and Amy.

Younger Dean struggled to get up and then his Future self helped him up.

Dean rolled his eyes and whined, "We should definitely play football."

Younger Dean nodded: "Dido."

Dean, in jeans and a white T-shirt, turned slowly toward the direction the girls were sitting. He winked at the Amys and playfully bowed his head to Missouri. Then he left to continue the game.

John and Younger Sam were kicking the ball between themselves when the others joined in to start a new game.

"Boys," Younger Amy rolled her eyes.

Amy nodded. "Dido."

Missouri laughed and clapped her hands when she realized the Deans were fighting over some sort of position in their new game.

"Well," Missouri sighed happily. "It's been a very interesting vacation for you three, hasn't it?"

Amy turned slightly and shrugged. "Lots of excitement. At least it ended well."

"We have Sammy back, that's all I care about," Younger Amy muttered as she ate an apple.

Missouri tilted her head as she watched the men engage in their competitive game. John seemed to take a break and became the referee. The game was now between the Sams and the Deans.

Amy laughed and sighed. "Good to have things good." She turned to her Younger self. "How are the parents?"

Younger Amy sighed and explained, "Not too happy that I was involved with the kidnapping. I swore to them that John tried to not involve me – I told them it was mostly my fault. I'm kind of grounded, but we're working it out."

Amy grinned and turned back to the game.

The Sams ran a hand through their hair at the exact same time while the Deans were deciding on whether or not to remove their sweaty shirts.

Missouri stared at Amy and asked softly, "Things well with Dean?"

Amy smiled and turned to the psychic. "Yes. We're saving the relationship talk for another time. We can wait."

"And you're not worried…"

She turned and gave Missouri a half-smile. Amy replied, "No, I'm not worried at all."

The three females turned back and watched the game play out. Wind blew around them and the Deans apparently decided to keep their shirts on out of "respect" for the ladies. John quit being referee and joined in the game with all of his sons.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean shut the back trunk of the car and turned to see John closing the house door behind him. He finished putting on his leather jacket as he walked around the vehicle.

Missouri, Younger Amy, Younger Dean, and Younger Sam waited patiently in the yard as Sam, Amy, and Dean piled everything back into the car.

"So everything is going to be the way it should be?" Younger Amy asked oddly. "Like…basically none of this happened?"

Missouri explained: "Oh, all of this happened…we just won't remember…a part of us will…but things have to play out."

Amy nodded in agreement and smiled at the four. John joined the line and stared at Amy with a large grin.

"I'm proud of you Aimes," John smiled. "'Proud of you Amy."

She smiled and opened her arms for John to scoop her up in a warm embrace. Amy kissed John's scratchy cheek and the two pulled away slowly.

"You're a great father, the best I've ever known," Amy whispered into his ear.

John smiled at her and then set her free.

Dean and Sam joined Amy's side as they all stared at the group.

Amy walked over and hugged Missouri. Before pulling apart, Missouri whispered, "It's okay darling. Tobias will be fine. Stop worrying."

She grinned and Amy responded softly, "Thank you."

The two psychics departed and the Amys, Deans, and Sams now faced each other.

"Thanks," all six of them said together, and they all laughed. The boys shook hands while the Amys exchanged a quick hug.

Dean and Sam moved away from their Past selves and turned to John.

The older Winchester smiled and reached his hands out. Sam and Dean reached out and each shook their father's hand. Surprisingly, John pulled them closer to him and the three embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you boys," John whispered.

Sam and Dean smiled to themselves and they pulled away.

The three continued to stare at each other and Missouri said aloud, "You three take care now, you hear?"

"We hear," Dean replied annoyingly.

Missouri shot Dean a look but then smiled.

Sam and Dean took one last glance at John and the others. They headed toward the opened car doors and Sam let Amy slide inside first. She waved at the others and climbed into the center. Sam got into the driver's side while Dean got into the passenger side.

The three sat patiently as Sam started the engine. They looked out and Younger Dean, Amy, and Sam were waving while Missouri and John were flashing small smiles.

Amy waved slowly as Sam pulled the Impala out of the driveway.

The three continued to stare back at the familiar house. The familiar faces. Everything seemed the same to them.

Sam kept his focus on the road then. He relaxed in his torn jeans and black T-shirt. Amy sat comfortable in between the Winchester brothers in jeans and a dark blue halter top. Dean removed the leather jacket, finding the weather warm, and smoothly rested his arm around Amy.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

They had driven an hour out of town and through the country side. It wasn't long before they came to the main road, the road where they had hit the _NOW ENTERING LAWRENCE, KANSAS_ sign.

The Impala stopped dead in the middle of the road, its tires squealing against the pavement.

Several yards down the road, Dean, Amy, and Sam gazed upon the portal.

The portal was the same rectangular-shape as it had been before. Black and blue lightening bolts dashed within the portal and contained different swirling lights.

"There it is…" Amy noted calmly.

"There it is…" Sam repeated.

Dean sighed and took in a deep breath. He reached over and pulled the seatbelt over him and Amy together. Sam did the same.

"Brace yourselves…" Sam warned before his foot pressed against the gas pedal hard.

And so the Impala took off speeding down the road, heading straight toward the ominous fog.

Amy leaned her head back slightly as the car came closer to the portal. Dean kept a firm grip around her shoulders.

Sam kept his hands firmly on the wheel and then braced himself as they all felt the car enter the portal.

It was like they were caught in a whirlpool again. The car seemed to be spinning even though it wasn't really moving at all. Lights and bolts flashed everywhere around them. The three remained calm in their seats.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

The Impala flew out of the portal quickly and luckily it didn't crash into anything.

Sam stepped on the break and the car stopped abruptly sideways in the road.

They had almost hit another sign, a sign that read: **EVANSTON – 67**.

They each took in a deep breath.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_Evanston, Illinois…1 day later…_

Dean and Amy walked out of her apartment as she closed the door behind her. The couple walked hand in hand down the hallway of the third floor. They came to the window that overlooked the parking lot and spotted Sam preparing the car for its next journey.

Amy sighed and then turned to Dean. "You guys really have to hit the road – we just got here – stay with me the night."

He shook his head regrettably. "All of this reminded us how much we really need to find our dad. I promise, we'll visit soon."

He gave her _that_ debonair grin that Amy loved so much.

"Take care of each other, okay?" Amy asked softly.

Dean smiled and cocked his head. "Always."

Amy squeezed his hand and this brought him to pull her closer to him. Their lips were only inches away from each other.

She let out a quiet laugh and Amy asked, "Are we ever going to have a normal reunion?"

Dean shrugged. "Probably not."

Amy tilted her head up and touched Dean's face. "Good, it keeps things interesting."

"Definitely…" Dean whispered as he leaned down. Their lips met slowly and they clung to each other for a while. When they finally pulled away, Dean kissed the top of her head and reminded her: "Things will be okay. I promise. We'll keep in touch – I'll let you know about every bad thing that comes into our lives."

Amy nodded and grinned. "Be careful out there. Come back in one piece."

"I'll do that," he replied gently, and leaned down quickly to kiss her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and Amy skipped down the stairs and met with Sam who was about to meet with them.

"I think we'll drive outa Illinois and rest at a hotel tonight," Sam suggested.

Dean nodded. "Good idea."

Amy pouted her lips and complained, "I think you guys should stay here the night. There's been too much excitement. Stay with me and watch 2006 come. You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to 2006."

The brothers laughed and nodded. Sam came up to Amy and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his arm and sighed.

The two friends stared at one another and Amy narrowed her eyes and said, "Call – e-mail – everything. Okay?"

Sam nodded. "Don't worry." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "And get some rest, will ya?"

"I will," Amy replied softly. The two exchanged a secretive smile and pulled away.

Dean took Amy back into his arms again. He stroked her brown-red hair and lifted her chin with his finger. "Be good."

"You too," Amy whispered back and she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. They pulled apart slowly and Dean squeezed her hand before forcing himself to get into the car.

Dean got into the driver's side this time and smiled at Amy as he got into the car. Sam gave Amy a small wave before he climbed in too.

Amy waved tiredly as the Impala once again began its way out of the parking lot. She blew a kiss – each to Sam and Dean and sadly gazed as the black car left the apartment parking lot.

She watched after them as they went.

Mary Winchester and Jessica appeared by Amy's side.

Mary smiled and whispered, _"You did fine, Amy…"_

Jessica nodded and turned to Amy gently. _"Things will be okay…things will be okay…don't worry."_

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and slowly smiled. "I'm not worried."

O.O.O.O.O.O.

_The next morning…_

Dean and Sam slept in separate hotel beds. It was near eleven o'clock. Each man felt as if he had not slept in over a week. This was true, considering they had handled a ghost/demon in North Carolina and then traveled back in time. It was finally their opportunity to get rest.

Sleeping shirtless, Dean turned to his side in bed, ignoring subconsciously that his cell phone was ringing on the nightstand in between the beds.

Sam, in a plain purple T-shirt, kept his eyes closed but mumbled tiredly, "Dean…phone…"

His brother made no move. Sam reached over, aggravated, and took the cell phone into his own hands. He rested back in bed and kept his eyes closed.

"Hello?" he asked roughly.

Suddenly Sam shot up in bed as he gasped into the phone: "Dad?"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

A/N: Ahhh… "Time Loop" is over…! I hope you have all enjoyed! I'm sorry if it seemed like I rushed the ending parts – I was just so excited that the story was coming to a close (and sad too, of course). And yay, now I can start Part 4! I hope you have all enjoyed this and PLEASE, give me reviews/feedback/comments on the entirety of the story! Thank you all for reading and thanks for the amazing reviews! Keep an eye out for Part 4 of the _Meant To Be_ series! Will be updated ASAP – possibly even MONDAY or TUESDAY!

**Have a Great Week!**


End file.
